So Small
by Dancerx11
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella goes to a boarding school. Alice and Rosalie are her best friends and the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She’s shy, quiet and terrified of dating cause of a bad past. Will this new student bring her out of her shell? BXE AXJ EMXR
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella goes to a boarding school. Alice and Rosalie are her best friends and the best thing that's ever happened to her. She's shy, quiet and terrified of dating cause of a bad past. Will this new student bring her out of her shell? BXE AXJ EMXR_

Chapter 1

I had been going to Coleman's academy since I was 13. I loved it there. I had friends there. Back home in Phoenix, I was a loner. I was rarely invited to birthday parties when I was a kid and never had them myself. I had always been shy and quiet. The bookworm with perfect grades. Being alone suited me fine; I didn't have to be anyone but myself. In a desperate attempt to get me some friends, my mother sent me to a boarding school in New York City. She knew I'd have at least one or two friends, my roommates. But, when I came home after my first year, she was pleasantly surprised to hear that I now had many friends. I'm still shy and quiet and my grades are still very good. My two roommates were what did it. They didn't care if I was a little geeky. They liked me, _all_ of me. That acceptance made all the difference. My roommates, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, are my best friends. Alice is around 4'11'' and has spikey short black hair. Rose and I call her our little pixie. Alice also adores shopping, which is alright because her parents are fairly well off. She and Rose liked to play Barbie Bella on me. I've learned to just let them do what they want; it's useless to argue with them. Rosalie was tall and blonde. And did I mention breathtakingly beautiful? I don't think she's ever been rejected by a guy, though she certainly has rejected a bunch of them. As for me, I've only been asked out once. I was 12. His friends dared him because they knew I liked him. I said yes and he dumped me 2 days later. Since then I've given up on guys. I know I was 12, but I've heard Alice's stories and heard what happened to girls on campus, they're all the same.

It was the start of junior year and I couldn't wait to see Alice and Rosalie again. They had been extremely busy over the summer and were unable to attend our little summer reunions. Alice lived in Florida and had a huge family. Rosalie lived in L.A.; her family was well off too. She had been catching up with old friends all summer. As previous-year students, we always had to arrive a couple days before the newcomers. This was so class presidents could gather new welcoming committees. This year as upperclassmen, we were getting a new dorm in one of the best dorm buildings on campus. I walked into the dorm building and took the elevator up to our floor. Everyone knew if I tried to take the stairs with this many bags, I'd just be on another trip to the hospital. I was extremely clumsy. I couldn't walk over a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over (a/n: from the book Twilight). I was in the hospital every other week for some crazy injury I got myself into. I reached my new dorm room and opened the door. That's when I was attacked and pushed to the floor. Apparently I was not the first one to the room.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. Rosalie squealed and I was laughing on the floor with my two best friends piled on top of me.

"Hey guys!" I laughed, "Can I come in or am I going to have to live in the hall all year?" They got up and helped me into the room along with my bags.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella! That outfit is _adorable_! Wait… I don't remember shopping with you for that outfit! You went shopping without me!?" Alice said with a truly heartbreaking look on her face.

"You were busy all summer my little pixie!" I told her. It was true. I did go shopping this summer and bought the outfit I was wearing. I had a white tank on with ruffles down the front and dark stonewash, boot cut jeans. And on my feet, simple black flats. I wanted to see if Alice had worn off on me after all these years. She had.

"So you felt the need to break my heart?" I rolled my eyes. She was just being melodramatic now. I turned to Rosalie who smiled and ran forward to hug me.

"It's so good to see you Rose! I missed cleaning up after your beautiful big butt!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"What!? It's not that…" she ran to the mirror and examined her behind. "Okay, well… yeah you're right. It is." She said and I giggled. I can't believe how much I actually missed my two best friends over the summer. I looked around and finally got a good look at our room. There was a bunk bed on the wall to the right, but the bottom bunk had a full sized bed and the top bunk had a twin. It kind of gave the top bunk a little balcony over the bottom bed. There was a ladder on the side for the person on the top and under the bottom bunk had a bunch of little drawers for various items. The wood was painted white and was built a little differently than most. I saw that Alice had already claimed the top bunk. On the wall straight ahead of me was a very large picture window that over looked the student courtyard. It was a beautiful view. Sticking out from the wall on my left was a full bed that had a very tall and deep headboard that had drawers and baskets for various items like the bottom of the bunk bed had. Rosalie had claimed this bed. That left the bottom of the bunk bed for me. I was perfectly fine with that. I didn't ever take a top bunk being as clumsy as I had, and I didn't mind the bottom. It was a bed and that's all I was looking for. After talking for a little bit we decided to go to the cafeteria for some lunch.

"Did you hear? Mike Newton's trying to go out with every girl in our class this year, on at least one date." Said Rosalie. "I can tell you right now that that boy will be at least one short of his goal this year. Like hell I'd say yes to him!"

"Ugh, I hear you Rose," said Alice, "How about you Bells, going to try dating this year or are you going to make him three short of his goal instead of two?"

"Eww no! No dating for me. Especially not him!" I said. My palms started sweating even at the thought of dating.

"Attention juniors!" came over the loudspeaker, "Meet in the gym for the beginning of school announcements in 5 minutes" Wonderful, exactly what I wanted to do on my first day back. Now I would have to listen to Natalie, our class president, talk about stupid things we didn't need to know and didn't want to know for an hour. Wonderful.

"And last but _certainly_ not least, I need people on our welcoming committee. We have around 15 new girls entering our grade and about 40 new boys. Signups will be outside." Natalie finished her hour long spiel. We were grateful to get out of the gym and unpack.

After unpacking, Alice made a list of the things we'd need. Ugh, great, shopping. We spent the next day shopping for nearly 12 hours. Alice and Rosalie had bought us all new comforters to match the walls of our new room, not to mention the big screen plasma TV they bought. Well off remember? Our walls were a light green. My new comforter was striped white, a couple different shades of green and one of blue, Alice's was a green zebra print, and Rose's was a light green and light blue polka dot one. In the middle of our room were a couch, a chair, and two bean bags with a small coffee table in the center all facing the TV. The TV was placed in the middle of the picture window. The window was so large; the TV didn't even make a difference in how much you could see out of it.

I was happy to find that it was now Sunday and that meant school started tomorrow. I found school interesting. Alice and Rose however, did not. They were only looking forward to seeing all the new guys in our classes. The next morning we were off to our first class, at 8 in the morning, I may not mind school, but I don't like early classes.

"Alright, class. Now I know most of you from previous years, but we have quite a few new students this year. I want all of you to stand up one by one, tell us your name, age, and something interesting about yourself," Mr. Carlo, my English teacher, said. We went around the room and stood up just like he said. Soon, the next three people to go were Alice, Rose and I.

"Hi! My name is Mary Alice Brandon, Alice for short. I'm 16—almost 17. And I _love_ to shop!" Alice said enthusiastically and sat down.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm 17. My favorite color is red," Rosalie said in a bored voice and sat down. Oh, crap. Now it was my turn. I had no idea what to say! I hated Mr. Carlo for this, he knows me. There is no need for this, I hate speaking in front of people. It's not like people care about any of this. I can't do it! You can't make me. Please don't make me go!

"Miss. Swan?" said Mr. Carlo. See! He already knew my name. No need for me to do this! I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Um… I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Um… I'll be 17 in a c-couple weeks and…" oh no! I couldn't think of anything interesting to say! 'I'm a bookworm' or 'I have no friends at home' were not things I wanted to boast about. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me as I felt my face grow hot. Great. Now I was blushing! 'Hi I'm Isabella Swan and I blush a lot' well now everyone knew that. I looked at Alice and Rose for help. Alice pointed at herself and Rose. "… and my best friends are Alice and Rosalie" I said hurriedly before dropping back down into my seat. I held my still warm face in my hands as everyone introduced themselves. What a great start to the first day of school. Everyone was almost done when I heard the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 17 and I play the piano" my head snapped around to see the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. He was around 6 feet tall and had the most beautiful green eyes. They were like emeralds and so deep. I could easily get lost in them. His hair was the most amazing color. I had never seen it before. It was a bronze color and fell perfectly messy over his already perfect face. He looked like a Greek God and I almost swooned right then and there. I didn't notice I was staring until he caught me. He gave me a crooked smile and I quickly turned back around, blushing harder than before.

When class was over Alice, Rosalie and I went our separate ways. I had math, Alice had an art class, and Rosalie had mechanics. Math passed by extremely slow. I had learned that one of my other friends, Angela, was also in my math class. Angela was really nice and a lot like me in some ways. We were both smart and reserved. After saying goodbye to Angela, I headed off to lunch. (a/n the school is set up more like a college, like you don't have every single class everyday and the classes are for longer periods of time. But class sizes are like regular high school classes) I walked into the cafeteria to find Alice and Rosalie already sitting in our usual spot.

"Hey girlies" I said as I sat down next to Alice in the booth.

"OhmygoshBellaImetthemostamazingboyeverinmyartclasstoday!" Alice said at hyperactive speed. Somehow I understood.

"Oh really? What's his name?" I asked her. She was bouncing in her seat with excitement at this point.

"Jasper Whitlock! He's absolutely gorgeous and it's weird. When I was around him, I wasn't thinking about 3 million things at once, just what I was doing at that particular moment!" Alice said at normal speed now. I just stared at her in shock. No one and I mean _no one_ had ever gotten Alice _that_ calm. The only person that came close was her father, who could only get her to bring it a notch or two down. Not all the way down. This kid must be something.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Said Rose. She knew Alice as well as I did, so it was no surprise that she was just as shocked as I was.

"And he talked to me and I was positive I turned like 2 shades of red" said Alice. Alice blush? Wow I thought it was only me. "Kind of like you did, Bella, when that kid was talking today in English." She finished with a tiny smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't hide anything from them, even random blushing incidents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: obviously, I am not stephenie meyer and therefore do not own Twilight or any of it's characters… grrr**

**A/N: thank you so much for all of you that have already reviewed and favorited my story! It's only my second fanfiction so this is very nice for me to hear. I'm kind of making up the plot as I go along so bare with me (ideas are welcome!). And last before I keep you from reading more of my story I have to say I read Breaking Dawn and loved it! I wont give any spoilers incase some of you have not read it yet (shame on you!) but I will say that it is different and not what I expected but I loved it nonetheless and think our beloved stephenie outdid herself on this one. But enough of my babbling! Read!**

Chapter 2

After lunch I only had one class left. Photography. I was taking it as one of my electives this year and I couldn't wait to get started. It was weird how I came across choosing it though. My mother, Renee was more of a free spirit than I was, so she was always trying something new and dragging me along with her. Mainly because I was the only one she could. I didn't have any siblings and my parents had been divorced since I was a baby. Renee was now married to Phil, a minor league baseball coach. He could handle her perfectly well, but the baseball season was so busy during the summer. So by association, so was he. My father, Charlie, lived in a small town in Washington, called Forks. I hated it there, it constantly rained. In Phoenix it rarely rained, so that's where I spent my summer vacations. Charlie visited me during the summer instead of me visiting him because according to Renee, "I had been gone from home long enough, I didn't need to be gone any longer." So I was the one to go on her adventures with her during the summer. One of them this summer had been taking photography classes. By the end of the first class, Renee had changed her mind, but I was hooked. So here I am, anxiously awaiting the beginning of my photography class. Ten minutes later the teacher was deep into the beginning of school speeches.

"As you know, photography is a very delicate subject. You must use extra caution when maneuvering around the photos" Mrs. Adams looked directly at me when she said that. No surprise there, everyone knew I was a klutz. I could feel my face heat up as a couple of students in the front row turned to look at me. Wow, only the first day and I've blushed four times. The rest of class was very boring and I was happy to get out of there. Hopefully we'd be doing more exciting things in our next classes.

"Hey! Bells!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and found myself in a tight bear hug. If I had any doubt as to who it was before, it was gone now.

"Can't breathe Jake!" I said with the air I had.

"Oops, sorry. I'm just so glad to see you!" Jacob said as he let go.

"I know! We should have hung out this summer! You should have come over with Charlie!" I told him. I had met Jake back in freshman year. He was in one of my art classes and we were partnered together. We became fast friends. It even turned out that he lived near my father. He 

lived on the Quiluete reservation in La Push, about 15 minutes from Forks. Not only that but his dad, Billy, and my dad were good friends. That showed just how often I visited Charlie.

"I couldn't, Billy's joints were bothering him a lot of the summer." Said Jacob. Billy was in a wheelchair, I couldn't remember why though.

"Aw, that's too bad. So, are you still chasing after Leah?" I asked him. He had had the biggest crush on Leah Clearwater last year. She seemed to like him but never said yes.

"Don't have to!" He said with a stupid grin on his face.

"What? What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Well, her family moved to La Push over the summer. I showed her around and before I knew it I had asked her out and she said yes!" he said keeping that stupid grin alive. Hmm, maybe it wasn't stupid and he was just extremely happy.

"Wow, Jake! That's great!" I said as I gave him another hug.

"I know! But I've got to go. I promised Leah I'd meet her when her class ended." I said good bye to Jacob and headed back to my dorm. I decided to stop by the student center and see if I had any mail. I didn't think there would be much. Boy, was I wrong.

I decided to pick up Alice and Rosalie's mail too and that was not a good idea. Apparently Rose had forgotten a bunch of things at home and they were all there. Alice's parents sent her a large care package and all I got was a letter from my mom. I decided to leave Alice and Rose's stuff there, since I couldn't carry them all and my bag. I opened my letter and started reading as I headed back. Renee loved to send letters and get them for some strange reason. She said it was just nice to get mail other than bills. I didn't care much so I didn't complain. I would answer her letters and mail them rather than email. It wasn't as big of a deal as everyone else made it out to be. According to the letter, Phil's team won their last three games and both Phil and Renee were about to go to Chicago for an away series, so this would be my only letter for a while. Renee also got a bad massage and she was thinking about redecorating, again.

I didn't understand why she got massages. She never came back happy because she didn't like strangers touching her. But she constantly insisted that she get them. My mother was irrational, but I loved her for it. As for redecorating, she did this every year or so. She would get bored or annoyed with the decoration in the house and completely change it around. I swear that the rooms in our house were an inch bigger than what you measured them to be because of all the paint that was on those walls. Not to mention we constantly had yard sales to get rid of the furniture that didn't go with the new decorations. My mother would set aside a couple of pieces that I liked for when I had my own apartment. They usually sold for good money. I started laughing at my ridiculous mother when I realized that as a klutz, it might not be a good idea to be walking and reading at the same time while holding all my books. I looked up to refocus myself so I didn't trip on something like a crack in the sidewalk when I ran into someone… literally.

CRASH!!

"Ouch…" I said as I fell straight back onto my butt. "Wow, I'm so—" I started as I looked up to see who I crashed into. I found myself looking into a pair of emerald eyes. It was the boy from English class. His name was Edward, I think. "—sorry" I finished after being lost in his eyes for a moment.

"It's alright. It was my fault. I was trying to read this map and wasn't watching where I was going." He said while smiling crookedly. Hopefully he didn't remember me from class today.

"A-are you sure?" I stuttered.

"Absolutely." He said sincerely. He offered his hand out to help me up. I gladly took it. When I did, it seemed like a shock was sent through my body. I wondered if he felt it too. Stop it Bella! You do _not_ care if he felt it. He probably didn't anyway. He's too gorgeous to be affected by you. After an awkward moment of silence, he broke it.

"Um, do you mind helping me out? I can't seem to find my way back to my dorm" he said smiling sheepishly. His dorm building turned out to be right next to mine. We didn't talk as we walked, but unlike before, it was a comfortable silence.

"Well, I think I can make it from here" he said as he gave me that crooked smile again.

"Alright… see you" I said as I walked back towards my dorm.

"I-I'm Edward… by the way." I heard from behind me. He was still there? Talking to me? I stood there dumbfounded for a second then quickly composed myself and slowly turned around.

He was standing in the same place I had walked away from and he was looking at me. Those emerald eyes looking into my soul. I gave a small smile.

"… I'm Bella" I said. He returned the smile and turned around to walk back to his dorm. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I went up to my room and lay on the bed, waiting for Alice and Rose to get back. As much as I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. He had said maybe 4 sentences to me, but I couldn't stop thinking. I knew I didn't like him. I couldn't.

First, I didn't know him enough to like him. Second, he was a guy, therefore, could only hurt me. Third, even if I did like him, there was no way he cared at all. I tried to figure out what I was feeling as Alice and Rose came in from their math class.

"Hey Bells… what's wrong?" said Alice. Just one look at me and this girl knew something was wrong.

"It's nothing…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, we both know you better than that. Something is up." Said Rose. Great, now I would have to tell them everything. I told them of what happened from the moment I fell to the ground when I knocked into him. They were listening intently, the only time they ever listened that much was with some sort of crisis, not in school though, they didn't pay attention. When I was finished they stared at me for a moment.

"Well, I think someone has the hotts for Miss Isabella!" said Alice. What!? What is she talking about? Edward didn't like me? How could he? I was miss plain jane who had some of the best grades because no one would date me and I had nothing else better to do.

"Alice, there is no way that he likes me. How could he? He doesn't know me and I am like the plainest girl in the world and he is like the most gorgeous boy in the world. Tell me how those 2 pieces fit together." I countered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You are _so_ completely absurd! You are one of the prettiest girls I know! And you don't have to put on the make up to be beautiful like a lot of girls on campus do!" said Rosalie.

"Okay whatever. Even if some crazy miracle happened and he damaged his brain enough for the thought of liking me to sound remotely true and then he damaged it further to actually believe he liked me, he wouldn't actually try and date me. And I'm not going to get my hopes up and open myself to getting hurt!" I said angrily as I walked out of the room. I knew what they were going to say to me, "not all guys are like that" and "he could totally like you", "you don't see yourself clearly", "you have to try dating _sometime_." I knew all of these things because we had had this conversation plenty of times before. When a guy would express any interest in me other than friendship I would avoid them. I just couldn't handle being hurt. I had always had a high tolerance for _physical_ pain, but not for _emotional_ pain. A couple years ago, my so called friend, Jessica, had betrayed me and basically "friend dumped" me. I was hurting for longer than necessary.

I just couldn't take emotional pain. No one understood that, not even my mother who knew me inside and out. Even if Edward _did_ like me and I gave him a chance, he would break my heart and then I would be hurting for a long time, I would probably cry all the time and that would be embarrassing. And if I led myself to believe he liked me, after a small encounter with me, and he didn't, well that would also be embarrassing and it would hurt and make things awkward. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen.

While I was walking I decided I needed caffeine to calm my nerves. Yes, I know, caffeine does not usually calm people's nerves, but I needed something to hype me up and doing so would actually calm me down about the situation because I would forget it. I don't know if my logic made sense but I didn't care. I walked to the on site coffee shop to get my usual mocha hazelnut. I walked in and got into line, there weren't that many people in line so it wouldn't take that long.

"Next!" a booming voice called. I looked up; oh he was talking to me. I stepped up to the counter and saw that the person behind the counter was someone I didn't know. He must be new. He was very large. No, not fat large, muscular large. He kind of looked like a bear. Interesting.

"I'll have a medium mocha hazelnut" I said.

"No way! That's my favorite coffee!" he said. Okay, maybe I was wrong saying he looked like a bear, I could see now he was more like a teddy bear.

"Haha, mine too! I'm Bella by the way" I said to him. He was very easy to talk to, considering his size.

"I'm Emmett. It's nice to meet you Bella, are you a regular here?" Emmett asked.

"Basically. Did you just start working here or have I just been completely oblivious?"

"Nah just started here. Just started going to this school too for that matter. I take it you're not new?" Emmett said to me as I handed him the money for my coffee.

"Nope. I've been going here since I was 13"

"Nice, well here's your coffee and your change, maybe I'll see you around campus." Said Emmett.

"Thanks, and yeah. If not we so have to hang out, my two best friends would totally love you." It was true, especially Rose would love him.

"Yeah! Definitely, if I don't see you around campus you have to come back here so we can set up a time okay?"

I laughed. "Okay Emmett. I'll see you later." I took my coffee and walked out of the coffee shop. I took a sip and was instantly soothed. I walked back to my dorm to tell Alice and Rosalie of my new friend at the coffee shop.

**Okay so there is chapter 2. I hope you liked that little encounter with Edward and then Emmett. Don't worry, Rose and Emmett will be together soon enough. So please press that little go button and review!! You know you want to **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did own Twilight, this would not be a **_**fanfiction**_

Chapter 3

EPOV

I stepped out of my car and got my bags out of the trunk. It was my first year at Coleman's Academy and I had to admit, I was a little nervous. I had been going to public school for my whole life, my parents decided to send me here for my last two years of high school to save me from the humiliation my ex-girlfriend put me through. Just thinking about it made me mad. I didn't want to think about that. I dropped my schedule as I walked towards my dorm building and stopped to pick it up. When I stood up, I stopped. Walking across the courtyard was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes. She was with 2 other girls, her roommates I expect. One was very short and looked like she had a lot of energy… was she bouncing? The other one was very good looking also, but not my type at all, she was tall and blonde. I refocused my attention back to the brunette. I fought the urge to go over there and make a fool of myself. She and the other two girls walked into the dorm building right next to mine. I started to breathe for the first time since I saw her. I didn't even know what grade she was in or anything about her, but I wanted to get to know her. I picked up my things and walked into my dorm building.

I had two roommates. They were pretty cool; I could easily get along with them. They were Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. Emmett was like a 2 year old inside a 17 year old's body and a very large body for that matter. Jasper was very calm and collected but still cool at the same time. We went to the meeting for new students and got shown around. I hoped to see the brown haired girl again but no such luck.

It was Monday when my classes started. I had English first. I had always been fairly good at English so this shouldn't be too bad. I was one of the first to class, it was an early morning class but I liked getting up early. To pass the time pulled out a notebook and started to write a letter to my mother. I would type it up later, but I was nervous and needed to do something with my hands. A little while later, the class pooled in and Mr. Carlo, the teacher, started to talk.

"Alright, class. Now I know most of you from previous years, but we have quite a few new students this year. I want all of you to stand up one by one, tell us your name, age, and something interesting about yourself," he said. This should be easy. I watched and listened as we went through each student. The next person to talk was the short friend of the brown haired girl.

"Hi! My name is Mary Alice Brandon, Alice for short. I'm 16—almost 17. And I _love_ to shop!" the girl said. Wow, she definitely had a lot of energy.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm 17. My favorite color is red," the next girl said in a very bored voice. I noticed she was the blonde friend the brown haired girl had. There was a long pause before the next student spoke. I could only see the back of her head, she had brown hair. That was odd, Alice and Rosalie, the brown haired girl's friends, were sitting next to a girl with brown hair. It couldn't be her… could it?

"Miss. Swan?" said Mr. Carlo. The girl stood up and that's when I saw her. It _was_ the brown haired girl that I saw the other day. My heart skipped a beat. I had a class_ with_ her. She was in _my_ grade. I could have squealed like a girl with joy.

"Um… I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Um… I'll be 17 in a c-couple weeks and…" she trailed off, it was like she couldn't think of anything to say. That's absurd. I could find many things interesting about her and I didn't even know her. And her name,___Bella,_ it was so beautiful, it fit perfectly. She looked over at Alice and Rosalie with a panicked look on her face. Alice pointed at herself and Rosalie. "… and my best friends are Alice and Rosalie" she finished hurriedly and sat down. She put her face in her hands. She was embarrassed and I thought it was so cute. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 17 and I play the piano" I sat down and looked up. Bella had turned around to look at me, I gave her a smile and she blushed and turned back around. _She_ was looking at _me._ That could have meant anything, but I wasn't going to let those possibilities ruin this feeling.

Later that day I was walking back from a class and had gotten lost. I couldn't figure out where I was, it was so frustrating! I was trying to read the map when I knocked into someone. They fell down onto the ground. That's when I realized who I had run into.

"Ouch... Wow, I'm so—" She looked up. It was Bella. She paused when she looked at me. Oh no, was something stuck in my teeth? Was she annoyed that it was me? "—sorry" she finished.

"It's alright. It was my fault. I was trying to read this map and wasn't watching where I was going." I said.

"A-are you sure?" she stuttered. It was so cute when she stuttered.

"Absolutely." I offered my hand out to her to help her up. The gentleman my mother raised coming out. She took it and when she touched my hand it felt like a shock was running through my veins. I wonder if she felt it too. She probably didn't, there is no way anyone that beautiful could be interested in me. It was then that I remembered that I was lost. Ugh, great. Wait! She lived in the building next to me! There was an awkward silence as I tried to build up the courage to ask her. "Um, do you mind helping me out? I can't seem to find my way back to my dorm" I said with a sheepish smile. She agreed and we walked in silence.

I couldn't believe I was walking with her. I hope she remembered me from English. Although she probably didn't. We got to the dorm buildings and stopped walking.

"Well, I think I can make it from here" I said with a smile. She turned to walk back to her dorm.

"I-I'm Edward… by the way." I blurted out. Stupid! She stopped and slowly turned around.

"… I'm Bella" she said and smiled. I smiled back and turned back around. Maybe it wasn't that bad that I told her my name. I was going to get to know her. I had to.

**A/N: So, there it is. Chapter 3. But, don't expect many Edward's point of views. This story is more about Bella's trip. I just thought Edward needed his chance to speak and this way there is no confusion of how Edward feels… except for Bella. Plus, I don't really like writing Edward's, I'm not very good at it. So anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the wonderful Twilight Saga is not mine. Although I so wish it was!**

**A/N: I keep forgetting to tell you guys, but all the things from the first chapter, like Bella's outfit when she first goes to school and their beds and their comforters are on my profile with links so check them out if you'd like!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

During the rest of the week I didn't really see Edward. Part of me really didn't want to. The last time I saw him was embarrassing enough, I didn't need to embarrass myself further. Although I probably will embarrass myself on Saturday night, without any help from anyone but myself. Saturday was our welcome back dance, it was a semi formal, so girls went all out with cute dresses. The dance was only for the high schoolers. I couldn't believe that they always had it so soon but, what can I do? I knew Alice was going to put me into heels, despite my constant arguments. Saturday consisted of Alice and Rosalie playing Bella Barbie. We had shopped earlier for dresses, but I wasn't allowed to see anyone's dress. I have no idea why I couldn't even see their dresses, but Alice will be Alice. We shopped for dresses and shoes. Alice and Rosalie paid for everything. I was not a happy camper. I didn't even look at the dress they bought for me when I changed into it. I didn't care; it wasn't like anyone would want to dance with me. Everyone at school knew I was shy and didn't date.

"Sit still Bella!" said Alice as she tried to do my makeup. Rose was doing my hair and I was getting anxious. I didn't understand why they tried to make me look good. No one would want to see me like this. Well, they might only because it might look better than I normally do; a change in look for a night.

"I just don't think that there's anything to work with." Alice gave me a look. She sighed, put the mascara brush back into the bottle and looked up to Rose. Next I knew they had swung me around in the swivel computer chair to the mirror.

"Nothing to work with, huh?" Rose said to me as I took in what I was seeing.

There was a girl in the mirror that I didn't recognize, or at least I think I didn't. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress. It was a deep v neck cut and hit about 5 inches above her knees. Her hair had a side part and had soft, loose curls intertwining themselves a little. Her makeup was perfect. She was all around beautiful. The blue of the dress complimented her pale skin nicely. It was then that I looked straight into this girl's eyes and realized I was staring at my reflection.

"… o-okay. So maybe there was… a little somethin', somethin' to work with" I said with a little smirk on my face.

"A little?... _a little?_" Alice said with a little giggle and hit me playfully on the shoulder. They left me to go get dressed and ready themselves. I looked down to see the shoes I was wearing. They 

were silver and very strappy. They were also very sparkly. I liked that part. It was the only part I liked. And they were heels. Yes, heels. A deathtrap. I knew I would have to wear them no matter what I said to Alice or Rose. I had to admit. They were cute.

When Alice and Rosalie came out I was completely stunned. Alice had her hair spikey as usual; there wasn't much she could do with it. She had an olive green dress on that had silver and gold glitter circles all over it. It had a green bow right under her bust and the straps crossed in the back. Her shoes were silver, peep-toe and sparkly like mine. It fell about halfway down her thigh. She looked absolutely stunning.

Rosalie was wearing a red halter dress. Under the bust it had a silver rhinestone design and the halter straps were silver. It was a baby-doll style dress and fell around the same place mine did. Her hair was mostly straightened with her bangs swept to the left. She had random pieces of hair curled and it complimented her face shape. Her shoes were silver and had a delicate design on the front of it. They were from Guess. I felt so plain next to them even though I've never felt more beautiful in my life. We took some pictures… well _a lot_ of pictures. But hey, we're girls.

About 15 minutes later we were walking to the gym for the dance. We walked in to see that the decorating committee outdid itself this year. The gym was covered in blue and yellow streamers; our school colors. The drink table had a blue table cloth on it and yellow cups. There was even some blue and yellow confetti on the floor to decorate the floor.

We stood by the drink table for a little while until more people started dancing. I looked around the room to see who showed up. Most people came to this, but there were a lot of new students this year and I wasn't sure if they were going to come. Secretly, I was hoping that Edward would come, but I knew it was pointless. Even if he was here, he probably forgot about the incident Monday and wouldn't ask me to dance. I would say no even if he did, but the thought that he wanted to dance with me would be really nice.

"Ew, look at Mike, he's dancing with that slut, Jessica Stanley" said Rose. I looked to where she was pointing. Two of the few people on the floor were indeed, Mike and Jessica. Jessica had a very short and _very_ low cut black dress on. Mike was mismatched as usual and they were dancing together in a very disgusting way. Mike thought he was being seductive and Jessica thought she was being hot. Neither of them were succeeding in the slightest. I almost gagged at the sight.

We talked for a while before I noticed someone in the crowd. I smiled and excused myself from our little group to go talk to him. Now was my chance to introduce him to Rose and Alice. They didn't know it, but they were dying to meet him. And I was dying to see him again. I made my way over to the other side of the dance floor and over to him.

"Emmett!" I called to the massive guy standing 5 feet in front of me. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Bella! It's nice to see you again!" he said as I approached him. He was sitting with a good-looking blonde, he wasn't my type though, not that I really had one. "This is one of my 

roommates, Jasper Whitlock" _Jasper Whitlock, so this was the cutie Alice was talking about. I can totally see what she's talking about. He's totally her type._ I thought.

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I said politely, while squealing internally.

"Likewise" he said with a smile.

"Do you two wanna come over and meet my roommates? They would totally love you." I asked them, praying they would say yes.

"Definitely! Lead the way Bellarina!" Emmett said. I gave him a skeptical look for the name he just called me. He just laughed and I started walking back to where Rosalie and Alice were. They didn't even notice me approaching them with two good looking guys for them.

"Alice, Rose!" I called. They looked over at me and their mouths dropped. Alice's eyes widened as she saw who was behind me. It was kind of amusing watching them squirm.

"These are Emmett and Jasper. Guys, these are my roommates, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale." I said. Emmett made his way over to Rosalie and introduced himself.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. I don't believe I've seen _you_ around. I know I couldn't have missed someone as beautiful as you." Wow, corny much? Rose has probably heard that before, or something like it.

"Clever. I've only heard that about 20 times before. You're real original" said Rosalie. From an outsider's point of view, it would look like Rosalie wasn't interested in the slightest. But I knew better, Rose clearly was interested in Emmett, just like I had predicted.

"Wanna dance?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

"Sure" They walked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Jasper and Alice hadn't started talking yet, which surprised me.

"So, I take it you two haven't seen each other around school at _all_" I tried to start them talking.

"Actually" Both Jasper and Alice said at the same time. Alice smiled and looked down.

"We're in the same art class on Monday's" Jasper finished. Alice looked up and giggled.

"Oh, I see. Alice, I'm surprised you didn't mention Jasper" I said to Alice to try and get her to talk. Geeze, she wasn't kidding when she said he could calm her down.

"Well, I-I just had a-a lot going on that day. And I didn't want to seem stalkerish by talking to my friends about a guy I didn't really know" Alice said blushing. Hehe. I got Alice to blush. Though I didn't mean to. Jasper just smiled. A slower song came on and the mood changed.

"Ummm… Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" He asked all gentlemanly. Alice nodded quickly and he took her hand and disappeared into the crowd. And just like that, I was alone. I didn't really mind much but it was kind of awkward. I mean I was all dressed up and I was standing there. Alone.

I sighed as I walked out of the gym and sat down on the bench. I looked up at the sky. There were so many stars out there. One of the things I loved about my school was that even though it was in New York City, you could always see the stars. I was worried about that when I came here. One of my favorite things to do back home was star gaze. I wanted to be able to do that whenever I wanted.

I started to pick out constellations and try and find some of my favorite stars and planets. I didn't know how long I had been sitting on the bench just looking up at the stars. It was so peaceful. I remembered when my mother and I would do this when we couldn't fall asleep or on a particularly hot night. She was the one who taught me all the constellations and how to know which ones were planets. My grandmother used to do this with her and I was glad she passed down the knowledge. I wished I could have lain down on the grass but I had no idea how much this dress cost and I didn't want to ruin it since Alice and Rosalie paid for it. I knew that in the morning I would have a sore neck from sitting like this for so long but I didn't care.

"Hey" a voice came from behind. I turned around to see who was talking to me. Standing a lot closer to me than I thought, was a bronze haired boy. Oh no.

"Hi" I said quietly. I was so nervous. My heart was beating at the speed of light, he could probably hear it! How embarrassing!

"It's Bella right?" he said with a crooked smile. I nodded quickly because I didn't trust my voice right now.

"You don't remember me do you?" was that disappointment I heard? No, it couldn't be. "Well that's embarrassing. Great." He said quietly not meaning for me to hear.

"N-no. I-I remember y-you" I stuttered. Stupid voice! Why must you betray me so? Let's try this again. "It's E-Edward… right?" Well, it was a little better.

"Yeah," he sounded relieved. We stayed in silence for a moment or two as my heart took it into overdrive. I was sure he could hear it now. Why was he talking to me? Shouldn't he be inside at the dance? I was sure that _some_ girl would ask him to dance or he would ask someone to dance. He was too good looking for that not to happen.

"So… why aren't you inside at the dance? You look dressed for a d-dance" he said. He stuttered? Weird.

"Stargazing." I said quietly. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're amazing aren't they? You wouldn't expect to see them in the city, but there you are"

I nodded. My voice had already failed me enough for one night. I turned around as I heard the doors to the gym open again. Alice and Rosalie came out. They didn't even notice Edward standing in the shadow.

"Bella! They're playing our song next! We need to get in there and get this party started!!" Alice said enthusiastically as she pulled me off the bench.

"But Alice I-?"

"No buts! We are not letting your dress go to waste!" answered Rose as they dragged me inside. I felt better being in the presence of my friends but I felt kind of bad for leaving Edward like that. All my worries left my mind as I walked into the gym and heard the beginning of our song.

_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

I felt comfortable easily as we started dancing together and singing to each other.

_Ohhh yeah thats her the big dog tryin to get her little kitty to purr.  
Ex-man lookin at me like i'm Lucifer, Cause he knows I will deal with his case yes SIR!  
if I was the last man I earth I would only take that girl end of search.  
She give a new definition to the word Curve, got chicks in the strip club envyin her.  
Body's like weapon, a mass irruptions, see the glad on that phat obstruction, tongue game give a new type of seduction. (Kardinal yelling Im trying to give that girl something... CHA!)_

I rapped the first verse to Rosalie and Alice in turn sang the chorus to her

_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
_

_She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

Then Rose rapped the second verse to Alice. This was a cycle we had practiced multiple times.

_Ohh...Bad to the bone, everything locked like a two three zone  
I wanted to make my black snake moan, talk a little bit and take that home  
She bad and she know the deal, Thats what I can't hide when she want to conceal  
I mean megan good and halle berry put together ain't close to the JUBEE i see  
No no..no disrespect but this gyal a pon another level...cut the check..uhhh  
Tell king, max stop the press...say kid can I get a witness_

I then sang the chorus to Alice while we danced and laughed along.

_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah  
I see you got that fire by the way that you walkinn walkin  
from left to right i watched her go down  
girl i just want it right now dont wanna do no talkinn talkin  
shortys so right i need to slow down_

Now it was my turn to be sung to. I couldn't believe I was having this much fun at a dance. Normally this only happened at our private dance parties in the dorm.

_Figure 8..good body shape  
When she on the dance floor, gyal dem Irrate  
When she do her thing man can't walk straight  
That biscuit soak up everyTING in my plate  
Bad heels like Jessica Pete  
im tryna give homegirl sex and the city-tity  
itty bitty waistline moves with the baseline  
one lick of punch.. I'm fine_

Alice took her turn and rapped to me, then Rose took her turn to sing the chorus to me

_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
_

_That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

**(A/N: I do not own Dangerous by Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon)**

The song started to come to an end and we started cracking up. That was our favorite song in the world and we all knew it by heart. As the song ended applause erupted. We turned around to see a circle around us watching our performance. I felt my face grow hot. I looked at Rose and Alice and they were laughing and bowing. I decided that I was already embarrassed so why not. I joined them and started bowing. The next song came on and everyone started dancing again. We came out of the crowd and went to get drinks.

"Damn! You girls can dance!" Emmett boomed at us as he walked our way.

"And rap" Jasper added as he followed Emmett.

"Thank you thank you! We will be here till midnight!" Alice said while laughing. We all joined her in laughter. It was so easy to be myself around Emmett and Jasper I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because they were so much like Alice and Rosalie.

The dance started to die down and I found myself wondering where Edward had gone off to. I didn't see him in the dance after our performance. I started to feel bad again for leaving him like that. I was heading out of the dance with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, going back to their dorm to hang out for a while, when their conversation caught my attention.

"So you said that you guys have another roommate?" asked Rosalie.

"Yep, I didn't see him much at the dance though. He came with us then disappeared." Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah, I wonder where he went off to" said Jasper.

"Well, what's his name?" asked Alice as Jasper started to open the door to their dorm.

I stopped in my tracks in the doorway as I saw the boy sitting in their dorm. He had his back to us, but I knew that hair from anywhere.

"Edward"

**Sorry! Cliffe right there. But, it's almost 12:30 in the morning and I want to go to bed because I have to get up at 9 tomorrow. I know that's not that early but it is when you've been getting up at 12 everyday the whole summer. Anyway, all the dresses except for **

**Jessica's are on my profile along with hair and shoes. I might do the next chapter or at least part of it in Edward's point of view during the dance and up to the cliffe there but I'm not sure. Feel free to leave your opinions on that and the rest of the chapter by clicking that little review button! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

_**Me- can I please, please have Twilight??**_

_**Stephenie- No, it's mine!**_

_**Me- but please! I want it so bad!**_

_**Stephenie- NO!**_

**Well there you have it. I do not own Twilight sniff sniff**

**A/N: okay, thank you for all who have reviewed! But I have to warn you. This might be the last chapter for a while. My computer is broken and I've been using my brother's computer the whole summer and now he's taking it away to college. It's not the last chapter of the story obviously, but it might be a little while before I get another chapter out. **

Chapter 5

EPOV

Tonight was the welcome back dance at the school. I was a little nervous. Mainly because I was sure that I'd see Bella there. I had heard Alice and Rosalie talking about it all week and I knew they'd make her go. I had a couple more classes with Bella but I couldn't build up enough courage to talk to her. Emmett, Jasper and I headed out for the dance. I was wearing a dark green short sleeve dress shirt. No tie and black pants. Emmett was wearing a maroon dress shirt and kaki colored pants. Jasper was wearing a blue dress shirt with a classy white tie and black pants. I couldn't believe how school spirited the gym was, blue and yellow everywhere.

Emmett, Jasper and I decided to wait until more people started dancing to make our way to the dance floor. I scanned the crowd for Bella. She _had_ to be here. I wouldn't have admitted it, but she was the reason I was here. I wanted to get to know her and I thought the dance could break the ice a little bit. I excused myself to go to the bathroom, I was still a little nervous and wanted to make sure I looked okay, yeah I know it's a little girly to do that, but I didn't want some stupid wardrobe malfunction to be the reason I don't get to talk to Bella tonight. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom, knowing that tonight I would talk to her again and maybe try and make plans to hang out. Not like a date, but as friends first. Maybe later it could turn into a date or two, but I don't want to make things go too fast.

I went back to the gym to find Emmett and Jasper. But when I got there, I couldn't find them. Hm, maybe they started dancing without me and found themselves a couple girls. Maybe not Jasper though, he had been going on and on about Alice. Yes, Bella's friend Alice. But, he was trying to be the southern gentleman that he is and didn't want to rush things either. I don't think they've talked since that art class. I decided against fighting the crowd to try and find Emmett because I knew that I wouldn't want to see what he was doing. Now I was nervous. I didn't have the boys to back me up seeing as I couldn't find them.

I went over to the drink table to calm my nerves when I found Jasper. He was talking to a girl that I recognized as Alice. I sat there thinking about how I knew about this girl and her friend 

Rose but have never talked to them. Kind of stalkerish, but not at the same time. I went to the drink table and got a drink while I overheard their conversation.

"So, I take it you two haven't seen each other around school at _all_" I froze when I heard that voice. That wasn't Alice's voice and it certainly wasn't Jasper's. It was Bella's

"Actually" Both Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

"We're in the same art class on Monday's" Jasper finished. I heard Alice giggle. I was tempted to turn around, but didn't want to blow my cover.

"Oh, I see. Alice, I'm surprised you didn't mention Jasper" I heard Bella speak again. How cute, she was trying to get them together.

"Well, I-I just had a-a lot going on that day. And I didn't want to seem stalkerish by talking to my friends about a guy I didn't really know" Alice said nervously. Jasper has nothing to worry about, Alice is just as nervous as he is. I heard a slower song start and counted down until Jasper asked Alice to dance. 5…4…3…2…1…

"Ummm… Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" Knew it. I heard them walking off. I downed the rest of my drink and took a deep breath. Bella was now alone and it was my chance to ask her to dance with me. My heart was beating so fast and hard I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it over the music. I took another deep breath and slowly turned around. But to my surprise Bella wasn't there. She was walking towards the door. Why was she leaving? Did she see me? Is that why? Does she not like me? Did she not want me to get the chance to ask her to dance? Was she just nervous? Did she feel left out by her friends? Is that why she left? So many questions ran through my head as I grabbed another drink.

I decided that if Bella wasn't there, there was no reason for me to be at the dance. I know that sounds obsessive but like I said before, I was only coming so maybe I could try and dance with her and become friends with her. I was about to walk out when someone stopped me.

"Hey cutie" I turned to see a blonde girl standing there.

"Hi" I said uncertainly. She looked like a slut the way she was dressed. She had a bright blue strapless dress on that barely covered her behind. It also fit every single part over her body like a glove and as tight as a glove too. It was sickening to look at.

"I'm Lauren. I think it would be like the most amazing thing if you know, me and you danced together." She said trying to sound seductive. She didn't succeed in the slightest. She was batting her eyelashes like a maniac. I wanted to run as far away from her as I could but that would be rude. I was raised better than that.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but I was actually about to leave." I said politely declining her request. Please get me away from this girl.

"Well why would you want to leave when you can dance with me now?" she said. Wow, this girl is cocky.

"I'm sorry but I'm just really tired. You know, from school and stuff." I started to walk away. She grabbed my shoulder and I turned back to her.

"I know some things we can do to wake you up" Lauren said to me with a "seductive and sexy" smile on her face. Gag me please.

"I've got to go." I ran out of the building. (a/n he went out a different door than Bella did trying to get away from Lauren) I started to walk around a little bit. I really didn't want to go back to the room but I didn't want to stay at the dance. I stood outside for a minute. I looked up at the sky and noticed how many stars I could see. It was amazing. Here we were in New York City and there was a full sky of stars viewable. I never would have guessed that when I came here, I could see the stars. I never really got a chance to see the stars back home in Forks much. It was always too cloudy there. My dad used to watch the stars with me and teach me constellations when we got the chance to. I still loved it when I got the chance to do it. I wanted to look at the stars some more but it might look weird if I just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk looking up at the sky. I knew that there was a bench around the other side of the gym.

I walked over there and saw someone already sitting on the bench. It was Bella. My heart skipped a beat. She didn't go home. Maybe she didn't see me at the drink table. Maybe she didn't even know I wanted to dance with her. I took a deep breath and walked closer.

"Hey" I called to her. She turned around slowly and looked really surprised to see me. Wow, she looked beautiful.

"Hi" She said quietly. Why was she talking so quietly? Was she nervous? Why would she be?

"It's Bella right?" I said with a smile. What a stupid thing to say! Now it looks like I don't remember her at all. She just sat there and nodded. Oh wonderful. She doesn't remember who _I am_. She doesn't remember what happened on Monday. Great, this is just wonderful.

"You don't remember me do you? Well that's embarrassing. Great." I said the second part soft and low. Hopefully she didn't hear it.

"N-no. I-I remember y-you" said Bella while looking a little panicked. "It's E-Edward… right?" Well she got the name right. But that doesn't mean she actually remembered anything.

"Yeah," Well that was as good as it was going to get for her remembering me.

"So… why aren't you inside at the dance? You look dressed for a d-dance" I stuttered. Great, that's really flattering to yourself.

"Stargazing." She said quietly again. Wow, we were doing the same thing. Who would have guessed?

"Yeah, they're amazing aren't they? You wouldn't expect to see them in the city, but there you are" I said as I went to go sit down. I was distracted by the sound of the gym doors opening. Alice and Rosalie came bursting out and ran over to Bella.

"Bella! They're playing our song next! We need to get in there and get this party started!!" Alice said enthusiastically as she pulled her off the bench

"But Alice I-?" Bella tried to protest. I could tell she was confused.

"No buts! We are not letting your dress go to waste!" said Rosalie. They dragged her inside. I don't think that they even noticed I was standing there. I was so angry. I was angry at Alice and Rosalie for taking her away when I was so close, but I was mainly mad at myself. I could have easily talked to her earlier in the week with no interruptions. I could also just as easily ran after her as soon as I saw her leave. But no, I had to be all depressed cause she wasn't there. I decided to go back inside and maybe try and ask her to dance. I knew she was in there now. All I had to do was avoid that Lauren girl and get to Bella. Perfect. When I got inside I heard the song that was supposedly "their song".

_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

Everyone was crowded in a circle in the middle of the gym. I wondered what was going on so I walked over to the edge and tried to see what was happening.

It was then that I saw Bella, Rosalie, and Alice dancing in the middle of the circle and singing and rapping to each other. It was then that I noticed Bella's dress and exactly what she looked like. Stunning was what she looked like. No, stunning isn't the right word. I don't even know what the right word is. There isn't one to describe the way she looks. Her dark blue dress hugged her body perfectly and went beautifully with her pale skin. Her hair was soft and curled. The best part of the way she looked was the smile on her face. I could tell she was having the time of her life as she danced and sang with her two friends. Just seeing her like that made me want to go 

over there and make her as happy as she was right then. I was staring at her when I heard someone say her name.

"Damn! Look at Bella! She _never_ acts like that, you think she might date this year?" a boy with dark brown hair asked his friend.

"I don't know. But I definitely want a piece of that. She looks so _hot_ tonight!" his friend said. I could feel the jealousy grow within me as I heard them talking. How dare they talk about her like that! Wait, why was I reacting this way? I didn't even really know her! I knew I liked her but I didn't know I could get jealous this easily. I _had_ to get to know her better.

"Don't get your hopes up boys. Bella doesn't date. _Period._ You know how strict she is about that. I don't know why she doesn't. She just doesn't." another boy said to the other two.

So Bella didn't date? At _all_?She wouldn't even give me a chance. Great. My night just went down the tube from those 3 words. I took one last look at Bella and decided that I should just give up. If we became friends, that would be great. But I didn't want to try and force her into friendship when I knew I wanted so much more. I didn't want to hurt her. I left the gym one last time to go back to my room. I actually made it to my room this time. I didn't bother changing. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through all 1000 channels 5 times before I heard the door open and heard my name.

"Edward"

BPOV

This was _not_ happening. Edward was _not_ Jasper and Emmett's roommate. I had already embarrassed myself in front of him enough for one night. I looked over to Alice and Rose; their mouths had dropped from surprise. Alice's mouth curled up into a smile as she composed herself. Edward had turned around by this point. I noticed what he was wearing. He had a gorgeous green dress shirt on. It complimented his eyes perfectly. I had to remind myself to breathe when I looked at him.

"H-hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just met these girls at the dance and decided to come back here for some fun. You in?" asked Jasper. I silently prayed for him to say yes and for him to say no at the same time I couldn't make up my mind.

"Yeah, sure" he said with a smile.

"So where were you all night man?" Emmett asked. Oh, no. This is not good. Please don't talk about me stuttering.

"Well I couldn't find you after I came out of the bathroom, so I went to the drink table and then decided to get out of there. I'm not much of a dancer so I went to look at the stars. Then I went 

back in for a little bit and came back here." I let out a breath of relief. He didn't say anything about me. Thank God.

"Oh, well. That's cool I guess. We were actually hanging out with these three for a while." Emmett said as he nudged Rosalie and she started laughing. Alice walked over to Edward and stuck out her hand with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Alice Brandon! I think we have English together" she said as she shook a very confused Edward's hand.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Rosalie Hale, also in your English class" said Rosalie. Edward nodded.

"Oh! And this is—" Emmett started.

"Bella" Edward finished. Emmett got a very confused look on his face and kept looking between Edward and me. I could feel my face heat up as I blushed, again.

"How did you…?" Jasper asked, just as confused as Emmett looked.

"Um, she helped me find my way back to the dorm one day… I got lost" Edward said with a sheepish smile. Emmett and Jasper looked at me and I nodded. I didn't trust my voice when I was around Edward. I could barely get out a sentence. I didn't understand why he affected me so. I mean he was just another guy. But something seemed different about him. I couldn't exactly put my finger on what that was but for some reason I couldn't help but want to be around him. At the same time I didn't because I didn't want to embarrass myself. I need therapy.

"Oh, well. I guess you don't need to introduce yourselves… who's up for truth or dare?" Emmett said with an evil grin. We all nodded in agreement. I didn't really like truth or dare, but it might be fun.

"Okay me first. Rose, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare, definitely."

"I dare you to smear peanut butter in one armpit, jelly in the other, and dance around 5 times saying 'I love pb&j!'" Emmett said with a very large grin on his face.

"Ew! No way! Not going to happen." Rose said.

"Yeah, Em that's gross. Plus we don't even have any peanut butter or jelly." Said Jasper. Rosalie mouthed a 'thank you' his way.

"Fine. Then… I dare you to kiss me" said Emmett with a smile on his face.

"Fine" Rose sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! That is not what I asked you to do!" said a very angry Emmett.

"Oh yes it is. You asked me to kiss you. I kissed you. You never specified where" said a smug Rosalie. Emmett was not a happy camper for getting jipped out of his kiss.

"Okay… Edward truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Edward. Surprisingly Emmett didn't make fun of him for picking truth. Normally, people got laughed at for picking truth.

"What's the worst pick up line someone's used on you" That was very easy of Rose. Normally she would make you tell all about some embarrassing thing that made you want to never get Rose angry so she wouldn't spill it. This was nothing compared to what she could dish out.

"At my old school, this girl thought she was God's gift to men and had had her eyes on me since junior high. She came up to me and said 'I can't find my puppy, can you help me find him? I think he went into this cheap motel room.' Basically I ran in the other direction while laughing my head off." We all burst out laughing at the situation. Once we calmed down, it was Edward's turn.

"Bella, truth or dare" I froze for a minute. Did he really just ask me truth or dare? No way was I going to do dare. I mean I had no idea what this kid could dish out on me, at least when I played with Rosalie and Alice I knew what they could do. He didn't get laughed at for choosing truth and it can't be that bad of a question.

"Truth" I said. He paused for a minute. It looked like he was debating whether to ask me something or not.

"… w-why don't you date?" Okay I was wrong. It _can_ be that bad of a question.

"H-how'd you know I don't date?"

"Well, I overheard some guys talking when you were dancing with Alice and Rosalie tonight at the dance. You know during 'Dangerous' and they said that you didn't date. _Period_. I was just wondering why that was… if it's too personal… I understand you don't have to say." Edward said as he looked down, like he was embarrassed for even asking the question. I sat there for a minute and thought over what I could say. I guess it couldn't hurt for them to know. As long as they didn't go spread it around campus. I didn't want everyone to know why I don't date. I looked at Alice and Rose and smiled. They gave me an encouraging nod. I decided I should start the story.

"Well, there's more than one reason I don't really like playing truth or dare. Mainly I just think it's fairly stupid but there's another reason. I usually only play with Alice and Rosalie. Basically, when I was 11 I really liked this kid, Sam. Everyone in my school knew it. I was made fun of for 

the whole school year because he didn't like me back. His friends would taunt me and ask me questions to see how much I knew about him. They thought I was obsessed and I honest to God wasn't. I could tell them the same information about anyone in our grade, and only because I actually paid attention. When I was 12, he called me up and asked me out. I was so excited. I said yes automatically without even thinking it through. I told my friends and I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I had a boyfriend when I didn't have that many friends. I couldn't believe it. The only problem was that he was avoiding me. He didn't talk to me at all. Every time I came his way during school, he'd run the other way. I finally confronted him 2 days later and he told me everything. It turned out that he did it on a dare. That he only did it so he wouldn't be called a wimp. He told me I was ugly and that no way in hell would anyone _ever_ want to date me. Then he dumped me. I was devastated. I've heard a lot of stories of what has happened to some of the girls on campus and I've also witnessed it. I also have my parents, they're divorced and my father is still single. He's dated a couple people but they've all broken his heart. My mother is remarried, but it took her a couple of tires. One man she was thinking about marrying even started to hit on me. When I told him to stop he broke up with my mom and told me I was a worthless piece of crap. He told me I was ugly and he felt sorry for the guy who was stupid enough to propose to me." I paused to look up at their faces. I had been staring at my hands, afraid to see their expressions. Rose and Alice had heard it before but still looked sad, Emmett was in thought (surprise there), Jasper was in disbelief, and Edward looked really angry. I looked back down and continued.

"I've never been able to take emotional pain. Physical pain I can handle. I have to be able being the klutz I am. But no matter what I do, I just can't take being hurt emotionally. One of my only friends as a kid, Jess, completely turned on me and friend dumped me. It was a while before I fully recovered. Not to mention what happened with Sam, I still haven't forgiven him or myself for being so stupid." I looked back up; no one's expressions had changed, except for Edward who now looked like he wanted to punch me. Probably because I was making people feel bad for me. He probably thought I was selfish. "So, that's why I don't date."

Everyone was silent for a moment. I don't think that any of them expected for truth or dare to be this truthful. Well, they were the ones that wanted it right?

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wouldn't want to date either if that happened to me" said Jasper. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Um, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't spread that around campus. I don't want people to feel bad." I said. Jasper and Emmett agreed immediately but what Edward did shocked me. He stood up and just walked out of the room. Still looking as angry as he did before. The boys quickly changed the subject and we decided to watch a movie. I declined and decided to go back to our room. I was pretty tired and I didn't want them to stare at me after what I had just told them. I was kind of hurt by Edward's reaction to the story. I mean, he was the one who asked wasn't he? I walked into the dorm and found my bed. I showered quickly and changed into my favorite sweats. I was out as my head hit the pillow.

I was scared to see Edward the rest of the weekend, so I tried to go out as little as possible. I pretended I needed to study or do some homework. Alice and Rosalie didn't complain but they 

went out with Emmett and Jasper on Sunday. It didn't bother me; it just meant that they weren't there to annoy me about why I wasn't going out of the dorm. The next day was Monday. That meant I had English with Edward. I avoided him by getting to class right before the bell, and making sure I was out right after the second bell. I stayed in my dorm as much as possible, and I would until I was sure he wouldn't talk to me. I had done a good job of avoiding Edward until Thursday. I forgot my history book in the classroom and went to go pick it up. He cornered me on my way there.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked boring those emerald eyes into mine.

"W-well… I-I…" I sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"Why wouldn't I care Bella?" He looked as though I had just insulted him. Well, that wasn't what I was expecting.

"Well, you looked really mad at me last Saturday night when I told you the answer to the truth question… and then you walked out of the room just as angry and without saying anything… so I guess I thought that you thought I was being selfish by telling you… or something like that…" I looked down at my hands.

"Is that what you thought?" I nodded. Then I felt a finger on my chin and he lifted it up so I was looking straight at him. He chuckled.

"I wasn't mad at _you_. I was angry at all those people. It made me mad to know that people treated you in that way. You _shouldn't _have been treated that way. And I left the room because I didn't want to overreact and hurt someone in there. I was really close to punching something or someone, whichever was closest, because I was so mad. It had nothing to do with you" he explained and let my chin go.

"Oh" was all I could say. So I was completely wrong in thinking that he thought I was selfish. I looked back down in embarrassment.

"All week I've been trying to talk to you to see if you're okay" I looked back up.

"Really? You care if I'm okay right now?"

"Of course I care… I care about you Bella. I haven't known you long, but I do care about you." He said with a smile. Wow, he cared. He actually _cared_. I couldn't believe it. I smiled at him, it was the only thing I could think of doing.

"Thank you… for caring. And as of right now… I'm okay." I said sincerely. He then offered to walk me wherever I was going and I happily accepted. Maybe I was wrong about all guys. Maybe they're not all bad.

**A/N: Ahh so now you know Bella's story. And Lauren has tried to stake her claim on Edward and it won't be the last time. So, I hope you liked that chapter it was 10 pages on **

**my Word. So I hope it lasts you till I can get to a computer and type my butt off to get another chapter. But until then, you know what you can do? Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

sclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Twilight

**Dissclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be doing this.**

**A/N: Okay here's another chapter. I had to stop by my mom's office with her and I convinced her to let me type this chapter up! So yay for my mom. Anyway, updates will be random for the next couple of weeks. My computer will be at least looked at in about 2 weeks and then I might know more after that so I will let you know when I know more about my computer. But enough of my babble. Read!**

Chapter 6

You know how sometimes, people bond over the weirdest things? Well, that's what happened with us. After the game of truth or dare, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I were closer than Siamese twins… or Siamese sextuplets. Whatever. We had sort of paired off, yet we were a group at the same time. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, me and Edward. Even though it wasn't official, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were basically dating. It was only a matter of time before that happened. It really wasn't like that with me and Edward. He was my best guy friend and I was his best girl friend. Although I couldn't exactly deny it anymore, I had a thing for Edward. But it didn't change anything about us. I had had crushes before, not like this, but I did have them. I wouldn't even listen when Alice and Rose would tell me that it was obvious he felt the same way. It was just impossible for him to. We all ate at the same lunch table because Alice, Rose and I were kind enough to allow them to sit at our sacred table. It was the end of October and we were talking about Jake's upcoming Halloween party.

"_Please_ let me dress you!" I heard Alice plead to Emmett and Jasper as I sat down.

"No way" said Jasper.

"Whatever it is she wants to dress you for, you should let her do it. Trust me; it's easier to just say yes now." I told them. I had experience with this matter. Alice all but dressed me for school everyday. "What is it she wants to dress you for anyway?"

"Jake's Halloween Party" said Emmett. Oh, I could see their point.

"Oooh, yeah. Completely disregard what I said before" I said with a laugh. I started to eat my pizza when I noticed there were only five of us sitting here. That was weird. Usually, Edward is either right behind me or already at the table when I get there. "So, where's Edward?"

Everyone just kind of looked at me.

"Well, we thought you would know." Said Rose.

"Why would I know?"

"Well because you two are always together so we just figured" said Emmett. They had a point. I almost always knew where Edward was, but not in a creepy stalker way, in a best friend way. I scanned the crowd for him. I saw a glint of bronze hair and I knew it was him.

"Oh, there he is! Talking to Lau—" I stopped. Lauren was the slut of the school. All she wanted was to get in every guy's pants and sadly enough, she usually got what she wanted. Lauren's back was to me and Edward was facing me. I could see the annoyance in his eyes as she talked to him. I started to laugh a little. Lauren's attention was diverted just as Edward and I made eye contact. I smiled as I saw relief fill his eyes. He mouthed the words "Help me" and I started laughing. I sighed, nodded and got up to go save him from the slut.

"So… I was thinking, I could, ya know, show you my dorm. I just got a new bed and it's _so_ comfortable" I heard Lauren say trying to sound seductive and sexy. "You _have_ to try it out." She was failing miserably.

"I… uh… well, you see…" Edward stammered, trying to figure out how to let her down gently. Lauren started to smile. Ew, she thought he liked her.

"Hey Edward! I was just seeing if you were going to come and sit down cause well one: your pizza's getting cold and 2: Alice wanted to go over plans." I said.

"Yes, I am… right now." Edward said quickly and started walking away. I was about to follow when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see a pissed off Lauren.

"Listen, Swan. Edward is _mine_ so _back off!_" I started to laugh.

"Oh really? Then he wasn't just trying to let you down easily like the _gentleman_ he is?"

"No. He was just shocked to know that I want him, that's all."

"Really, then why'd he leave so fast without even giving you an answer?" I said. I saw her face grow hotter with anger and it only added to my happiness. I then turned on my heel and walked back to the table.

It was the night of Jake's Halloween Party. On Halloween to be exact. Alice had convinced me to let her pick my costume, although I'm still not sure exactly why I agreed. Alice and Rose spent a while on my hair and make up before giving me my costume to change into. They had straightened the waves in my hair and given me dark eyes with a light red lipstick. They were going to change and get ready as I did. I walked into the bathroom to change. I saw a pirate costume hanging up, but it looked entirely too small for me to be wearing.

"Alice!" I called.

"Yes Bella?"

"I think you left your costume in here and have mine out there. This thing is way too small for me"

"I'm sure. Just put it on. It will fit I promise." Stupid little pixie always getting what she wanted. I took the costume off the hanger and slipped it on. It was a one piece costume. I had three quarter sleeves that were cut zigzagged, a little black leather vest, a gold belt to separate it, and a very short skirt part. There were leggings and knee high boots. The whole costume except for the boots and leggings were black and white vertically striped. I put the scarf in my hair as a head band and walked out of the room. Alice saw me and squealed before putting a necklace with coins on it around my neck. I looked like a slutty pirate. Wonderful. Alice was literally a pixie that night. She had a little light green, form fitting dress on with flowers on it and sparkles. She had a tiara in her hair and was carrying a wand. She also had light green boots to match it. Her make up was done beautifully and was sparkly. Rose was going as a devil. She had red pants on with a spaghetti strap top on that showed off her midsection a little bit and red horns in her hair. She also had a tail coming off the pants at her butt. She had bright red lipstick and her hair curled. They both looked great.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as the two of them giggled at me.

We made our way over to Jake's dorm. We walked in to see that they had moved the beds out to make room for the guests. We saw the boys over sitting on a couch.

"Hey boys" said Rosalie. The boys just sat there with their mouths wide open.

"What are you three supposed to be?" Jasper recovered first.

"Well, Rose is the devil, Bella's a pirate and I'm a pixie of course!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And I had to admit, it was pretty obvious. By now Edward and Emmett had also recovered and I noticed what the boys were wearing. Jasper was wearing a simple baseball uniform with a baseball cap. Edward was wearing a football uniform with the marks under his eyes. Emmett, oh boy Emmett. He was dressed as Superman.

"Uh, Emmett?" Rose started to say.

"I'm sorry but there is no Emmett here. Just Superman" said Emmett with a crazy smile.

"Oh well, that's just too bad then. Cause I really wanted to dance with _Emmett_. But since _he's_ not here. Oh well, and I really just dressed like this for him. But I guess I'll just leave then" said Rosalie as she turned away. Man this girl was good.

"Wait! Rose! I was just kidding, Emmett's here, just under the Superman!" Emmett called after Rose as he went to find her.

"So Alice… want to dance?" Jasper said with a smile.

"Of course! I can't refuse a man in uniform." Said Alice as they walked in the same direction as Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and I were now alone. Not that this is a new situation, just that I've never been alone with him wearing this short of a skirt.

"So, Alice dressed you I take it?" Edward asked.

"Yes… although I guess it could be worse" I said with a laugh. "But I wish the skirt was longer"

"I don't…" I heard Edward mumble, obviously so I wouldn't hear, although I probably heard wrong. "Yeah definitely I mean what if you're dancing and everyone can see your butt?"

"What? Why wouldn't people want to see my butt Edward? Plus you need to shake what your mama gave ya!" I said as his eyes grew wider, this was fun. "But, then again… _my _mama didn't give me much to work with… not that she had that much to spare… what?" Edward just sat there looking at me like I was crazy… hm maybe I was?

"You're talking about how big your butt is" he said.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that Edward. And I'm totally right, I have like the smallest butt in the world."

"No you don't have the smallest butt in the world, Bella" Edward said reassuringly.

"Yes, I do. Seriously! The whole back of my body is like a wall! No bumps or anything" I said back, as weird as it might seem, this is the kind of stuff I talked to Alice and Rosalie about and even weirder, it was normal to talk like this with Edward and the other boys.

"No you don't, Bella. You have a … very erm nice butt" Edward said uncomfortably.

"Okay Edward, name _one person _with a tinier butt than mine"

"Alice"

"That doesn't count cause everything about Alice is small!" I said a little loudly. Alice heard me.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Love you!" I yelled back and she smiled and returned to her dancing. "Okay, so I have the second tiniest butt"

"I guess I can agree to that" Edward said with a laugh.

"I wish I had Rose's butt, it's pretty huge"

"What is with you girls and complimenting each other like that?" asked Edward.

"What do you mean" I was confused.

"Well, a girl can compliment another girl anytime, like telling her she looks hot or sexy, without anyone thinking she's a lesbian, but if a guy said something like that to another guy, well they'd think he's gay."

"Hmm, I guess that's true. Well…" I had a plan formulating… "I know one guy that wouldn't be… excuse me for a second" I walked away and tried to find Emmett in the crowd.

"Hey Emmett! Wanna embarrass Edward for me?" I asked him.

"Embarrass? Hell yes! What do you want me to do?"

I whispered my plan into his ear. Soon enough he was grinning ear to ear. He nodded and Rose and I stepped back to watch.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett screamed over the music "You look _HOT_ tonight in that uniform!"

Rose and I burst out into laughter as we saw Edward's eyes widen. Not that many people took notice of what just happened but it was well worth it for the ones that did. Some of them didn't know Emmett and looked a little scared, the ones who did know Emmett, gave him a weird look and then just shook their heads and went back to business.

"Great job Emmett! Well I'm gonna go see if I can cool down Edward, he's gonna be pissed" I said as I walked away. I went back to the spot that Edward was when I left him to find that he wasn't there. I looked around and I saw him walk out the door.

I started to run after him, trying to think of why he would leave. He knew that if Emmett did it, it would definitely be a joke, so why was he running? I saw him go towards his dorm and close the door. I walked up to it knocked three times before opening the door. The only problem was that the door was locked. I sighed.

"Edward! Please unlock the door and let me in…" silence "I know you're in there I just saw you go in. Now please unlock the door. I just want to talk to you. It was a joke." Nothing. I waited a minute to let him think it over.

"Okay Edward, if you don't open this door in 30 seconds, I'm going to go steal Emmett's keys and come in anyways. So we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, personally, I prefer the easy way. It means less walking in these boots." Still silence. Why was he so angry? I started to count down from thirty.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" I was about to say one when I heard the lock click open. I turned the handle and let myself in.

"Edward? ...Are you okay?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of his bed. He was sitting cross legged at the top of the bed just staring at his comforter. "It was a joke, I'm sorry; I didn't think you would take it this way. Emmett didn't mean anything by it, everyone knows that Emmett's a big joker and kind of crazy anyway."

"Not everyone." Edward said still staring at his comforter "Not everyone knows him. I saw the faces of some of the people there. They looked at me like I was insane."

"Edward it will blow over by tomorrow"

"But what if it doesn't?" He looked up at me for the first time. It was then I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Edward… what's really the matter? I don't think it has anything to do with the joke." I said with concern. I had never seen so much pain in his eyes. He stayed silent and looked back down at the comforter. "Please… talk to me… you can trust me with whatever's bothering you." He took a deep breath and started talking.

"I never exactly told you the reason I decided to come here did I?" he asked as he looked up. I shook my head.

"Well, it was because of the humiliation I was suffering from back home. I had had a girlfriend, her name was Tanya. She seemed like the perfect girl, she was pretty, had okay grades, seemed to like animals, and she was head cheerleader. I was a jock and everyone had been pressuring me to ask her out. It wasn't that I didn't like her, I did, but I just was too nervous to do it at first. I finally asked her out and she was so excited. For a while everything seemed to be going perfectly. My parents seemed to like her and her parents loved me. The only problem happened after we had been dating for 6 months. When we were together, all she cared about was the physical stuff. She wanted to kiss and make out all the time. Then there were times when she'd try and go a lot farther than I wanted to. She even tried to get me to sleep with her a couple times. I had told her no from the start. That I didn't do that unless I felt I had something really, really special with that person. She didn't like that. After that I started to see the way she acted when I wasn't around. She was rude to people and she talked about me as though I was a possession or a prize she had won and no one could take it from her. Like _I_ couldn't even take me from her. I would see her with the other jocks from all the other teams all the time. I didn't think she was cheating on me but I couldn't help but feel like something was off. I thought it was just me overreacting to something so small. I went on for another month thinking that I was just being stupid. When in reality I was being stupid for thinking I was being stupid. A couple days after our 7 month anniversary I caught her making out with the soccer captain. I couldn't believe she had done something like that and I broke it off right then and there. She didn't even make it look like it was his fault." He stopped and took another deep breath.

"That's when she told me she was a couple weeks pregnant" I just stared at him. Edward? Already a father? No way. There was absolutely no way.

"Now before you make an assumption, it isn't my child. I have never slept with anyone, I am a virgin. After hearing that I knew she had been cheating on me, it was the only explanation for what was happening. After that, I guess she expected me to get back together with her. But I just couldn't, even for the baby's sake. She told everyone that it was my child and that I broke up with her because I didn't want to deal with the responsibilities. I told people that it wasn't true but, no one would listen. I learned that the reason they didn't listen was because she had spread lies about my whole family. My father is a doctor at the hospital there and understands when people can't fully pay for treatment, so he helps them. She made it seem like he traded payment for lap dances or something and he taught me exactly how to manipulate a girl. She also turned my mother into a prostitute and my mother is absolutely _no_ prostitute by _any_ means. She humiliated us all. This happened at the end of the school year last year and my parents decided to send me off so that I wouldn't have to deal with Tanya or anyone. We took a long vacation this month to avoid people. My parents are actually returning tomorrow. I came back early for school." He finished.

I looked at him with nothing but sadness in my eyes. How could someone do that to Edward? He was such a nice person and so caring, why would anyone take advantage of that?

"Are you sure she wasn't just lying about the whole pregnancy thing?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything in the past 4 months. My parents are supposed to call me a little after they get home tomorrow. So, until then I know nothing about the scandals in Forks"

Wait… _Forks?_

"Did you say Forks?" he nodded "As in _Forks, Washington_?" he nodded again with a confused look on his face. "My father lives in Forks!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I was actually born there, but I moved to Phoenix with my mom when I was a baby. I used to visit him when I was younger during the summer." I said.

"Wow, who's your dad? Maybe I know him!"

"Charlie Swan, he's the police—"

"Chief" Edward finished for me. I guess he knew him.

"Wow, you know him. Who are your parents?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen"

"No way! Carlisle's your dad?"

"Yep" That was too weird. Carlisle had seen me way too many times before when I had been clumsy at my dad's house.

"Wow, I didn't know Carlisle had a son!"

"I didn't know Charlie had a daughter" we both started laughing. It was too weird. How could we both know each other's parents and yet not know each other.

"You know… we could call Charlie and see what's happening with Tanya." I said quietly.

He took a deep breath before answering.

"I think that's a good idea" he said. I picked up my phone and dialed Charlie's number. He picked up.

"Hey Bells! How are you doin' kid?" I heard my father's voice.

"Good dad, but um. I was wondering… do you know anything about a girl named Tanya there and something about her being pregnant?" I asked nervously and put it on speaker so Edward could hear. I put a finger up to my mouth to show him not to make a sound.

"Well yes, I mean there was a big scandal about it along with the Cullen family not too long ago but…" Charlie trailed off. "How did you know about Tanya… or anything that goes on here for that matter? I know I didn't tell you about her…"

"Well, I know someone here who used to live around there and we were talking about it and wanted to know what was up." Charlie hesitated.

"How much do you know exactly?"

"The whole story… and weirdly enough I probably know more about it than you do. I just need to know Dad, please." I looked at Edward. He looked like he was about to throw up from nervousness, he looked really scared too. I had to fight the urge to go over there and pull him into my arms and tell him everything was okay…

"Okay… well kid, what do you want to know?" Charlie surrendered.

"All I need to know is if she really _was_ pregnant and what happened with everything since the Cullens left."

"How did you know the Cullens left?" Charlie asked.

"Not now Dad, just please… answer the question…"

"Well…" Charlie started…

**(A/N: I was tempted to leave it there but since I don't know when updates will come… I will spare you the anxiety!)**

"It turned out that she wasn't pregnant. She just said she was so that she could humiliate the Cullens' son, Edward, to get back together with her. Everyone who believed her feels horrible about it. When Carlisle and Esme get back it will be very awkward." Charlie sighed. "I can't believe she'd do something like that. I thought I knew Tanya better but, Edward was right to break it off. He probably knew she wasn't really pregnant. I heard he transferred somewhere because of the embarrassment"

I looked at Edward… he looked like he could kiss Charlie for delivering that news. He looked so relieved and just couldn't stop smiling.

"So, Bells… how did you know about all of this?" I hesitated. I didn't know if Edward wanted my dad to know that he was the one to tell me. I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"I actually met Carlisle and Esme's son here. Edward is one of my good friends now, and he was a little upset about something and it just turned into him telling me about it. He wanted to know what was going on."

"Oh…" said Charlie.

"Well, thanks Dad, but I really should go. Alice and Rosalie are dying to get me into another costume for tonight. Not that I actually _want_ to do that… but you know them" I lied with a laugh at the end.

"Yes I do. Have fun kid. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yep, love you!"

"Love you too Bells" He hung up. I put my phone away and looked at Edward. Next thing I knew I was in a big bear hug.

"Thank you _so_ much" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"For what?" I whispered back, not sure why I was whispering. He let go of me. That wasn't why I had asked that…

"Well, for believing me that it wasn't my child and that I wouldn't have abandoned it if it was. And for calling your dad about it. And for listening… I've been battling myself for so long about it, wondering if I did the right thing. It was nice to know that someone else thought the same as me and helped me figure it out… thank you." He said with my favorite crooked smile.

"Anytime, Edward." I said with a smile of my own. That night we became closer than ever, I knew I could tell him _anything_ and he knew he could do the same. If it was possible, I liked him now more than I did before. More than any guy I had ever had a crush on, more than I had liked Sam. Maybe I could give him a chance… and maybe… just maybe… he wouldn't hurt me.

**A/N: So, there it is. I made it nice and long for you to tide you over until I can try and fit in somehow another update. And even though I won't get them for a couple days or a week I don't really know, please review! Reviews make me happy and a happy writer makes for a better story and longer updates!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: grumbles yada yada yada I do not own twilight yada yada yada

**Disclaimer: grumbles yada yada yada I do not own twilight yada yada yada**

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I know its great news that I got another chapter but… it's even better news that I have computer access now! One of my mom's friends had an old laptop she wasn't using so she's letting me use it until we fix our other computer! Yay for my mom's friend! So now chapters will be a little more regular. But I still have school and softball and dance and 3 honors classes to deal with, plus I'm having a minor writer's block for both of my stories, it's rather depressing because I can't write for either of them. The problem is I know where I'm going I just don't know how to get there. As always ideas are welcome in reviews or PMs but regular reviews are also welcome and highly recommended because more reviews makes for a happy writer and a happy writer makes for a better story and more chapters more often Anyway, that's all for now, time to get back to the story**

Chapter 7

The weekend after Halloween was parent's weekend. It was basically open house, except for we were showing our parents around and they stayed for a whole weekend instead of just coming for one night. Both Charlie and Renee were going to be there along with Phil. I was so excited to see my parents again, even though I had seen them 2 months ago, it was still a long time to be away from your parents. I also couldn't wait to see Alice's and Rosalie's parents again. They were like my 2nd and 3rd set of parents. I was anxious to see Carlisle and Esme again. I knew them from around but I was never that great friends with them, I didn't know if they'd like me. I couldn't wait to meet Emmett's parents, I mean really, who wouldn't want to meet his parents when you look at Emmett. Jasper said his parents were a lot like him, which meant that it'd be nice to meet them too. For once, I couldn't wait to get to parent's weekend.

It was Friday, the night our parents were all coming up, and Edward and I had gone out to get everyone's takeout. Surprisingly, I had never eaten from the place we were getting our food from and neither had anyone but Edward. I had never even heard of it, it must be a new place.

"So, how did you find this place?" I asked Edward as we walked into the front door of the Italian restaurant. I had definitely never seen this place before.

"It's all about the people you know." Edward said with a smirk as he walked up to the host. He whispered something in his ear and the host beckoned us back into the kitchen.

I hesitantly followed, unsure of what was happening. Surely it was against the rules to let a customer into the kitchen right? Edward gave me an encouraging smile and we followed the host.

We walked through the double doors and into an amazing kitchen, and to top it off it smelt delicious, plus I was there with Edward which made the whole thing that much better.

I had finally admitted it to myself and Rose and Alice that I did like Edward a lot. But I had made it very clear that just because I admitted it, doesn't mean anything's going to happen. Well, except for my heart racing whenever I'm with him and blush appearing more than usual.

"Hey! What are you guys doing back here?!" I heard an angry voice call from behind.

Uh-oh, I knew it. We weren't supposed to be back here. Oh god, what would happen now?

"Picking up our food, what does it look like?" Edward said with humor in his voice. I gave him an incredulous look. Obviously there had been some miscommunication going on between the host and Edward and now the chef. I didn't understand why Edward looked so amused by the situation. "I'm just helping out with business"

"Edward!" I said to him, trying to shut him up.

"Oh, so this is her!" the chef said looking at me. What? What about me? How did he know anything about me? What is me? I'm so confused! Edward saw my confused expression and started to laugh.

"Bella, this is my cousin, Anthony. He's the chef here, he just opened this new restaurant."

"Oh, I see. I was kind of confused before." I said.

Now that Edward had pointed it out, I could see some resemblance. Anthony's hair fell messily like Edward's did, although not quite as attractive as Edwards, and they both had the same build.

"We thought it'd be funny if we tried to confuse you. Apparently it worked" Anthony said with a smile. I giggled at that comment. It had worked. It was then that I realized I really had to pee.

"Yeah,… um excuse me but I have to stop at the ladie's room" I said awkwardly as I started to walk out of the kitchen. I was rounding the corner when I heard my name,

"Bella seems like a sweet girl." Anthony's voice carried over in the kitchen. "You've got yourself quite the catch cousin" a catch? Me? No, he must be trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I know." I heard Edward say, it almost sounded like there was adoration hidden in that little sentence.

"So, is all this food for the two of you? A little movie date with some Italian takeout from your awesome cousin's restaurant?" asked Anthony, teasing now.

"No, it's for Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie too. It's not like that with me and Bella" I thought I heard just the slightest bit of disappointment in that last part but I must have been imagining it.

I decided I had heard enough and found my way to the bathroom.

I knew it. He didn't like me. He only thought of me as a friend. He didn't even like the thought of us being together. This realization hit me and it hurt, less than it was if he had said it to my face or if anyone had said it to my face, but it still hurt. Because I had a small hope in my heart that he might actually feel the same way about me. Yes he liked me, but in a sisterly way, a best friend way. That was all I was going to get.

And that would be enough. I liked Edward enough to be able to settle being just friends. I wouldn't try to hint that there was something more like I had been starting to do in the past week.

I sat there as I waited for the rejection to come over me, but it never did. Maybe it was because I knew that someone like him could never like me in the first place and that I knew I was lucky to be his friend, nevermind be one of his best friends. Maybe I knew that because I _did_ hold a place in his heart, even if it wasn't the kind of place I wanted, it was still a place. Even if I never did, this kind of place would be enough for me.

Now if I could only get this aching to stop…

EPOV

After telling Bella about what happened with Tanya, I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It also could have been from the fact that I knew that she wasn't pregnant anymore, that she never was.

I was also excited about parent's weekend. I couldn't wait for Carlisle and Esme to re-meet Bella. I knew they would love her instantly. I was also happy about seeing Charlie again, even though I didn't know him very well, he had always been nice to me back home. He didn't believe Tanya's crockbull story which had already made me like him back in Forks. I wanted to meet Renee and Phil also, I wanted them to like me, to approve of me for their very fragile daughter. I really hoped they liked me.

It was Friday night and we were all waiting for our parents to arrive. We decided to get takeout for dinner instead of going to the cafeteria like every other night. Bella, Alice and Rosalie suggested a bunch of places but I remembered that my cousin had just opened a new Italian restaurant in this town and suggested it. Everyone was up for ordering from a new place.

Bella and I had offered to go pick it up. Anthony and I were going to have a little fun with Bella tonight. I knew she'd freak if she thought we were breaking rules, and she'd freak even more if we got caught. Like it would matter, my cousin is the head chef.

We entered the restaurant and I noticed that Bella looked pleased, she seemed happy that I actually came through with dinner plans.

"So, how did you find this place?" she asked while looking around the restaurant.

"It's all about the people you know." I said with a smirk on my face. I whispered my name to the host, telling him about my cousin and how he was the chef. Apparently, Anthony had told him about tonight so he understood quickly.

He motioned for us to come back with him into the kitchen. Bella looked hesitant. Phase one complete. I gave her an encouraging smile and she followed me and the host back into the kitchen.

We stopped walking and admired the kitchen, it was a very nice one. Bella had told me that she used to cook all the time at home because her mother and her father couldn't. I could see that Bella's inner chef was coming out as she stared at all the expensive appliances. That's when phase two started.

"Hey! What are you guys doing back here?!" I heard Anthony call from behind us. Bella started to blush as she heard this, she knew she had broken rules and now she was nervous. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"Picking up our food, what does it look like?" I said to my cousin. "I'm just helping out with business" Bella looked at me with an incredulous look on her face.

"Edward!" Bella said, obviously trying to shut me up. She was so adorable.

"Oh, so this is her!" Anthony said to me while looking at Bella. Bella turned to me and looked very confused. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Bella, this is my cousin, Anthony. He's the chef here, he just opened this new restaurant." I explained.

"Oh, I see. I was kind of confused before" said Bella as she looked between Anthony and I. I guess she was trying to figure out if we looked similar. We did.

"We thought it'd be funny if we tried to confuse you. Apparently it worked" Anthony said with a smile. Bella started to giggle, oh how I loved her laugh.

"Yeah,… um excuse me but I have to stop at the ladie's room" Bella said awkwardly and she turned to leave the kitchen. I watched her walk away with a look of adoration.

"Bella seems like a sweet girl." Anthony said to me when we knew Bella was gone. Sweet wasn't the right word for her, more like incredible, amazing, wonderful, perfect, I could go on.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"So, is all this food for the two of you? A little movie date with some Italian takeout from your awesome cousin's restaurant?" asked Anthony, teasing me now. I wished it was just for me and Bella, but that would never happen. I sighed.

"No, it's for Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie too. It's not like that with me and Bella" I said with disappointment in my voice. It was true I was disappointed. I wanted it to be like that with me and Bella.

"Oh really? Don't you want it to be like that though?" Anthony asked.

"Well, yeah! Of course I do. But, I don't think that Bella wants that. She also just doesn't date. She's had a really bad past so." I said sadly. It was true. I knew that Bella wouldn't want that because of her past, but I wanted to prove her wrong. That I wouldn't hurt her, ever. I know that every guy will say that but I have no idea how to show her that I won't, that I am incapable of harming such a wonderful creature.

"Well, most girls who say they don't date because of a past are really just waiting for someone to prove them wrong." Said Anthony, "Keep trying, I think she likes you"

What? Bella likes me? No, he must be seeing wrong. How could I ever deserve someone that wonderful to care for me?

"No, Anthony, you've got it wrong. There's no way she likes me." I said sadly.

"No, Edward, _you've_ got it wrong. You should have seen the way she looked at you." I smiled at that. Maybe Bella did like me a little bit more than a friend. But I wasn't going to ruin this friendship if I wasn't 100 sure that she cared for me at least a little bit like that.

Bella came back in and she looked a little different. Only I would have picked it up, maybe Alice and Rosalie would too. I would ask her about it in the car. I didn't need to embarrass her in front of Anthony.

We took our food and walked out of the restaurant. I put the food in the back seat of my Volvo and slipped into the front seat after opening Bella's door. We started to drive in a silence.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked down at her hands.

"Nothing, Edward, I'm fine." She said, I knew she was lying.

"Bella, I know you're lying. Please just tell me. I won't laugh or anything. I promise."

"It's nothing Edward. I just found out something that wasn't what I wanted to hear" said Bella. Oh no, had she heard something I said in the kitchen? Did she not feel the way I felt?

"What did you hear that upset you?" I didn't know if she would tell me, but I knew that she would probably tell Alice and Rosalie and I think I might be able to get out of them.

"It was nothing, Edward, I would tell you if it was important" Bella said as she turned to look out the window and I knew that this was the end of that conversation. I would find out, even if I had to tell Alice and Rose my feelings for Bella.

We returned to the dorm house and walked to the girls' room. When we walked in we were very surprised.

BPOV

We walked into my room and there were 13 extra people in the room than there should have been.

"Charlie! Renee!" I squealed as I ran over to hug my parents.

"Hi sweetie!" Renee said as she hugged me back, over her shoulder I saw that Phil was also there. I said hi to him and gave him a hug as well. I then turned to my father and gave him a big hug as well.

"I thought your flight wasn't getting in till later?" I asked them.

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you." Renee said with a smile. I was so excited to see them all.

I looked around and I saw that Alice's parents and Rosalie's parents were also here. I said hello to them and gave them each a hug. They asked me how classes were going and all that good stuff. It was then that I realized that Emmett's, Jasper's, and Edward's parents were all there too. Emmett and Jasper each introduced me to their parents, Mr. and Mrs. McCarty were very like Emmett. His father was built exactly like Emmett and his mother had his sense of humor. Jasper's parents were calm and collected like he was.

I saw Edward go over to say hello to his parents and give them big hugs. I smiled at this, it was good that their family was no longer humiliated, they could go back to their home and feel comfortable again.

"Bella!" Edward called to me, he waved his hand over, signaling me to come over to him. I walked over there and as I did, I tripped on a cord from my computer.

I waited for the impact with the floor to come, but it didn't. I hung above it for a split second wondering why I wasn't getting closer to it. That's when I noticed I had two strong arms wrapped around my midsection holding me up. I looked up and met a pair of green eyes.

Edward started to laugh and pulled me up. I felt my face grow hot and I realized I was blushing. But I knew that I wasn't blushing because I tripped, I don't blush from that anymore, it happens too often. I was blushing because I liked the feeling of his arms around me. I felt so alone when they were gone, it was like I fit perfectly into them. I shook that thought off, I had heard myself that he didn't want things to be like that with us, no matter how badly I was starting to want that.

"Well, I see this _is_ the same Bella that always came into the hospital" Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yep, I haven't changed." I said looking down. I looked back up and saw Esme smiling down at me. Next thing I knew she had caught me in a hug. We broke apart and she was smiling at me.

"Thank you for helping Edward, it really means a lot to us that you had the courage to ask your father that. And for believing us." Esme said with a very motherly smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"It was no problem Esme, I knew that Edward would never ever do something like that"

We all talked and hung out for the rest of the night, our parents leaving around 9:30 to go to their hotels just off campus. The boys got tired and went back to their dorm leaving me alone with Alice and Rosalie. I knew what was coming next.

"Bella what was wrong when you guys got home. You looked a little depressed." Crap, they noticed too.

"It was nothing guys, I just heard something I didn't want to hear" I told them, even though I knew that wasn't the end.

"What happened?" Alice demanded. I took a deep breath and explained what I overheard, though I didn't tell them that I thought I heard a little disappointment in his voice.

"Bella, I think you may have heard that wrong. Plus, you didn't hear the whole conversation, so you don't know if they said anything else." Said Rosalie.

"How else could he have meant that?" I asked her, a little angry now. I wanted to be right, it meant that I wouldn't get my hope up.

"Well, did it sound like he wouldn't ever think of you that way, like sort of a scoff?" asked Alice. Great, now I would _have_ to tell them about the disappointment.

"um… no. I thought I heard a little disappointment" I told them in a quiet voice, knowing what would come next, and it did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" squealed Alice, "He totally likes you! That disappointment was him thinking that you didn't want it like that I bet! Or it was that he wants it to be like that and he's sad that it isn't!"

Could she be right? Did I hear it wrong? I guess that could fit what I heard in his voice. Maybe I shouldn't have left. I took a deep breath. I was about to tell them that they were right when Alice jumped up.

"Ah! I have to go to the boys' room" said Alice. I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because I left something there when I was over there. I'll be back soon" she said as she headed for the door. She turned around before leaving, "hey Rose? Will you walk me there, its dark out" she put her famous pout on and Rose agreed.

I knew something was up, but I didn't push it, mainly because I knew they wouldn't tell me. I took a shower and climbed into bed. My dreams were filled with Edward again, just like every other night.

EPOV

When we got back into our room I plopped myself onto my bed and started to think. Did Bella like me? Was Anthony right? What was I going to do if she did? So many questions ran through my head and Emmett and Jasper noticed. Well mainly Jasper.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked me. I told them about what Anthony said and then what happened when Bella came back into the room.

"You don't think she overheard you guys talking in the kitchen?" asked Jasper.

"I thought about it, and it might have been that but I didn't really say anything that would upset her. Unless she heard me say that I wanted it to be like that and that's not what she wants." I said. I really just needed to talk to Rosalie and Alice, but I knew that they were probably trying to get the info out of her right now.

"Nah, I don't think so. I think that she likes you." Emmett said. I thought about that when I heard the door open. Rosalie and Alice were in the doorway. Just the people I wanted to talk to.

"Okay we need to talk to Edward. Now." Said Alice.

"Is this about Bella?" Jasper asked, obviously it was about Bella.

"Obviously"

"Then you can talk to us too." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alice what was bothering Bella? Because she wouldn't tell me and it's driving me crazy! I keep thinking that it's something I said, but everything I come up with is just as unlikely as the next!" I said exasperated. Most of the time people were fairly easy to read, but Bella was just so hard. I wish I could read her mind or something!

"Why should we tell you Edward?" Rose demanded. Alright, it was now or never.

"Because I like Bella… a lot"

"That's an understatement!" Emmett bellowed as he started laughing.

"I KNEW IT!" squealed Alice. Great, so I had been obvious.

"Okay, so can you please tell me what's bugging her? Or I mean if it was something I said… because I really don't want her to be upset at me for something she shouldn't be and I want this to work out… even if it's just as friends" I said. Alice started to smile, it was one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen.

"Well, Edward. It _is_ about you. But it was a misunderstanding. You see Bella heard Anthony say her name so she started to listen before she went to the bathroom." Alice started.

"What? She knows I like her?!"

"No! actually… she kind of thinks the opposite…" said Alice. That was weird. If Bella heard the conversation how could she doubt that I have feelings for her?

"Then why does she not think that I like her? I mean it was pretty obvious by the conversation."

"Well, she didn't exactly hear the whole thing. She stopped listening after, 'it's not like that with me and Bella'" of course! I mentally slapped myself for that one. Wait…

"Wait, why would that upset her?" I asked completely confused. "Bella doesn't date, so why would she be upset that I said it wasn't like that between me and her?"

"Well, she thought that you meant that you didn't _want_ it to be like that between you guys." Said Rosalie.

"But I still don't get how that would upset her! She _doesn't_ date, so wouldn't that be a good thing that she thought I didn't want it to be like that?" I was still _so_ confused.

"Not if she likes you…" said Jasper. I looked to Alice. She had a crazy smile on her face.

"Does she?" I asked quietly, my voice was just above a whisper. Alice started to giggle and she nodded. I stopped breathing. Bella likes me? Bella likes me! I was so happy! I hadn't been this happy since… actually I had never been this happy! A smile crept on my face as I remembered I had to breathe.

That night I had the best night of sleep I had had in my life. Being friends with an angel like that had already put me on cloud nine, knowing she shared my feelings for her, well I can't even describe how that feels. It's like cloud nine only a thousand times better.

The next day we were all going out with our parents. We had breakfast together in the cafeteria and then gave them a tour of campus. We went out to lunch, then to mini golf. Alice and Rosalie didn't want Bella to know that I knew. So I had to pretend like I didn't know. It was very hard. But it didn't stop me from helping her golf.

She was terrible, I put my arms around her to help her with her swing. I heard Emmett giggle behind me and I glared at him. She got a hole in one with my help and was so excited. She pulled me into a fierce hug and had a brilliant smile on her face. Sadly, that was the only time she let me help her.

I couldn't help but feel like she just belonged in my arms. She fit perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle. My arms felt empty when she let go but I looked forward to the next time I would get to hold her.

After mini golf, we all went off with our own parents for the rest of the day and for dinner. I didn't like being away from Bella but it was inevitable. My parents and I spent the day in the music room at the school, I played a couple new compositions for them. I had written one for Bella. It was a lullaby, it suited her perfectly. After dinner my parents walked me back to my room and stopped before I opened the door.

"Edward" Carlisle said, "Tanya asked us to give this to you when we saw you. We thought it would be better for you to get it when you weren't surrounded by your friends."

He handed me an envelope. It had my name on the front in Tanya's handwriting. I took a deep breath and took it. I said goodbye to my parents and walked into my room. I was the first one back.

I sat down on my bed and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter…

_Edward,_

_I am so sorry for what I did. I should never have pretended to be pregnant to get you to stay with me. I should have known I was fighting a losing battle, if anyone knew that when you made a decision there was no turning back, I did. I am sorry for cheating on you and trying to push you outside your comfort zone. You had told me time and time again that you weren't ready and I didn't listen, so I tried to find someone who was ready. I never should have done that. Remember when no one would talk to you last year? Well, that's where I am now, but I deserve it, you didn't. I understand if you never want to talk to me or see me ever again. If I had a choice I wouldn't either. I wish I could have been what you were looking for, but I guess fate thought differently. I really hope you find someone worthy of you, I know now that it isn't me. But, Edward, you deserve it._

_-Tanya_

At that moment, all my ill feelings toward Tanya evaporated. Tanya was a very proud person, it took a lot for her to apologize. I knew that she meant it because she never once asked for me back and she admitted that she wasn't for me. She was right though, I didn't want to see her again if I could help it. I put the letter on my nightstand to show Bella later, I didn't know how she would react but I wanted her to know that Tanya had apologized.

BPOV

After mini golf we went our separate ways with our parents. Renee, Phil, and Charlie took me into the city to walk around. We shopped a little but Renee and I decided to walk around Central Park while Charlie and Phil bonded a little.

"So, you've made some _more_ new friends this year" said Renee. What was she getting at?

"Yep, they're really cool. It's like were a family."

"So, Alice and Jasper are going out?" she asked.

"Not exactly, it's not official but it will be soon, I know it" I said.

"What about Rose and Emmett?" Geeze my mother was gossipy today.

"Same thing. But I think that one might happen sooner." I waited for her to get out whatever it is she wanted to ask before saying anything else.

"What about Edward… you two looked cozy" ah-ha! That's what she was getting at. I blushed.

"so you like him?" Renee asked. I nodded. Her face lit up. I guess she approved.

"I knew it, I mean you two were so close earlier today, and honey, you should have seen your face when he helped you out with golfing, it was bright red and you were glowing." I started to laugh, but then I remembered what I had heard the night before.

"I don't think he likes me though," I said in a sad voice,

"well, I think he does. You didn't see his face when he was helping you, he looked like he felt like the luckiest guy in the world." I laughed at my mother and we kept walking.

Later after some dinner my parents brought me back to my room before heading to their hotel. We said our goodbyes and I walked into my room.

The rest of the weekend was fairly uneventful. We had some fun with our parents but nothing major happened with me and Edward. I wasn't sure what that meant but I knew I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. All I _did_ know was that every time he saw me looking at him his face brightened, but I've always been bad at reading people so I probably got that wrong.

Our parents left that Sunday night and it wasn't the tearful goodbye we had expected. We told them we were going to stay over Thanksgiving break, but we'd be home for Christmas. We were all exhausted from the weekend and decided to crash early that night. After all, we did have classes the next day. That night my dreams were filled with Edward again, I slept soundly.

**A/N: awww, okay, so Edward knows that Bella likes him. There will be more drama in chapters to come so get ready. Just so you guys know I'm planning on taking this story through their whole junior year. I don't know if I'll make a sequel for their senior year yet but I will know more when I get to that point. So as always, ideas are welcome (remember minor writer's block!) and so are reviews! Because the more reviews I get the faster these chapters will come out! So click that review button and get typing! Please!**

**-Elaine**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: grumbles yada yada yada I do not own twilight yada yada yada

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did I would be happy dancing all over the world. But I'm not, I'm sitting here writing a fanfiction. So therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: okay so thanks for all who reviewed on the last chapter! I'm not going to be one of those writers who demand reviews for a chapter to come out. (sorry if anyone found that offensive) I love reviews, they do make me feel better about my story and that makes me more willing to write a chapter faster. Although with school, dance classes, softball and stupid annoying girls in my school who love to force me into their drama, reviews might not make a chapter come out faster. But they are certainly welcome!**

Chapter 8

November was flying by and before I knew it, it was a week before Thanksgiving. We had all decided to stay on campus for Thanksgiving instead of going home. The six of us were inseparable even for a few days. Anthony and his wife, Elizabeth, had invited Edward to Thanksgiving at their house and had told him that the rest of us were welcome. We had accepted their offer but I felt a little weird. I had already met Anthony but I didn't know if I wanted another "restaurant incident".

A few weeks back Edward told me about Tanya's letter to him,

"_Bella there's something I want to show you" Edward said. We were hanging around in his room while Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had class. He went over to his bedside table and took something out of the drawer. I went over and sat on his bed. He sat down beside me and handed me a sheet of paper._

"_My parents gave me that during parent's weekend" he said. I looked at the piece of paper._

"_What is it?" _

"_It's a letter to me from Tanya." I froze. This was not good. Why would Tanya write a letter to Edward? Why would he keep it? Was he showing it to me as a way of telling me he's fallen back in love with her? That had to be it. I knew I was crazy for thinking for even a second that Alice, Rose, and my mother were right. I had heard correctly that night in the restaurant. "Read it." _

_I started to read it. Preparing myself for the pain I knew would come when I read that letter, she would tell him that she loved him, that she had done this out of care for him or something like that and he would believe it. I can just hear him now, 'I can't believe that's why she did it. We're back together, I love her!' Little did I know that I was preparing myself for nothing,_

_Edward,_

_I am so sorry for what I did. I should never have pretended to be pregnant to get you to stay with me. I should have known I was fighting a losing battle, if anyone knew that when you made a decision there was no turning back, I did. I am sorry for cheating on you and trying to push you outside your comfort zone. You had told me time and time again that you weren't ready and I didn't listen, so I tried to find someone who was ready. I never should have done that. Remember when no one would talk to you last year? Well, that's where I am now, but I deserve it, you didn't. I understand if you never want to talk to me or see me ever again. If I had a choice I wouldn't either. I wish I could have been what you were looking for, but I guess fate thought differently. I really hope you find someone worthy of you, I know now that it isn't me. But, Edward, you deserve it._

_-Tanya_

_I couldn't believe it. She gave him up. _

"_Oh" I said, "why did you show me this?"_

"_Why wouldn't I? First of all, you're by best friend. Second of all, you're the one who helped me through this, and third of all, I have no secrets from you." I smiled at that. I was happy that he could tell me anything. _

"_That was really nice of her" I said, looking back down to the letter._

"_Yeah, it was. I'm happy that she's changed for a good reason. I'm so happy that she wrote me the letter" oh no. He was back in love with her. I knew it. He was happy she wrote to him so that he could now see that she had really changed and he could love her once again. I knew it! "It gave me that closure that I needed. Now I can fully go after who-… what I want"_

"_what do you mean? Why would getting closure from Tanya help you go after what you want" I asked. I noticed that he had started to say something before 'what I want' and I'm almost positive that he started to say 'who'_

"_It's just that I didn't want to get too into someon- thing that I might have to leave behind if something happened with that. And now I can" he said with a smile. _

I was now walking back from my history class, the last before the break. I was so happy that tomorrow was Friday. We were all going to see this new movie that was coming out, _Dawn_. It was about this girl, Izzy, who had fallen in love with a vampire, Edwin. It was supposed to be really good and I couldn't wait. I also couldn't wait for it to be Friday because I only had 3 classes that day and so did Edward, which meant that I would probably be spending the rest of the day with just him and then I'd get all of next week without any school interruptions. Even though I was almost positive he didn't like me I still loved to spend time with him. Before he was anything to me he was my best friend.

When I got back into the dorm, I was hit with an aroma of pizza.

"Bellarina!" I heard Emmett's loud voice say as I was attacked by the big teddy bear.

"Em—can't… breathe…" I said with a raspy voice from his hug. He chuckled and let me down. I threw my bag in the corner, took my coat off and tossed it onto the bed and walked around until I could find where the pizza smell was coming from. I found the pizza box on Rosalie's desk

"Eureka!" I said with a smile as I opened the pizza box and took out a slice. I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned around and found myself not 6 inches away from 2 emerald eyes. I gasped quietly and was lost in his beautiful eyes. I heard a chuckle from a distance but couldn't exactly figure out how far away it was. It was then that I lost the green eyes.

"Breathe Bella" I heard a velvet voice say in my ear. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding until then. I was sure everyone could hear it. That's embarrassing. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it. Alice then came over to the desk with me to get another slice.

"a little hungry are we?" she said with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm starving for _pizza_" I said while glaring at her. I walked to my favorite bean bag and sat down with my pizza. I smiled at it before taking a large bite out of it.

"Eureka?" I heard Edward say.

"Don't knock my words, especially when I'm looking for pizza" I said with a mouthful of my favorite food. Edward started laughing.

"You are without a doubt, the most abnormal creature I have ever met" I shrugged and kept on chewing,

"If being excited when I find my pizza is classified as being abnormal; then I'd be sad to be normal" I said with a smile on my face.

It was now Friday and we were getting ready to go to the movies with the boys. Alice had talked me into letting her dress me so, that's what I'm doing at this particular moment. She dressed me in a flowy white top with a dark pink flower pattern towards the bottom, and some cute jeans, with boots. She gave me a white jacket with a fake fur collar. Alice was wearing a sweater dress that was grey and black striped with a turtle neck and leggings with boots. She wore a button up jacket over it. Rosalie was wearing a long white turtle neck sweater with three-quarter sleeves and skinny jeans with boots also. She had an Abercrombie vest on to keep warm. **(a/n: outfits on profile) ** I didn't understand why we were getting so dressed up just to go to the movies but, they will be how they are. We met the boys in the common room of our dorm, looking great, obviously.

We headed out to the movie and got good seats. While watching the movie I couldn't help but think of Edward, one of the characters, Edwin, just reminded me of him. I was just excited that I got to sit next to him in the theaters. There was a part where Izzy was talking about how she couldn't dance. I started to laugh.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how Izzy and I are alike, she can't dance without falling and neither can I" I said, it was true. I honestly couldn't dance.

"It's all in the leading" said Edward, but I heard 2 voices when he spoke. We both looked at the screen and noticed that Edwin had said the same thing at the exact same time. We started to crack up. We started to head back to the car when I noticed that it was only me and Edward walking.

"Where are all the others?" I asked Edward. He started to laugh.

"Emmett and Jasper are talking to them" he said with a smile. I gave him a confused look then it changed and my eyes widened with realization.

"No!" I said with a smile. Edward nodded and I couldn't help but squeal like Alice. I was so excited. We waited for a couple minutes by Emmett's huge jeep for them to come back.

Alice and Jasper came back first with Alice bouncing along before sprinting towards me.

"OHMYGOSHBELLAJASPERJUSTASKEDMETOBEHISGIRLFRIENDANDISAIDYESDUHWHYWOULDNTIWANTTOBEYOURGIRLFRIENDANDTHENHEKISSEDME!" Alice said.

"Alice, take a deep breath and say it again, but slower this time." I said trying to calm her down.

"I said, OH MY GOSH BELLA JASPER JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND I SAID YES DUH WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND THEN HE KISSED ME!" said Alice with a huge smile on her face. I started to laugh and gave her a huge hug. I saw Jasper behind us and he was glowing with happiness. Rose and Emmett came back a few seconds later and I already knew.

So my two girl best friends were dating Edward's two guy best friends. It was now Thanksgiving and we were heading over to Anthony's house for dinner. Alice had dressed me again. I was now wearing a teal sleeveless v neck dress. Alice was wearing a shirt/dress that had a black and white swirl design with leggings. Rosalie was wearing a black and grey short sleeve sweater dress with a large collar. They both looked amazing.

We took Rosalie's BMW to Anthony's house, the boys were already there. Edward was wearing a black shirt with different shades of grey stripes. Emmett was wearing a black striped shirt and Jasper was wearing a burgundy one. We walked into the kitchen and found Anthony and Elizabeth working on dinner.

"Hey girls!" said Anthony. I smiled and walked over to give him a hug.

"Hey Anthony, this is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They're my roommates and Jasper and Emmett's girlfriends." I said.

"Oh, nice to meet you girls. This is my wife, Elizabeth" Anthony said as he motioned towards the woman preparing the meal. She was beautiful, she had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black polka dot baby doll dress.

"Hi girls. I'm so happy you could join us" Elizabeth said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you for inviting us. It was very kind of you" said Alice. Elizabeth just chuckled.

"It's our pleasure. We didn't want you all to be without a family on Thanksgiving." After that Rose, Alice and I decided to help out Elizabeth in the kitchen. Or well I was the only one who worked with the food since Alice and Rosalie aren't the best cooks.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Rosalie asked.

"3 years in January" Elizabeth said with pride. Alice awed and we all started to laugh.

"So, if he's the chef, how did you get roped into cooking?" I asked. It didn't make sense to me, if you had a professional chef with his own restaurant, why wouldn't he be cooking?

"Well, he has to cook so much and especially during the holidays, I give him a little break." Said Elizabeth.

"Huh, that makes sense."

We kept talking for a while as we cooked, Elizabeth was very easy to talk to. It was like we were already part of her family. She kind of reminded me of Esme. We were almost finished when I felt a breath on my neck. My breathing stopped.

"So, having fun with my cousins" Edward whispered in my ear right behind my head. It took me a minute to recompose myself

"Y-yes actually." I said as I turned around to face him. He was smiling that crooked smile I love so much. "I really like Elizabeth, she's so sweet." He smiled even wider.

EPOV

I couldn't believe that I had almost slipped while telling Bella about Tanya's letter. I think she might have caught it, but she didn't say anything. The Friday before Thanksgiving we had pizza at the girl's room for dinner. Bella got back late because of her history class. I was counting down the minutes until she walked in the door. I loved spending time with her, it might have had something to do with the fact that I had a major crush on Bella, but even if I didn't, I would still be extremely excited to be spending the greater part of the day with her tomorrow. When the door to the dorm finally opened, I was not the first person she saw. This was because Emmett is so huge and had picked her up in one of his bear hugs. She finally got released and put her stuff down. I got up to go say hi to her but she didn't even notice me. This made me frown. I then saw her go over to the box and realized why she was so unobservant to me.

She smelled the pizza.

I walked up to her, standing right behind her still chuckling. She turned around with a piece of pizza in her hands and froze. She was looking straight into my eyes and she wasn't breathing. I smiled at this, it meant that it was possible that I effected her at least a little bit as much as she effected me. I turned to her ear and reminded her to breathe. I walked back to my seat on the couch and she came back a couple minutes later.

The next day, after spending the majority of the day with Bella, we were all going to the movies. Izzy reminded me so much of Bella I couldn't stand it. I was completely jealous of Edwin, I mean he had a girl that was so much like Bella and he could hold her and kiss her and tell her everything he felt for her. I couldn't do that. At least not yet.

On Thanksgiving, we took 2 cars because the girls needed extra time to get ready. I really hoped that Bella liked Anthony and Elizabeth. I didn't know how she felt about Anthony but really wanted her to at least like him. When Bella came in I was completely stunned. She was wearing a teal dress that contrasted beautifully with her skin and her hair. She went into the kitchen with Alice and Rosalie to greet Anthony. To my surprise she gave him a hug. They started to chat with Elizabeth and help her make dinner and Anthony walked out of the kitchen. He whistled.

"Wow, we've sure got some girls don't we?" Anthony said with a smile.

"Yes, we do" Emmett said. Jasper sighed and smiled. He still couldn't believe Alice liked him. Everyone turned to me.

"What?" I asked. They all had the same looks on their faces. They had smiles and their eyes were narrowed towards me.

"When are you going to ask Bella out?" Emmett asked, well more like yelled.

"Shhhh! Emmett! The girls are in the room right next door!" I said.

"But he's right. Dude, the way you look at her." Jasper said while shaking his head. I looked down, had I really been that obvious?

"Guys…" I took a deep breath "it's not that simple. Bella already has trouble trusting guys, I don't want her to think I'm the same. I need to be able to show her that I'm not going to hurt her."

"Edward, she likes you. A lot. I think that if you wait too long, she'll be hurt if you _don't_ make a move soon. I think she kind of thinks you like her" said Anthony.

"No, I know she doesn't think that. Though I've been trying to give her signs for a while, she won't pick up on them by herself. Anthony, she heard part of our conversation a month ago at the restaurant. She heard the wrong parts and interpreted them all wrong. She thinks that there's no way I feel that way for her."

"Well, when you do date, I can't wait to rag on you for it. My little Eddie will have a girlfriend" Anthony teased. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I didn't need to be talking about all this with Bella right around the corner. I didn't want her to hear part of the conversation and misunderstand it again.

I walked to the kitchen and found all the girls talking and laughing as they were making the dinner. I walked up behind Bella and fought the urge to wrap my arms around her tiny little waist. Instead I decided to whisper in her ear.

"So, having fun with my cousins?" I heard her gasp a little and freeze for a second. A moment later she turned around to face me and I was looking into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-yes, actually" I smiled, "I really like Elizabeth, she's so sweet" she said with a smile. I was happy, she liked my cousins. This was a good sign seeing as they'd hopefully be her family one day… wait WHAT? What did I just say? No, why would I ever think of marrying her… or at least be thinking of that yet. I mean I-I'm not even dating her… maybe I like her more than I thought…

I started to help get the food onto the table and gather everyone around. Once we were all in order, Anthony at the head, Elizabeth to his right, me on his left, Bella next to me, Rosalie next to her, Emmett at the other head, Alice next to Elizabeth with Jasper on her other side, Anthony started grace.

"Dear Lord, Thank you for bringing us all together this year for Thanksgiving. Even though we are not all related by blood or even by marriage, we all care for each other and that is what truly matters during this wonderful day. Please bless this wonderful food that Elizabeth and the girls have prepared… though it won't be as good as my food—ouch!" Anthony said as Elizabeth elbowed him. I chuckled and Elizabeth looked as though she didn't do anything, "… and…. I can't think of anything else… LET'S EAT!" he finished. We all murmured 'amen' and sat down.

The rest of the night went well. Bella was very social with everyone and I couldn't be more proud. The six of us had become a sort of family in our time here and we lacked a mother and father, it seemed that Anthony and Elizabeth would become the honorary "mother and father" of our family.

The boys and I walked the girls back to their dorm when we got back from Anthony and Elizabeth's house. I was reluctant to let Bella leave my sight, only because I loved having her near me. We reached the dorm and the other 2 couples, not that we were a couple, were saying goodnight to each other. I sighed.

"So…"

"So…" Bella mimicked me. She started giggling, so naturally I did too.

"You… wanna… hang out tomorrow…?" I hesitated, "Just… me and you?" Oh no, what have I just done? Did I ask her on a date? No, we've hung out before just the two of us… but not planned… oh great, get ready for a rejection Edward.

"Oh…! uh… yeah! Sure!" she said with a smile on her face. "I-I'd like that" That made me smile. I didn't get rejected!

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her. I was so excited right now but I couldn't show it.

"Well… I don't really know… we could do some Christmas shopping?" She suggested with a laugh.

"Haha, alright… sounds like a plan" I said with a big smile "I'll meet you in your common room at… 11 o'clock then?"

"Definitely" she breathed. I gave her a hug and she walked inside. She gave me a smile before closing the door.

Thanksgiving… best holiday… ever.

BPOV

I closed the door and couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't a date, but he wanted to hang out with me… _just me_. It wasn't like I was the only one to hang out with because the others had classes, no one had classes tomorrow. He knew that we would all hang out tomorrow but he wanted it just to be the two of us. And it also wasn't because we hadn't hung out by ourselves in a while because we had. I was so happy.

I started giggling uncontrollably. Yes, it sounds delusional, but I had had a realization. I really liked Edward, and if he had asked me to be his girlfriend tonight, I would have said yes without hesitation. I realized that I trusted Edward, more than I had ever trusted another guy. And that the reason I was so happy this whole week when I would hang out with him and so sad when he would leave was because I wanted to be around him all the time and I was slightly disappointed that he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. Even though I didn't know for sure that he really liked me. I thought back to all those times I was dazzled by him and remembered that I had been thinking about his lips, and what it would be like to kiss him, or when I would see him lifting something, I would be staring at his muscles, or when he was holding something, I wished that it was me that he was holding. And when we would hug, even though all it was was a friendly hug, I wouldn't want him to let me go. I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed, still smiling. This is when Alice and Rosalie come in, chatting.

"her dress was _so_ cute. I mean I _have _to kn—" Alice stopped and looked at me. "Bella" she said my name slowly. I looked over at her still smiling.

"What happened?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face. Her eyes got wide and she gasped.

"OH MY GOSH! HE ASKED YOU TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND DIDN'T HE?!" she screamed and ran over to my bed and jumped on it. I started laughing.

"No, Alice, he didn't." her face fell. "But…" her face lit up again. "he did ask me if I wanted to hang out tomorrow just the two of us." 5…4…3…2…1

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squealed. "So what are you guys doing? Or is it a surprise? Oh I bet it is! He is so good at that kind of stuff I know I've heard stories. Aw I wonder if it'll be romantic and then he'll ask you to be his girlfriend. I hope he does I mean he has to cause he totally likes you I mean its so obvious, or well to us, maybe not to you because you're like dating-intolerant and you'd probably say no but—"

"ALICE!" I yelled. She stopped talking. "We're just going Christmas shopping. And no he isn't going to ask me to be his girlfriend, how lame would that be? And no I am not dating-intolerant. And… I would say yes… immediately if he asked me"

They looked at me in shock. I had never said that about a boy. Even when I liked one, although I never liked one this much.

Alice got me up at 8:30 the next morning to get me dressed, I didn't mind it so much anymore because I had a reason that I wanted to look good. I wanted to look good in front of Edward. I had a flowy, comfortable graphic tee on that was a dark grey with a white flower print. I was also wearing a dark grey hoodie and had a black and white checkered scarf. Rosalie curled the ends of my hair inward and did my makeup. It was only a trip to the mall but I looked comfortable.

"A-are you ready to go?" Edward asked when I came out of the elevator. I loved it when he stuttered. He was so cute.

"Yep, and for once I'm excited to shop… too bad Alice isn't here." I said with a laugh. Little did he know I was only excited to shop because he was there and Alice wasn't. We got into his Volvo and headed off. Edward put on the radio and before I knew it I was singing and dancing along to one of my favorite songs.

"_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time"_

I started laughing at myself because I had gone pitchy on that last note. I then heard a chuckle from beside me and I remembered who I was in the car with. I looked over to my right and saw that Edward had a weird look on his face because he was trying not to laugh. I felt my face grow hot and I knew I was blushing.

"… that's one of my favorite songs…" that did it. He couldn't hold it in any longer and started to crack up.

"You should have seen yourself. You looked ridiculous." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hey you're just jealous of my singing capabilities and my mad dance skills!" I said in defense. I started laughing too.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it was rude for me to laugh" he said sincerely, only making me like him more. "But you do have a great voice."

"What? No I don't." I said. I always liked to sing but could never get the courage to really sing in front of anyone other than my mother, father, Alice and Rosalie. And I never believed that I could sing.

"Yes, you do. I'm a music student I think I know what I'm talking about. And I told you before, I would never lie to you." He said seriously. I smiled.

"Thank you."

When we got to the mall, there were a million people there. I had forgotten it was black Friday. Stupid.

"Yikes! There's a lot of people here" I said to Edward. He looked around.

"Nahhh it's like empty!" he said sarcastically. I gave him a look and he kept on smiling.

"Well, I don't think we're going to get much done, if we don't get killed by one of these mobs." I said, it was true. Alice had taken me shopping on black Friday once and even _she_ didn't like it.

"Well… what do you suggest we do instead" Edward asked me.

"nuh-uh I picked this failure. It's your turn now."

"Alright… how about we bring the car back to school and then just walk around town?" He suggested. I liked the sound of that. I nodded and we rushed out.

We dropped the car off and headed towards town. It was chilly out but it wasn't too cold with what I was wearing.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Edward mimicked me like I had the night before. He looked at me and looked more like he was searching for my soul than just looking at me. I looked down.

"I really liked your cousins… they were really cool. It was easy to be myself around them" I said sincerely.

"I'm glad you liked them. They really liked you too." He said while smiling at me. I looked around and saw that none of the trees had leaves on them because it was almost winter, my least favorite time of year, but I couldn't help but think it looked beautiful out.

"You know…" he started again "You've been acting a lot more like yourself around a lot of people you never used to before too." I looked at him skeptically. Had I really? Was that why it was so easy for me to talk to other people in classes?

"Really? How do you mean?"

"Well, I remember on the first day of school, you didn't want to go when Mr. Carlo asked us to stand up and tell everyone our name, age, and something interesting. And you were blushing like mad. Now, you share your compositions and don't mind talking in front of class." He was right; I had been more comfortable in that class sharing different things. "And in biology, you never would answer questions or were always scared as hell to give presentations and now you answer questions as though I had asked them or given presentations as if you were talking to Alice or Rose."

He was completely right. But there was one thing that he didn't know. I only acted like that in classes that he was in with me. I was still scared to speak in my math class or my photography class or history. He only knew the way I acted when I was around him. I knew that if I had been around Jake's family, or Angela's I wouldn't have acted the way I did last night. I think it's him not me.

"How do you remember back to the first day of school and how I acted? We weren't friends then…" I asked him.

"that doesn't mean that I didn't notice things about you…" he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember seeing you before that English class…" he said looking a little guilty.

"Really? I didn't see you…" I trailed off trying to remember if I had ever seen him before that class… nope I definitely didn't remember seeing those eyes and that hair before.

"The first day I came to school… I was getting out of my car and heading up to my dorm when I dropped my schedule… I looked up and I saw you, Alice and Rosalie walking across the courtyard." He said looking me in the eye. "And I remember things that I find important…"

"…you think seeing me one day without even knowing my name and the way I acted in our first class together are things that are important?" I asked him skeptically, by now my heart was racing… maybe he _did_ like me…

"… I find everything about you to be important…" Edward said semi-quietly. I smiled… no one had ever said anything like that about me before. "I couldn't believe I was so stupid that one day when I knocked into you… knocking you onto the ground… I felt so stupid… plus I couldn't remember the way back to my dorm"

I laughed quietly at that. "Everyone gets lost, I did, quite a lot actually. But that's normal for me… And I felt stupid for knocking into you too… I mean I knew that I was a klutz and I was trying to read and walk at the same time… I was bound to end up on the ground eventually…" I looked back up at him, he was smiling… I was absolutely sure that he could hear my heart right now.

EPOV

That walk was the best walk of my life although during it I was absolutely sure that she could hear my heart right then… part of me wanted to tell Bella how I felt. Another part of me wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her passionately. But the more dominant part told me that right now wasn't right. That I would get my chance soon… I could feel it.

**A/N: 10½ pages!! I know before I said I wouldn't do too many Edward's point of views and I've kind of didn't stick to that. Oh well. Anyway… those of you who are on the edge of your seats waiting for Bella and Edward to get together… give it a little bit more time and maybe a holiday or so… (little hint hint to what's coming up!) So please review!! They make me happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9 part I

Disclaimer: grumbles yada yada yada I do not own twilight yada yada yada

**Disclaimer: All hail to the amazing Stephenie Meyer who owns this wonderful series!!**

**A/N: For once I actually have nothing to say…**

Chapter 9 Part I NYC and Forks

BPOV

I'm so excited. Christmas is in less than 2 weeks. You see, Christmas is my all time favorite holiday, well besides the fact that I have to switch off with who I spend it with each year and I'm not with my friends. I still loved it, although I don't know why I did any more than any other holidays. Classes were coming to a close, or well at least for the break that is. We had to be out of our dorms by the 22nd and on our way home for Christmas, or whatever it is someone celebrates. I still wasn't sure where I was going this year for Christmas, but I was pretty sure it was Forks. Usually when I stay in Forks, I stay there until the day after Christmas then I go back to Phoenix. And vice versa when I go to Phoenix.

I do not like the snow. Sadly it snows here in New York City.

SMASH!

"EMMETT!" I yelled. I had just been smacked in the back of the head with a snowball by none other than Emmett.

"AND HE SHOOTS AND HE SCORES!!" Emmett was yelling and making cheering noises for himself as he ran towards me and scooped me up over his shoulder.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN _NOW_" I heard laughing in front of me… or behind me… in front of Emmett. "Stop laughing!" Emmett put me down. I found the source of the laughter. Edward.

I glared at him and stalked towards him. I got real close to him too. So close I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up to him and looked him straight in the eye without glaring. I couldn't feel his breath anymore. This made me smile. I now knew how I could affect him sometimes. I had come to the conclusion that Edward was at least interested in me. I didn't know for sure if he really liked me or if it was anything past interest.

"Something funny Edward?" I said while tilting my head to the side. He was silent for a moment then slightly shook his head.

"Breathe Edward" I whispered and walked away. I got to my dorm to get ready for dinner. We were having dinner over at Anthony and Elizabeth's house tonight as a little Christmas gathering.

EPOV

Today, Bella and I had gone to get free coffee while Emmett was working. We thought we would be alone the whole way there and back but we weren't. Emmett got off of work just as we finished our coffee, so he walked back with us. Emmett and I stopped to talk to a kid from school that was walking but Bella didn't notice. She kept walking, so Emmett thinking he's smart throws a snowball at Bella, hitting her in the back of the head.

"EMMETT!" Bella knew who it was instantly. I was very happy at that moment that it was not me who threw the snowball; she can be quite scary when she's angry.

"AND HE SHOOTS AND HE SCORES!!" Emmett yelled while making cheering sounds. He ran towards Bella and threw her over his shoulder.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN _NOW_" Bella screamed from behind Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh. I said Bella could be scary when she's angry, but only if it's directed towards you. If it isn't it is quite funny.

"Stop laughing!" I heard her yell. Uh-oh, she heard me laugh; now her anger was directed towards me. Emmett let her down and she glared at me. She walked towards me. She came right up to me. And I mean _right_ up to me. I could have put my lips half an inch down and I'd be kissing her. Hmmm intriguing idea… Or at least it was until she looked me in the eye. I couldn't help the affect she had on me. I was lost in her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Something funny Edward?" I heard her say from the distance. The glare was gone from the eyes now, they were soft and sweet. Once I finally registered that the question that the angel with the brown eyes had said was directed towards me and had come up with the answer, I shook my head slightly.

"Breathe Edward" she whispered. I let out the air I didn't know I was holding. Next thing I saw was Bella walking into her dorm building. I wanted to tell her to wait, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Dude," Emmett laughed while shaking his head and headed to our dorm building. I stood there for a few moments trying to compose myself. I had never let her see how much she affected me before; I was caught off guard this time.

By the time I got into my dorm, Emmett was walking out of the bathroom just having taken a shower. I must have been out there a lot longer than I thought. Emmett started laughing again when he saw me.

It was now the night before we were all heading home and even though it was just for a week and a half, none of us wanted to be separated. While talking to my mother one night she asked me where Bella was staying for Christmas and I realized that I didn't know. I mean I knew she was going home but I didn't know if she was going to Phoenix or Forks for Christmas. She did have divorced parents and all. We were all hanging out in our dorm watching "What I Like About You" reruns before giving each other their Christmas presents. Alice and Jasper were under a blanket laying on the floor, Emmett and Rosalie were laying on the couch, and Bella was in the bean bag we stole from the girls' room with me leaning against her legs.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Where are you going for Christmas?" I asked her. I turned around to see her. She looked taken aback for a moment.

"Uh, Forks…" she said giving me a skeptical look. Wait… BELLA'S COMING TO FORKS FOR CHRISTMAS… I LIVE IN FORKS!!

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah… didn't I tell you that?" she looked extremely confused. I re-racked my brain. No, I would have remembered that my angel would be in Forks.

"Nope" I said.

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry, but yes, I am going to Forks for Christmas…" she started to trail off. That confused me. "… but uh… I'm going back to Phoenix the day after Christmas… Something my parents make me do." Oh. She wasn't going to stay. Well at least I'd get some time with her. We found out that we were on the same flight back, so that would be good.

BPOV

We were over at the boys' dorm giving each other our Christmas presents after watching a bunch of "What I Like About You" reruns. Alice decided to go first.

"Well, my present is for all of the boys" she pushed a large box towards them. They immediately attacked the box, throwing paper everywhere. When the box was finally opened, a bean bag was revealed.

"Since you boys liked our bean bag so much, I thought you should have one of your own… now we can have _ours_ back." She said smiling. The boys thanked her and replaced ours with the new bean bag. Alice turned to Rosalie and I next and handed us each a card.

"A card? That's all I get from my best friend" Rosalie joked. Alice gave her a look.

"Just open the damn card Rose" Rosalie sighed and opened the card. I opened mine too. It was a free, full day spa treatment a salon in the city. I squealed and gave Alice a hug.

"We're going to have a spa day the day after mid-terms are over!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face. We both thanked her a million times. Next was Rosalie. She walked around and handed each one of us an envelope.

"Don't complain, just read them okay?" Rosalie said sternly. I opened the envelope. Inside it read, "I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, owe you one dinner."

"I'm taking you all out to dinner when we get back. Those are IOU's so that there is proof that I actually will do it" We thanked Rose and then it was my turn to give out presents. I handed them each a present. Emmett got his open first. It was a tickle-me Elmo, and one of those HUGE ziplock bags (like the ones you could put like 3 comforters in) filled with candy.

"AWESOME! TICKLE ME ELMO!!... AND CANDY!! I LOVE YOU BELLARINA!" Emmett ran over and gave me a huge bear hug, I couldn't breathe once again. He put me down as everyone else opened theirs. Since Alice is a fashion student, she opened a 100 gift card to Mood, a very nice fabric store in New York City and a free Barbie Bella coupon complete with guaranteed praise and no whining. She absolutely loved it. I gave Rosalie a gorgeous red blouse and a pair of red heels to match. To Jasper I gave him a brand new, professional paint set for his art classes, Jasper was an art student. For Edward, I gave him 2 tickets to his choice of show on Broadway. I knew he loved it and always wanted to see a Broadway show. I told him he could bring whomever he wanted.

"Bella, would you like to go to a Broadway show with me?" He asked me.

"Edward, you don't have to take me. I don't care, you can take someone else."

"But I _want_ to take you" he said while smiling. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh."

"Now, lets try this again shall we?" he asked while laughing. "Bella, would you like to go to a Broadway show with me?"

"Hmmm I don't know… what show?" I said trying to be a pain in the neck.

"It's a surprise" I started laughing and nodded. Emmett got the us girls a full day shopping each, with him carrying the bags. For Edward and Jasper he got them the new Halo game for their Xbox. Jasper got each of the girls a different perfume, mine from Hollister called Malaia, Rosalie's from Abercrombie called 41, and he got Alice _With Love_ by Hilary Duff. He gave the boys each an IOU to buy them a full day's worth of food. Edward went last.

"For Alice and Jasper, I got you guys a gift certificate so you two can go out to dinner. For Emmett and Rosalie, I will be your driver for one evening that you two want to go out. And for Bella," he turned to me and handed me a box. I opened the box and gasped when I saw what was inside. It was a necklace. It was a sterling silver heart with a gold half heart in the middle connected to a heart shape pink sapphire. It was beautiful. **(A/N: link on profile!)**

I was completely speechless.

"So… do you like it?" He asked me. As if I could hate it! I looked up at him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"I love it. You have _no_ idea!" I whispered in his ear. He was smiling from ear to ear.

The next day Edward and I were the first ones to leave for the airport. At 5:30 in the morning. Seriously? Who needs to be on a plane at 5:30 in the morning? Apparently we do. Even though we are 3 hours ahead of time. So we will be in Forks at around 11 in the morning since we're flying into Seattle.

"Ugh why did we have to get tickets for a flight at 5:30 in the flippin morning?" I groaned when we got into the airport. We parked the car and grabbed our bags. It was 4:30 AM and we were going through security. It took forever. By 5:20 we were on the plane. Edward was sitting farther up than I was but I could still see him. More people started to board the plane and Edward had found the person who was sitting next to him. It was a redhead, and she was beautiful. I couldn't help but hate her at that moment. She got to sit next to him while I had to sit next to some stranger. I stared out the window while listening to my ipod. I turned to the left to look over at Edward and noticed that someone was sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm James" the man said. He had his hand stuck out for me to shake it. I shook it while giving a small smile.

"Bella" He smiled back and I saw his eyes roam all over my body and stop at my chest. Great, I had to sit next to a man that would use the next 6 hours thinking of different ways to undress me. I zipped my jacket up farther. I looked ahead to Edward; the redhead threw her head back in laughter and had her hand flirtatiously on his shoulder. I scowled and turned back to the window. 5 minutes later we were on the runway and into the sky. I quickly got bored of my ipod and put it away. I went to take a book out when I heard James call my name.

"Hey Bella. How about we play 20 questions, I mean we have a long ride" he said with a smile. I guess it couldn't hurt. And I could always lie if I wanted to, it wasn't like I was ever going to see him again.

"A-Alright"

"Okay… how old are you?"

"Uh… 21" I added 4 years, not that bad. "Um, what's your favorite color?"

"Red" That was the color of my shirt. "Are you alone on your journey?"

"No, my friend is here also but sitting a little farther up… umm favorite sports team?"

"The Angels" Okay I had had just about enough with this guy. Why did I have to get a plane with no stops?

"Would you like to get a drink after the ride? It will have been a long day" He said as he moved his face a little closer to mine.

"N-No thank you…" I said as I pulled my face away from him.

"Why not? I'm an attractive guy and… you…" he whistled low, "you're… damn I can't even think of a word to describe you completely… you're sexy, hot, damn fine…" his eyes were filled with lust.

"I-I have a boyfriend… I t-think that h-he would m-mind… a-a lo-lot"

"He doesn't need to know… what he doesn't know can't hurt him… plus, he probably wouldn't blame me…" He leaned even closer. I was so scared! We weren't even half way through our trip yet, oh gosh I'm going to be raped or something, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I could feel tears coming and tried to keep them back but wasn't doing a good job. I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I continued to back away as much as I could. He kept leaning in, further and further and further. I kept going back but then realized that I had no where else to go, I was against the side of the plane. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" my eyes snapped open. Edward was standing in the isle shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"No, actually there isn't. Now if _you_ will excuse _me_ I can get back to business." James snapped and turned back to me, leaning again.

"_Don't touch her_" Edward snarled angrily. I could see the fury in his eyes.

"_Make_ me" James said smugly, thinking that Edward wouldn't do anything. Next thing I knew Edward had punched James in the face.

"Agh! Attendant! Attendant!" James wailed. A flight attendant came over.

"Oh my! What happened?!" She asked horrified. James now had a black eye.

"_He_ punched me!" James said while pointing at Edward.

"Is that true?" she asked looking at Edward.

"It was a mistake miss. I was coming over here to talk to Bella, she looked kind of uncomfortable with this fellow here. And I tripped over my shoes and punched him accidentally" Edward said with a straight face.

"What! NO! It was not an accident! It was on purpose!" James yelled infuriately.

"Miss, did you see this?" the attendant asked me.

"Yes, I did. It was an accident. Edward would never punch someone" I said sincerely… except for when they deserve it.

"Oh…" she turned to Edward, "You said before you were coming over here because er… Bella? Looked uncomfortable?"

"Yes, she looked extremely uncomfortable with him there."

"What do you mean by uncomfortable?" the attendant asked.

"Well, she was up against the side of the plane and he was leaned towards her. She looked frightened"

"Is that true? Were you frightened and uncomfortable?" I nodded. "Do you know this man?" she pointed to Edward. I nodded again. "How?"

I looked at Edward. I had a plan to freak James out but I didn't know if he would approve.

"uh… he's my b-boyfriend" I said looking down. The attendant looked taken aback, like she couldn't believe I would be dating him. Well she was right, I wasn't. But she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well would you feel more comfortable if your boyfriend were to sit next to you instead." I nodded my head quickly. "Alright, sir if you would please move your things so her boyfriend could sit there." James could do nothing but oblige. He took his things out of the carrier up top and moved up to Edward's seat. Edward sat down next to me. The attendant smiled and walked away. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks…" I said to Edward. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He was looking me straight in the eye as if he was searching for something hidden behind my eyes.

"I-I think so… oh and I hope you didn't mind when I called you my boyfriend back there… I had told James I had one so he would get off me and then I didn't know what was going to happen next and I thought that if maybe James thought my boyfriend was on the plane he wouldn't go at me again and the attendant was trying her hardest not to flirt with you" Everything I said came out in a rush. I didn't mean to say that last part. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, it's fine. I was thinking of saying that I was your boyfriend just so that he would get off of you… but the attendant was trying not to flirt with me? why would you say you were my girlfriend because of that?" oh crap.

"W-Well… I didn't think you were that interested in her, that you were more interested in the girl you were sitting with, oh I'm sorry about taking you from her, and so I tried to save you from that" Edward just stared at me. Then he started laughing.

"You… thought… I was… interested… in that slut?" he said between laughs. I was confused.

"Well, yeah, you seemed pretty cozy there."

"Bella, I was trying to get her off of me the whole time!" I looked down.

"Ohhh"

"I'm sorry Bella" I looked at him weirdly. What did he have to be sorry about?

"For what? You did nothing but… save me"

"I know I didn't do anything to hurt you, I never would or could, but I'm sorry that that happened to you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

EPOV

The plane ride was going to be way too long. Especially because I had to sit next to this redheaded whore.

"Hi, I'm Victoria." She said with a seductive smile, much like Lauren and Jessica's but she was much better at it, but not so much that I'd fall for it.

"Edward." I said as I looked out the window.

"Oh my little brother's name is Edward!" she said while laughing and placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked over took her hand off my shoulder. She kept trying to talk to me but I ignored her. I liked Bella, and no slutty redhead was going to change that. It was a little into the trip and I looked over to Bella.

She was up against the side of the plane and was crying. The guy she was sitting with was leaned in towards her and not in a good way. I was immediately infuriated. I slid out of the seat, ignoring Victoria, and stalked down the isle.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" I almost growled. I was glaring at the man.

"No, actually there isn't. Now if _you_ will excuse _me_ I can get back to business." He said to me all smugly. I wanted to rip his throat out.

"_Don't touch her_" I snarled.

"_Make_ me" the guy said, and I couldn't help but punch him straight in the face. I couldn't believe he thought he could do this to Bella, to _any_ girl, but especially Bella.

"Agh! Attendant! Attendant!" He wailed. A flight attendant came.

"Oh my! What happened?!" She asked looking at the guy's black eye. Haha, try getting girls to sleep with you with a black eye.

"_He_ punched me!" He tattled while pointing at me

"Is that true?" she asked me.

"It was a mistake miss. I was coming over here to talk to Bella, she looked kind of uncomfortable with this fellow here. And I tripped over my shoes and punched him accidentally" I lied.

"What! NO! It was not an accident! It was on purpose!" He yelled at her.

"Miss, did you see this?" she turned to Bella.

"Yes, I did. It was an accident. Edward would never punch someone" Bella said confidently.

"Oh…" she turned back to me "You said before you were coming over here because er… Bella? Looked uncomfortable?"

"Yes, she looked extremely uncomfortable with him there."

"What do you mean by uncomfortable?"

"Well, she was up against the side of the plane and he was leaned towards her. She looked frightened" That was completely true.

"Is that true? Were you frightened and uncomfortable?" Bella nodded . "Do you know this man?" The attendant pointed at me. Bella nodded again. "How?" Geeze she was being nosy!

I had half a mind to say I was her boyfriend. Maybe that would get this guy off Bella and this attendant away from us.

"uh… he's my b-boyfriend" Bella said. My heart leaped. Bella didn't think of the idea of being my girlfriend _that_ appalling… that's a good thing. The attendant looked confused. Like I could never like Bella, right like that would happen!

"Oh, well would you feel more comfortable if your boyfriend were to sit next to you instead." I smiled. I liked the thought of getting away from Victoria and that guy away from Bella. "Alright, sir if you would please move your things so her boyfriend could sit there." The guy reluctantly got up and took his things to my seat. I put my things away and sat down next to Bella as the attendant walked away. Bella let out a breath of relief

"Thanks…" She said to me quietly. She's not breaking down? No crying? This is weird. I hope she's alright.

"Are you alright?" I looked straight into her eyes, trying to find something that would mean she was hurt or sad or scared. Surprisingly I found nothing but gratitude.

"I-I think so… oh and I hope you didn't mind when I called you my boyfriend back there… I had told James I had one so he would get off me and then I didn't know what was going to happen next and I thought that if maybe James thought my boyfriend was on the plane he wouldn't go at me again and the attendant was trying her hardest not to flirt with you" She said hurriedly. I started to chuckle.

"Bella, it's fine. I was thinking of saying that I was your boyfriend just so that he would get off of you… but the attendant was trying not to flirt with me? why would you say you were my girlfriend because of that?" I asked.

"W-Well… I didn't think you were that interested in her, that you were more interested in the girl you were sitting with, oh I'm sorry about taking you from her, and so I tried to save you from that" I stared at her… then all of a sudden I couldn't stop laughing. She thought I was interested in Victoria… Victoria!

"You… thought… I was… interested… in that slut?" I said between laughs. Bella looked extremely confused at my statement.

"Well, yeah, you seemed pretty cozy there."

"Bella, I was trying to get her off of me the whole time!" I explained. I looked at her lovingly, but she didn't see because she was looking down.

"Ohhh"

"I'm sorry Bella" She gave me a weird look.

"For what? You did nothing but… save me"

"I know I didn't do anything to hurt you, I never would or could, but I'm sorry that that happened to you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." Every word I had said was true. I knew that I would never be able to hurt her in anyway. Even if she ripped my heart out of my chest, stomped on it and ripped it to a million tiny pieces. I could never even think about causing her pain. If only she knew that.

BPOV

The rest of the trip went smoothly. We rented a car from Seattle and drove down to Forks. I finally fell asleep in the car when Edward put Clair de Lune on. When I woke up we were just about to turn into my driveway. I groaned. I didn't want to leave Edward just yet.

"Perfect timing" Edward said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway which meant he was at work. I would have to stop by the station to say hi. Edward came around and opened my door for me. This was normal. I didn't question it like I used to. I walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Edward helped me get my bags from the trunk and I went to the front door and got the spare key from the flower pot. I walked up the stairs with my bags and went into my old bedroom. I sighed and put my bags down. Edward followed suit and we went downstairs. I found a note on the table for me

_Bella-_

_I'm sorry but I need to work today. I'll be back by 6:00. Don't even think about cooking. I'm ordering something for dinner. See you when I get home._

_-Dad_

"Well, he's gone till 6." I told Edward. He nodded.

"So, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I was going to go to the station to see Charlie but you probably want to get home to see Esme and Carlisle. So you go and do that." I told him.

"Okay, so we go visit Charlie at the station, then stop at my house and visit with my parents. Then I bring you back home in time for dinner with Charlie." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"No, I don't want to intrude on your family time" I said firmly.

"Oh yes you do. My parents called while you were sleeping in the car and said to bring you over or they'd come and kidnap you…" I raised my eyebrows. "Okay… so they wouldn't kidnap you… but you get the point." I knew that I wasn't going to win with Edward, I never do, so I gave in.

We spent the afternoon at Edward's house. Scratch that—mansion. I mean it. The house is HUGE! Edward's room was the coolest. He had a whole wall dedicated to his CD collection, and I thought he brought a lot to school. He also had a leather couch and a big and comfortable bed with lots of pillows that were just calling my name. (yes I went on his bed. Without him don't worry). Esme and Carlisle were extremely excited to see me, Carlisle was happier that I wasn't hurt… I surprisingly hadn't gotten hurt badly this year so far. I was almost positive it had something to do with Edward.

I had gotten back to my house about 20 minutes before 6 and decided to unpack a little bit. At about 6:15, I heard the door open and close. Charlie was home. I went downstairs and said hello to my father. He had gotten pizza, which was basically what he had been eating for the past 17 years. We talked over dinner, but not too much. Neither of us is very talkative.

It was now Christmas Eve and Edward and I were just hanging around. We decided to drive down to First Beach. It was chilly out, being December and all. But it was still really beautiful there. We got out of the car and ran down to the sand. I loved this beach. It was the one part of being here that I didn't mind. Even though it was cloudy, the view into the ocean was absolutely breathtaking. I stood close to the edge of the water and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened them. I saw Edward standing next to me smiling.

"It's so beautiful here" I said quietly and closed my eyes again.

"Yeah, you are" I heard Edward say. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He was looking at me and smiling that crooked smile I love so much. I started to blush.

"Me?"

"No, the girl standing next to you" he said with a straight face and I, like the idiot I am, turned around to see the girl he was talking about. "Yes you!" he said chuckling.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I have since the first day I saw you. I don't know why anyone would think otherwise" I looked down and smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a big hug. I felt so at peace in that moment. Like everything in the world was good. When we broke apart he kept his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. It was all very natural and I didn't mind it. It was the closest we had ever been. And it felt right, good. Maybe Edward did like me like I liked him…

EPOV

I surprisingly wasn't upset when I had let that comment slip at the beach. Maybe Bella was finally ready for something to happen. I couldn't help but keep my arm around her after we broke from our hug. She didn't pull away thankfully. She rested her head on my shoulder and leaned into me. It was such a perfect moment, so natural. I loved it. I wanted to stay like this forever and never move. We stood there for a while just watching the waves. When Bella shivered I realized it was time to get home for church and other festivities. Luckily, Bella and Charlie were coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner and I would get to spend more time with her there. The bad part was that the day after tomorrow, Bella would be on a plane to Phoenix to visit her mother and I would still be stuck in Forks.

"I think it's time to go" I sighed. I felt her nod. We stayed in the same position as we walked back to the car. It seemed like neither one of us wanted to move from the position but it was inevitable. I opened the door on the passenger side of the car and heard Bella sigh. She stood upright and got into the car. I closed the door and walked to the other side.

We arrived at her house and I stopped the car in her driveway. She didn't get out straightaway.

"I had a really good time today" she said with a smile.

"Me too. The best." She smiled wider at that and got out of the car. I watched her walk to the door and inside. I reluctantly pulled out of the driveway and back home.

This year for Christmas my parents didn't have that much money to spend on lots of presents because of the whole Tanya thing and my new school this year. They got me some smaller things for my music and stuff. They said they had a larger surprise for me later. I didn't mind that. I would have been fine with no presents this year, it wouldn't have bothered me. Bella and Charlie were scheduled to arrive at 5 for dinner. I couldn't wait to see Bella, especially because Bella was dressing Bella, instead of Alice. I was curious to see what she could do on her own. At around 5 o'clock I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and had my breath taken away…

BPOV

Today was Christmas! The best day of the year and I would get to see Edward today. Charlie and I were going to the Cullen's for Christmas dinner. It made sense because they only had three and we had two. Charlie had gotten me a very nice pair of earrings and some money for things on campus. I would get more things when I went to Phoenix tomorrow. I didn't want to leave Edward, but it was something my parents did. Wherever I spent the actual Christmas day, I would go to the opposite place the day after.

At around 2 I hopped into the shower to get ready for dinner. Alice had given me instructions on how to look great today. I got dressed in some dark jeans and a brown flowy top. It had a v-neck cut on the front and the back and was scrunched in the middle in a diamond shape. I decided to wear heels, weirdly enough. I figured I hadn't gotten in a big accident in a while so why not push my luck. I straightened my hair so there were no waves present and put on a dark burgundy eyeshadow, mascara, and a neutral shade on my lips. At 5, Charlie and I were over at the Cullen's for dinner. Edward opened the door and basically stopped breathing.

"Hi, Edward" I said trying to break him out of his trance.

"H-Hi, Bella. Chief Swan." Edward said when he recovered. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that hugged his body perfectly.

"Bella! Charlie!" Esme called from behind Edward. "Come in! Come in!" We walked inside and hung up our coats. Esme pulled me into a hug and did the same for Charlie. After saying hi to Carlisle, Edward and I decided to watch some TV before dinner was ready. There was nothing on but SpongeBob, so we were watching that. It was the one where SpongeBob and Patrick become parents to a clam. We were laughing hysterically, SpongeBob was now my new favorite show.

Soon it was time for dinner. Esme had prepared a wonderful meal of a roast beast, roast potatoes, green beans, bread, and salad. It was delicious. We all talked while eating and had a great time. Esme was about to serve dessert when Carlisle said he had an announcement.

"Well, this morning, we told Edward that his largest present would be a surprise and revealed later. We decided that it was best to have Bella here for when we revealed it." I was confused. Why did I have to be there? Carlisle handed Edward an envelope. He gave Carlisle a weird look but opened the envelope anyway.

Edward's eyes widened as he read what was in the envelope. He smiled so wide I was scared his ears would fall off.

"Edward… Edward…" I called his name but he didn't respond. "EDWARD!" he looked up.

"Huh?" gosh he is so cute.

"What is it?" I asked. I wanted to know what it was that was making him so happy. And why I had to be here for it.

"It's a plane ticket to Phoenix!"

"What?"

"My parents got me a plane ticket to go to Phoenix with you tomorrow!" My face lit up at that. I would be able to spend my whole time in Phoenix with Edward! I looked at Charlie. He was smiling. He knew about this the whole time. I couldn't believe it I was so happy at that moment. I was a little depressed before because I was going to leave tomorrow, but now I'm happy about it. The rest of the night was fairly boring. Except for the very end.

"Since you two are going to be on the same plane, why don't you sleep at the same house?" Esme proposed. I could have kissed her.

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense." Charlie said. Oh I could kiss him too!

"Bella could stay here the night, since Edward has the rental." Carlisle suggested. I loved these people!

"Ummm… sure. I'd just need to get my bags from my house and change. Then dad can bring me back here."

I changed as quickly as I could. I was already packed but I wanted to call a couple of people. I called Alice and she was ecstatic. She was convinced that something good would happen while we were in Phoenix, that she had a feeling. I couldn't reach Rosalie because her family was cruising somewhere around the Pacific. I called Renee to figure out what the heck happened tonight. She said that Edward's parents had seen him moping around because I would be leaving tomorrow and called Charlie for her number to ask if they could arrange something so the two of us could be together. Renee immediately suggested we both go to Phoenix. So that's how this whole thing happened.

Charlie drove me back over to the Cullen's with my bags and I prepared myself for the best night ever.

**A/N: Wow! 13 pages! Okay I was originally going to have something happen during the dinner between Edward and Bella, but I liked the way this turned out better. Now I can go more into detail of what happens in Phoenix… haha that sounds like the movie what happens in vegas… hmmm a hint? Who knows… anyway reviews are appreciated as always and I will try my very hardest to write the Phoenix part of the chapter. Lucky you because I don't have school tomorrow or Tuesday so I will have lots of time to write! And suggestions are welcome yada yada yada… REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 9 part II

Disclaimer: grumbles yada yada yada I do not own twilight yada yada yada

**Disclaimer: Normally I'd wish that I owned Twilight… but right now I'm hungry so I wish that I had some food…**

**A/N: Okay, all I have to say is that I couldn't believe it when I opened my email and found 37 messages of story alerts, author alerts, story favorites, author favorites, and reviews! I was so excited to see that kind of response so thank you!**

Chapter 9 Part II Forks and Phoenix

I said goodbye to Charlie and walked to the Cullen's house. Edward let me in and took my bags for me. He said that Carlisle and Esme were upstairs and we'd have the downstairs to ourselves until we went to bed and then I would have the guest room. We decided to watch a movie for a little bit and then go to bed because we had to get up at 6 to be at the airport at 7 for our flight at 9.

"What movie shall we watch?" asked Edward. I looked at all the movie choices.

"hmmmm… FINDING NEMO!" **(great movie)** I said with a smile. Edward just laughed at me and went to put the movie in. "WAIT! We need movie food!" I said as I pulled Edward into the kitchen.

"What kind of food were you thinking?" he asked. I looked around the kitchen; I was still holding his hand from when I dragged him in. He didn't seem to mind, or at least he didn't pull away.

"I kind of want cookies… and popcorn! And soda!" hm maybe I shouldn't have had that cake at dinner…

"Well, we have all of the above except for cookies… But we could always make them if you wish." And with that we were in the process of making chocolate chip cookies. Edward found a radio and put on some music. Music always helps me when I cook so it just made it that much more fun. Fighter, by Christina Aguilera came on… and I got my groove on.

"_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame_

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"_

I knew all the words to this song. I was mixing the first part of the batter and dancing around the kitchen. I kind of forgot that Edward was in the kitchen. Once that part was done I mixed the flour with the baking soda and powder, while still dancing. I turned around to go mix it with the other part, while still singing, and saw Edward standing there, laughing. He was also looking at me like I was crazy. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_"

I flicked flour in his face. He looked at me in shock.

"_I heard you're going round play, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave_"

Edward got a mischievous look on his face as I saw him reach for the flour container. I stopped singing and my eyes widened. Next thing I knew, or rather _saw_, was flour in my face. I wiped my eyes off and stared at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. That's when the war began. I was throwing the flour from my bowl at him while he had the actual container and was throwing it at me. This went on until Esme came downstairs.

"What's all the no—" she stopped as she saw us and the kitchen. There was flour everywhere. She started to laugh. My face started to warm up and I knew I was blushing. Edward and I were now completely covered from head to toe in flour. We started to laugh too. Esme told us that she would clean up the kitchen if we promised never to make cookies in there ever again. We agreed and went upstairs to take showers.

There was a shower in the guest room's bathroom so that was the one I used. I took out my favorite strawberry and freesia shampoo and matching conditioner and body wash and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good against my skin. I washed off my body and then proceeded to my hair. I had to use a comb to get all of the flour out of it while I washed and conditioned. I got out of the shower and got into my pajamas.

After brushing my hair I went downstairs to see if there was any of the mess I could help clean up, but when I got there, everything was spotless and Edward was talking to his mother. His hair was still wet, and damn it looked great on him. If I thought I liked his hair when it was dry, well then I must love it when it's wet. There was no other word to describe him in that moment, he was sexy.

"How was your shower? Did you get all the flour out?" Edward asked with a smile.

"It was good, and yes I did mister." I glared at him. My glare soon turned into a smile.

"Well, I'll let you two kids have fun." Esme said as she walked out of the room.

"So… I hate to break it to you, but it seems as though cookies are out of the picture for movie snacks." Edward said with a laugh.

"Eh, that's alright, popcorn's good enough." I said with a smile. We popped the popcorn and went in to watch the movie. I ended up sitting in front of the couch with my back up to it and Edward mimicked me. We had to share the popcorn bowl, so we had to sit close. Not that I minded…

The movie started and I was so excited. Finding Nemo was one of my favorite movies of all time. I loved Dori! The last part of the movie I remember was Dori singing, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim!"

EPOV

I never had more fun while making cookies. Even though we completely made a mess. She was so adorable all covered in flour. I felt bad when my mom said she'd clean everything up, so I took a shower quickly and got downstairs to help. She started to chuckle as I picked up the mop.

"So, you and Bella looked pretty cute earlier." Esme said with a smile. Great, she knew that there was something there.

"We're just friends, Mom." I said sadly.

"oh, but you will be so much more. I can tell" I shook my head.

"Whatever you say." I sighed.

"Really, I know you like her Edward, I can tell by the way you look at her. She likes you too. She blushes all the time whenever she's around you." I chuckled and went back to cleaning.

We finished quickly and she started bugging me about Bella again. Wanting me to tell her everything about what had happened since I met her. I was telling her about the plane ride here when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I stopped talking. I looked up at her when she came in.

She still had her hair wet and was wearing her pajamas. She looked so adorable. I could smell her from here, strawberries and freesia.

"How was your shower? Did you get all the flour out?" I asked her while smiling.

"It was good, and yes I did mister." She glared at me and it only made me smile more. She stopped glaring and smiled back at me. She was _so_ cute.

"Well, I'll let you two kids have fun." Esme said with a smile. She looked at me and winked. I shook my head at my insane mother.

"So… I hate to break it to you, but it seems as though cookies are out of the picture for movie snacks." I said with a laugh. I wanted to make her happy, and she wanted cookies, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Eh, that's alright, popcorn's good enough" she said with a smile. Oh how wonderful she was.

We went into the family room to watch the movie. Bella was so cute, she loved the cutest movies.

I ended up sitting next to her doing the movie, for popcorn purposes. But I was happy nonetheless.

During the movie, Bella fell asleep. She was so cute when she slept. I didn't want to turn the movie off in fear of waking her up. I also didn't want to move because after she had fallen asleep, she curled up into my side. I placed my arm lightly around her and she sighed and snuggled closer. I smiled, I could have stayed like that forever. I thought what happened at the beach was good, but this was way better. I started to drift to sleep when I heard some mumbling. At first I thought that Bella was awake. That's when I heard it…

"Edward…" Bella said my name so clearly that if I couldn't see that her eyes were closed and feel her steady breathing, I would have thought she was awake. But that wasn't the best part. Though the next thing she said _was_…

"…Edward… I love you…"

BPOV

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. But I was confused. Why was I in the guest room? Who had set the alarm? And hadn't I fallen asleep during the movie? OH NO! I _didn't _fall asleep during the movie! No!! _Damn it!_ I thought as I hit myself in the forehead. I sighed as I went into the bathroom to get ready. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I packed my toiletries into my bags and made the bed. It was then that I smelled something delicious.

I walked into the kitchen to find Carlisle cooking breakfast. Mmmm, chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite. A little bit later Edward came down the stairs looking like a god of course. He said good morning to Carlisle and I and sat down next to me at the table.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Why, yes I did. Although I do seem to remember falling asleep during the movie, but I woke up in the guest room with the alarm clock set. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I asked him, looking completely oblivious.

"Uh… well. You did fall asleep during the movie, but I couldn't let you sleep on the floor. So I carried you up to the guest room, put you in the bed and set the alarm clock for you." Awwww. He was such a sweetheart.

After breakfast we said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and packed the car. The flight to Phoenix wasn't even close to the one going to Forks. It was mainly because I ended up sitting next to an elderly couple and Edward was sitting just in front of me with an older man. When we got to Phoenix we grabbed our bags and I started to search for my mother. When I found her I ran to her… and tripped. I looked up to find my mother doubled over in laughter. I huffed and stood up. Good luck streak over.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" my mother chuckled. I grimaced and got up.

"Hi mom," I said as I gave her a hug. I looked over at Phil and smiled. He came forward and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to have you home Bells. Did you miss me?" He asked with a smile. I had to hand it to Phil, he could handle my mother and that was not an easy task.

"Oh yes. Throughout the whole plane ride I was going 'FLY FASTER YOU STUPID PLANE IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS SINCE I'VE SEEN PHIL I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GO ON IF I DON'T SEE HIM NOW!'" I said while laughing. I looked over and remembered that Edward was here. He was just kind of standing there. "Come on, they don't bite remember?" Edward came forward to greet Renee and Phil. Renee hugged him and Phil shook his hand.

Once we had gotten to the house I showed Edward where he would be sleeping. I left him to unpack and I went downstairs to talk to my mother and Phil.

"So did you have a nice plane ride?" Phil asked. I thought back to the ride. It was pretty boring.

"Eh, it was good. Boring, but pretty good. The couple I sat next to, Lola and Lenny, they were a couple of hot tickets though." I said with a laugh. They really were. They said I reminded them of their granddaughter and they kept asking me about Edward. It was rather funny.

Renee and Phil decided to take us out to dinner that night. We went to my mother's favorite restaurant, La Bella, how ironic. We actually had a really good time when we were there. Phil and Edward bonded and my mother and I talked about different things, like stuff I was missing here and the things she missed at my school. When we got back to the house, we were all pretty tired so we all went to our bedrooms. I changed into my pajamas, put my ipod on low and laid down in my bed. I heard a soft knocking on my door. I walked over and found Edward standing there. I was about to ask what was going on but he put a finger to my mouth and grabbed my hand. He pulled me outside and around to the backyard. In the middle of my backyard was a blanket, and a little stereo. He led me over to the blanket.

"What's all this?" I asked. He just smiled at me.

"Remember the night of the dance?" I nodded. "Well, when I found you just sitting there you said you were stargazing. I couldn't believe you were because that's what I was doing before I walked over to where you were. And later that night I promised myself that I would stargaze with you one night. So here we are." I was speechless. He turned on the radio to a station that played basically anything. I laid back and looked up. It was absolutely beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I could see every constellation.

"This is really nice." I said as I looked over at him, he was staring at me. "What?"

He continued to stare and it almost looked like it was in awe. "..nothing" he said quietly. I looked back up to the stars. A little while later, my back started to hurt from laying on the ground for so long, my backyard was a little lumpy. I sat up and Edward followed suit. I looked over at him and he was really close to me. I could have kissed him from where I was. I wanted to, but I had to fight the urge not to. I realized what song had been playing, it was "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood. It was just the end of the song.

_This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream. _Edward looked straight into my eyes. He looked down at my lips and then gently pressed his down onto mine. It was a soft kiss that ended almost as quickly as it began. When his lips touched mine it felt like an electric current was sent through my body, much like whenever I touched him, but it was stronger… and it felt right.

I looked at him and he was staring into my eyes again, tying to find something, but it seemed as though he couldn't. I looked down and bit my lip. I couldn't help but want to feel his lips on mine again. We sat there for a minute in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry" I heard him say. My head snapped up and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"About what?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're not mad?" He asked me, searching my face again.

"Why would I be mad, Edward?" I was very confused. The person I liked a lot, just kissed me! Why would I be angry at that?

"Well, I remember you saying that you don't date at all and I just completely crossed the line right there, totally just ruined everything, I mean we were really good friends like so close and now. Ugh! I'm so stupid! I let my feelings for you cloud my better judgement, and cloud what I know is best for you I— " I put my finger to his lips. He was being completely absurd.

"Stop. You did nothing wrong, Edward… wait… your feelings for me?" I just registered that part of his speech. He looked at me.

"I like you, Bella, I really like you. Ever since the first day I saw you. I wanted to get to know you, I was so excited you were in my English class. I was completely stunned when I saw you at the dance. You were the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, you still are. You always will be, I could never find anyone who's more amazing than you are, Bella." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He liked me? He really liked me? No way.

"Why?" I whispered. This didn't make any sense to me.

"Why not?" I shook my head.

"I'm completely plain, there are so many other girls out there that are prettier than me, that are more interesting girls, smarter girls, just girls that are just BETTER!" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy, I probably looked it too. It didn't mean that I was wrong.

"Bella, you're completely absurd. You are not plain, you're unique and completely beautiful, no there aren't girls that are prettier, they have to put an effort into being beautiful, you don't. Interesting? You are by far the most interesting girl I have ever met, smarter girls, no. You are so intelligent. And better? You are so much better than any girl out there, you're completely selfless, you're unintentionally funny, you're stunningly beautiful, you're adorable. You're just everything I want and need. I need you Bella." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was telling the truth. "I just want to know how you feel about me. If you don't feel the same way, I understand." I sat there for a minute. I knew I liked Edward a lot, but I didn't know how to tell him. I couldn't get the words out.

"I understand" He said quietly, misunderstanding my silence. He stood up and started to walk inside. No! Don't go! I wanted to tell him not to, but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't make my body move either. I was completely in shock.

EPOV

I walked into the guest room and laid down on the bed. How stupid could I be? I thought I heard her say she loved me? Just because she said it in her sleep means nothing. She probably was saying it about something or someone else, and my name just happened to be in there. Gosh! How could I be so completely stupid? I just told her how I felt and she didn't return it. And I kissed her! Oh my gosh what did I do! Why did I do it? I hit myself in the forehead for being so stupid. I just completely screwed up our friendship. GAAA!!

I heard a knocking on my door. I didn't want to answer it but, I figured it was probably rude not to answer it. I sighed and went to the door. I opened it and Bella was there. I kept the door open but walked back to my bed. I waited for her to reject me.

"Edward…" she said quietly. I looked up. Next thing I knew she was kissing me. There was passion in this kiss, and a need, I could feel it. I kissed her back, not caring about what would happen next, just happy that I got to have the feeling of her lips on mine once again. We broke apart, gasping for air. She was sitting on my lap, basically straddling me, not that I minded, I liked it better this way.

"Does that answer your question?"

**A/N: Okay, I know it was shorter than my other chapters, but I really wanted to leave it right there. So, finally, Bella and Edward know how eachother feels! So yeah. There it is. Please, please review, because it makes me happy! Come on, do it! You know you want to……**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: grumbles yada yada yada I do not own twilight yada yada yada

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: YES I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Stephenie: slaps me over the head No you don't! You just write fanfictions about it!**

**Me: But-But-But-But—**

**Stephenie: gives me a stern look**

**Me: sigh and pout combination while grumbling Fine… I don't own Twilight…**

**So there you have it as much as I would love it, I don't own this fabulous series I just own this plot**

**A/N: 18 reviews for last chapter! Oh my Carlisle!! Thank you soo much! And I just have to say, I saw the new Twilight trailer and LOVED IT! The scene where they kissed was sooo cute even though it was like 2 seconds… I still screamed… my mom kind of came running downstairs thinking I was being raped or something… my bad. Oh and fyi Bella and Edward aren't exactly dating yet… more will be explained in the chapter so read!**

Chapter 10

We got back to Coleman's Academy on January 2, classes started up again on the 3rd. Edward helped me bring my bags up to my room. I gave him a hug and a smile and he went to go unpack his things. Alice and Rosalie hadn't returned yet, so I had my room to myself for a little bit. My mind kept drifting to my time in Phoenix… I couldn't help it. I knew I would never get my things unpacked if I kept thinking about it, so I slipped the buds of my ipod in my ears and cranked up the music.

Once my things were unpacked I had a sudden craving for coffee. I knew Emmett wouldn't be working, he was getting back later tonight, and that meant no free coffee. Oh well. I slipped into my peacoat and threw my scarf around my neck and went downstairs into the cold New York weather.

I made my way down to the coffee shop wondering when Alice and Rose were going to get back. I knew that they would want every last detail of what happened over break. It would be difficult to explain the reasons why Edward and I hadn't actually really done anything since that one night he kissed me. I smiled at the memory of his soft lips on mine and shivered.

I got my coffee and sat down at one of the tables in the shop. I didn't want to walk home with coffee in my hands, knowing me I'd trip and spill it all over my coat. That would be a dry cleaning bill that I didn't want to pay.

"BELLA!" I heard someone call from behind me. I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around to see Alice standing at the entrance in skinny jeans with Ugg boots, her black winter jacket, and her favorite white knit hat with matching scarf. Her cheeks were stained with red from the cold. She bounced over to me and sat down across from me. She was smiling so wide, I was afraid that her cheeks would fall off.

"What?" I asked with a laugh. She laughed with me; boy did I miss this girl.

"Well… aren't you going to tell me what happened over break!?" she practically screamed.

"Alice! Not here!" I shushed her. She giggled and stood up.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Alice asked and pulled me away. Thankfully I had already finished my coffee. We ran out of the coffee shop and all the way back to the dorm. Alice quickly unlocked the door, pulled me inside and threw me onto my bed before jumping onto it herself. "Talk. Now!" she insisted.

"Okay, okay! Well, when we were on the plane going to Forks, I got stuck with this really creepy guy. He tried to make a move on me and just before he was about to force me into a kiss, Edward was there and he punched the guy!" Alice gasped.

"NO WAY!" I laughed.

"Yes, then we got Edward and his seats switched. So that was the end of that problem. Then when we got to Forks, he helped me get my bags to my room and then we went over to his house and hung out with his parents for the afternoon and I cooked dinner for Charlie. Nothing else really happened until Christmas Eve and we were on the beach…" I told her about the events at the beach and at Christmas dinner. I told her of what happened while we were making cookies and when we watched Finding Nemo. I explained how Renee and Phil loved his company.

And lastly I explained what happened the first night in Phoenix.

"HE KISSED YOU!" Alice screamed. "I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU! OH MY GOSH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FINALLY!" She was bouncing up and down on my bed like a madwoman. I started laughing. "Aww you guys are the cutest couple on campus now!"

"Alice! Slow your roll… we're not a couple…" I said while looking down.

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE? HOW DARE HE KISS YOU AND THEN… GAHHHHHH!" Alice got up and stomped towards the door. "I AM GOING TO GO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! EDWARD!" My eyes widened and I ran to stop her. I tackled her to the ground and she was squirming under me, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Alice! Stop! It's okay. It wasn't his fault." She stopped.

"Oh. Okay so why are you not dating?"

"Well, I don't really know. He never really asked me, it was kind of just an, 'okay we know how each other feels now' I guess we kind of want to take it a little slower" It was true. We hadn't kissed since I went into his room and kissed him to tell him I felt the same way. We also didn't want my mother to get suspicious. I knew she'd freak if she knew Edward kissed me, only because she would have pressured us into officially becoming a couple. Me, I was still trying to wake myself up from this dream, slowly realizing I'm not dreaming.

It was a couple hours since I was at the coffee shop, Alice made me tell everything in detail. I had just finished the story when Rosalie barged in, complaining that New York was too cold in the winter. She and Alice started unpacking and I retold my story to Rose, with Alice's help.

It was now 4:00 and we were headed over to Edward's room. We didn't know if Jasper or Emmett had gotten back yet, and I wanted to see Edward. And also the fact that Alice and Rosalie wanted to see how we acted around each other now we both knew for a fact how the other felt.

I knocked on the door and waited for a minute before I heard footsteps coming and the door opened.

"Emmett, did you forget your key aga—" Edward stopped as he looked at me. I giggled and he smile turned into my favorite crooked smile. "Hi" he said quietly.

"Hi" I bit my lip and looked down. I heard Alice cough behind us and I remembered that they were there. Apparently Edward hadn't even seen them yet.

"Oh! Alice, Rose, how are you?" Edward said turning to them, attempting to sound interested. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Just let us in Edward" He stepped aside and we walked in. Edward closed the door and I went over to sit on his bed.

"So, Jasper isn't back yet?" Alice asked sadly. I felt bad for her, she had to go so long without seeing her boyfriend, when I got to see Edward everyday of my vacation and he wasn't even my boyfriend… yet.

"No Alice. Sorry" Edward said sincerely while sitting next to me. I leaned into his side and he put his arm around me. It had been like this since the kiss, but nothing really more. I saw Alice and Rosalie look at each other and try to hide their smiles. I rolled my eyes.

We stayed at Edward's for a while, waiting for Jasper and Emmett to get back. Alice and Rosalie kept looking at the door, as if one of their guys would suddenly appear if they looked away for too long. About an hour later, Jasper got home but was tackled by Alice before he could fully step into the dorm. He fell backwards onto his luggage and onto the floor. Alice may be tiny, but she sure has some power in that little body. After Jazz got back, Rose started to get nervous. Emmett still hadn't gotten home, she didn't like that. But at long last, we heard Emmett's booming voice yell from outside the door, "HONEY I'M HOOOOOME!... hey Edward, could you open the door, I forgot my key…" We all started to laugh, because we all knew he would forget it.

It was now a week after we got home. We were in classes again, ugh. I walked into my Spanish class, groaning at the fact that I still had to take this stupid language. Spanish had never exactly been my strong point. I hated the class, I knew I wasn't going to go into anything that had to do with being able to speak Spanish, so why did I even have to take the course? Because you never know what you'll want to do come college, my teachers say. It all just sounds like blabbing to me. But, here I am, in stupid Spanish class, sitting next to that annoying, dumb, stalking, vile, Mike Newton.

After an hour and a half of torture, class was over and lunch was next. I was on my way out of the classroom when Mike called my name.

"What Mike?" I said with a sigh, I really didn't feel like dealing with him today.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm finally going to make your dreams come true" he said with a smug smile. Huh?

"What? My dreams?" I asked confused. Ugh, I should have just walked away when I had the chance.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner on Friday… and then… you know… we could go back to my dorm… Tyler won't be back till Sunday… we'd have the room to ourselves if you…" he looked me up and down "know what I mean" all I saw was lust in his eyes. Ew, he thought I wanted to go on a date with him. Gross, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Sadly, I am not one who can flat out tell people, 'no I don't like you, go away!'

"Uh, Mike, I don't think Friday would be a good idea. I'm uh… busy…" I said, hoping he'd get the hint. Being Mike… he didn't.

"Okay, that's cool, how about Saturday?" NO!

"Uh, I don't think Sunday would be good for me either…" Why can't I just say I didn't want to go out with him at all? Please get the hint!

"Oh, hmmm well why don't you tell me when you're free." Mike said with a smile and I wanted to smack him so hard… but that would probably make him stupider… maybe not a good idea to do, but it would make me feel better.

"Mike, I—"

"Won't be free any night at all as far as anyone other than myself is concerned" a velvet voice from behind me finished. I turned around and Edward was leaning against the wall outside of the classroom, waiting for me before lunch. I smiled. But I was also confused.

"And why won't I be free any night at all as far as anyone other than yourself is concerned?" I said using his words, I got up really close to him and he stood up straight.

"Because I don't really like it when my girlfriend goes on dates with other guys… Especially Mike Newton" He said loud enough for Mike to hear. I turned to see his expression and he looked way more confused than he needed to be.

"And who said I was your girlfriend?" I asked him playfully, I could tell he knew that I was just joking around.

"Oh, how silly of me I forgot to ask" He said while shaking his head in mock shame.

I sighed, "So, how are you going to fix this little predicament we have found ourselves in?"

"Easy… Will you be my girlfriend?" Mike's head snapped up with his eyes wide.

"Hmmm. I don't know… I mean, I do like you… _a lot_ but I just don't know…" Mike's face relaxed, but I couldn't let him think the wrong thing. "Well, now that I've thought about it… I'd have to say yes" I said while smiling. I looked at Mike from the corner of my eye and saw that he had his mouth open in shock. I laughed as I saw him stomp away.

"Aww poor Mike. We crushed his dreams" I said with fake concern.

"Yes, but you made mine come true" Edward said. He lowered his head to meet his lips with mine. I happily obliged. The kiss didn't get heated because we were in public. It was soft and sweet, but I could feel the passion and happiness behind it.

We walked to lunch, hand in hand, and I've never been happier in my life. I thought all guys could do was break your heart, like they thought girls were a toy God had given them to play with. It wasn't like that with Edward; he took it slow with me and gave me time to earn his trust. He knew that trust was not something I served on a silver platter, you had to earn it. It wasn't just given away on a whim. And he liked _me,_ all of me. Just like Alice and Rosalie had when I became roommates with them. I've never been so happy that I got sent here. And I didn't want it to end.

We approached our usual table and Alice's eyes widened and her smile grew when she saw us holding hands. Even though we had been very close and pushing the friendship boundaries over the last week, we had never held hands. Alice knew.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOSH FINALLY!" Alice said as I slipped into the booth next to Edward, still holding his hand.

"Wha?" Emmett asked with his mouth full of sandwich. Alice let an angry breath out and reached over Edward's lap and grabbed our entwined hands so everyone could see.

"This! Hello! They've finally started dating!" Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. She didn't really like it when she thought something was obvious and no one else thought so.

"Oh! DUDE! SCORE!" Emmett reached across the table to give Edward a high five but Rose slapped him across the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Bella is not someone you can 'score' Emmett!" I started laughing. They were like a bickering old married couple sometimes, but I knew they loved each other. They were a perfect match.

"So… when did this little occurrence… occur?" Alice asked.

"Well… it sorta started over Christmas break, but nothing official. The official part happened… oh not 15 minutes ago." Edward answered. Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes. Lunch continued as usual and sadly I was now saying goodbye to Edward before my Chemistry class. Luckily it was my last class for the day.

"So don't you have to get across campus for your next class?" I asked him when we reached the classroom door.

"Hey! Are you trying to get rid of your boyfriend not 2 hours into the relationship?" Edward asked with feign hurt. I rolled my eyes

"I just meant I don't want you to get in trouble for not being on time."

"Don't worry about that… you should be worrying about Friday night though" He said with a smirk.

"Wait what's happening on Friday?" I asked confused. I don't remember making plans for Friday that I should be worrying about… oh no did Mike think that I was going with him on Friday?

"You're going on a date with me"

"Oh good point. That is a reason to worry" I said with a joking smile.

He gasped. "I'm appalled! You think that going on a date with your boyfriend is something to worry about!"

"I'm kidding! I actually have no idea why I should worry. I never worry when I'm with you" I said while kissing his nose.

"Well you should worry because I'm not going to tell you where we are going or what we are doing. It's a surprise and I know how much you hate surprises"

"Then why must you use them?" I groaned. I hated surprises so much, although it was cute that he remembered that.

"Because I love surprises" he said with a smug smile. The bell rang and I ran inside, pondering **(haha that's a cool word… pondering)** what this date could possibly be. I knew that it would be something out of the ordinary, but wonderful at the same time. I couldn't think of a single thing that Edward would do. Everything just seemed to be too generic for him to do

I went back to my room after my last class still trying to figure out what the heck I was doing on Friday night. This is going to sound totally Alice, but I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR! I mean seriously! An hour later Alice waltzed in with a smile.

"I know what you're doing Friday" Alice sang.

"WHAT! Tell me!" I screamed as I tackled her onto her bed. She started laughing.

"I'm not telling!" Alice squealed. I harrumphed and sat back down on my bed.

"But Alice I won't know what to wear!" I whined. I wasn't _just _trying to get her to tell me. I honestly wanted to be prepared. Alice froze and turned around with her eyes wide and a little smile on her face.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did… did you just freak out about what to _wear_? Bella… that's a very… _me_ thing to do!"

"Well yeah I know. But this is my first date with Edward… come to think of it, my first real date with _anyone_. I don't wanna screw it up." Alice looked impressed with my logic, but slightly depressed that my fashion crisis was not completely because I was now loving fashion.

"Well, I can't tell you where you're going. But Edward is going to give you clues the rest of today and all day tomorrow to help you try and figure out what you're doing." Alice said. Aw, that's so cute. I can't wait to get my first clue!

"And here's your first clue" speak of the devil…'s words… makes confused face. Alice walked over to me and told me to close my eyes. She opened my hands, put something in them, and closed them and told me to open my eyes.

I looked into my hands and was extremely confused. In my hands were a pair of shoe laces.

"Shoe laces?" I asked. Why in the world would I need shoe laces? I had shoes, and they all had shoe laces.

"Yep! It represents an activity you will be doing on your date tomorrow" And that was all the information I got from my wonderful friend.

I tried to figure out what kind of activity would include shoe laces, and not shoes. I had always been a terrible guesser, so why would Edward make me try and guess through clues? Because he wanted it to be a secret but wanted to at least give me a chance to get out of the surprise part. Even though there wasn't a single chance I would get it.

At dinner I got my next clue, and it only confused me even more.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett called as I sat down in the booth for dinner.

"Hey Emmett" I said with a smile to my big bear like brother figure. He had a huge grin on his face and I'm not going to lie, it scared me a little bit.

"I got this new toy today and it's really cool. _Edward_ gave it to me" Emmett said.

"That's cool, Emmett. What is it?"

"It's this." He showed me a hot wheels car. It was a drag racer. "He knows that they're my favorite toy, but I already have so many cars." He said as he handed me the car. "I want you to have it"

"And why do you want me to have this?" I asked. I didn't really want it. Toy cars just weren't my thing.

"Just take it Bells" I took the car, still confused. Emmett didn't usually act this way, even if he did act like an oversized 2 year old. The rest of dinner I sat there trying to figure out what was going on. That's when I got it.

"IT'S A CLUE!!" I half screamed at the table. Everyone erupted with laughter.

"It took you long enough!" Alice said while laughing. I blushed and looked down. It wasn't my fault.

"The blush on your cheeks looks lovely." I heard a velvet voice tickle my ear. I bit my lip and looked up to see Edward looking down at me. Our eyes met and I realized that we were closer than we thought. I smiled and Edward knew what I wanted. When his lips met with mine, I forgot we weren't alone. I brought my hands around his neck and tangled my hands in his soft bronze hair. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him in the seat. I heard a faint cough in the distance but it was enough to make me remember that we were in the cafeteria.

Edward and I broke apart and I felt my cheeks grow hot. Alice and Rosalie were grinning from ear to ear, Emmett was laughing, and Jasper was shaking his head in shame.

After dinner we all went back to the boys' room to watch a movie and just hang out. Edward and I curled up in our spot on the bean bag that Alice bought the boys for Christmas. I liked it this time because I could snuggle up next to him and not be scared of looking too much like a couple, because we were an actual couple.

We watched _Crash_ it was a really good movie. It was about a bunch of people that are stereotyped and have racial comments made to them constantly, not to mention different kinds of abuse of power. It doesn't sound too wonderful, but it actually became one of my favorite movies. **(a/n: no lie that is a great movie. I had to watch it for my English class. We're going to read ****The Catcher in the Rye**** and my teacher thought it would be a good way to sorta lead into it. It was really good and I highly recommend it )**

After the movie Edward walked me to my dorm. I had fallen asleep in the bean bag and Alice and Rose had gone home so Edward, being the overprotective boyfriend that he is, didn't want me to walk home by myself in the dark. We stopped when we got to my room. I wanted him to come in, but we had class tomorrow, it might be at 10:30, but I knew I wouldn't get a lot of sleep if he was that close. He pecked me on the lips then proceeded to my nose, each cheek, my forehead, each finger on each hand, then back to my lips which he kissed passionately.

"I'm so happy I can do that anytime I want now" he murmured with a smile. I smiled back and said goodnight. I dreamt of Edward that night.

The next day I woke up to Alice scurrying me into the bathroom for a shower. She laid my outfit out on my bed and I changed into it. Normally I'm very unobservant in the morning due to the fact that I don't want to be observant because I don't want to be up. But this morning I couldn't help but notice the glitter on my pillowcase.

"Alice… why are there coins on my bed?" I asked her. She turned around and looked completely innocent. Not the kind of innocent she usually looks like when she's hiding something, but a true innocence.

"I don't know. I didn't put them there" She turned back around and continued with her make up. The only other person who could have done that was Rose.

"Hey Rosalie!" I shouted through the bathroom door.

"Yes Bella?" I heard from inside.

"Why are there coins on my bed?"

"Well, _Edward_ gave me some and I thought you might like some too. I thought they were pretty cool." Edward. Of course. I didn't miss it this time. I knew it was a clue. But what did it mean?

"It's a clue isn't it Rose?"

"I don't know. All Edward did was give me them…" I shook my head and, because I don't take an hour to get ready, grabbed the coins, put them in my bag and ran out the door. I met Edward at the front of my building and he walked me to my first class. He wouldn't budge on telling me anything, not even what those three clues meant. It was just so frustrating!

Lunch came way too slowly. I had some sort of feeling I would get another clue at lunch. Sadly, I did not. But I did get stopped by Jasper on my way to my 4th class of the day.

"Bells!" I turned around. I figured out that I would get a clue from all my friends, it was just like Edward to do something like that. "Close your eyes and hold your arms out. I want to give you something."

He slid something around my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw that a glow stick turned into a bracelet was sitting on my wrist.

"Another clue?" I asked and Jasper nodded. I sighed. "Any chance you might tell me what it means?"

"Nope" he said and walked away. I was getting annoyed with this a little bit, mainly cause I couldn't figure out what it was. I went through the rest of the day trying to figure out what the heck those clues could mean. Shoe laces, a hot wheels car, coins, and a glow stick.

Edward was waiting for me outside my last class.

"So have you figured it out yet?" Edward asked and I knew that he knew I didn't.

"No… and you know I didn't." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"hey, just be glad I didn't give you _6 and a half_ clues." I looked at him funny. 6 and a half clues?

"How could you give—OH!" I wanted to smack myself for not getting it at first. "You'll pick me up at 6:30?" I asked with a smile. He laughed and nodded.

"Good job. You got one."

"Yeah but I didn't get any others" I grumbled. He chuckled and we walked back to my dorm where Alice was awaiting to play Bella Barbie with me… joy.

**A/N: okay so I know it took me a little while to update, but I had a little itty bitty writers block. I couldn't figure out where to go. Anyway. Anyone think they know what the date is? Take a guess and if you get it right… you get a cyber hug! No actually you will get an honorable mention in the next chapter haha. So as always please review because you love me! okay well maybe not but I hope you do!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: if I owned Twilight would I seriously be wasting time writing these when I could be writing the actual books? I think not. It was nice of you to think that though =]**

**A/N: okay well after posting the last chapter and asking you all to guess what it was, I realized it was probably fairly hard to get it exactly right. So here are the people who got the closest**

**FRK921, booboobear51. Breeze.x.x, and danimadi3**

**Congrats to you! Now for the rest of you who don't know what it is… read and you'll find out!**

Chapter 11

As soon as I got to my dorm, Alice pulled me in and shut Edward out. She was now complaining that I didn't give her enough time to make me even more gorgeous than I already was. Her words not mine. I mean its 4:30 for crying out loud! What was she going to do to me that would take 2 freaking hours?

Sadly, those 2 hours did not go by fast, but they did go by. Now I was sitting on my bed, nervously waiting for Edward. Alice had dressed me in a pair of dark jeans, sneakers, and a fake jersey shirt **(top on profile)**. She said that I would need to be comfortable for what we were doing tonight. She also put my hair into a ponytail with a few loose pieces in my face. I had to admit, I looked fairly cute.

I heard a knock on the door and my heart went into hyperspeed. I was sure that Edward could hear it loud and clear from outside the door. Alice, seeing that I probably wasn't moving for a little bit, answered the door for me. I refocused myself and went to grab my peacoat and stuff my cell phone inside of it. I turned around and Edward was standing there in all of his beauty and I couldn't help but smile. He took my hand and led me outside and into his car.

"So… are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him, I still haven't put the clues together.

"Nope" he said while popping the 'p'. I let out a frustrated breath but it only made Edward chuckle.

We had been in the car for a good 10 minutes before he asked me to close my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see where we are until we are inside." I sighed and closed my eyes. Normal people probably would have peeked, but I wasn't _that_ curious.

He finally stopped the car and walked around to my side, opening my door and taking my hand so I wouldn't trip because I still had to have my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes what I saw surprised me. I was at a place called "The Fun Spot" **(a/n: no lie there's actually a place called that in New York) **I saw a roller rink in front of me and as we walked farther into the Fun Spot I saw that there were a bunch of arcade games, a food counter and 2 doors. One of the doors had a sign over it saying "Go Kart Track" and the other said "Lazer Tag". I looked over at Edward confused.

"How in the world was I supposed to guess that _this_ is where we were going from _these_" I pulled out the clues from my pocket, "clues? They are totally unrelated!" Edward chuckled.

"This" He held up the shoe laces, "symbolized the roller rink, cause you need shoe laces to wear the roller skates. This" he held up the mini drag racer, "symbolized the Go Kart track, I thought that was pretty easy. These" he picked up some of the coins, "are what you need to play the arcade games over there. And this," He put the bracelet around my wrist, "well in lazer tag, everything is either glow in the dark or shows up under a black light. The bracelet has both." He said smugly. I understood now. All the clues represented a different activity you could do at the Fun Spot.

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked up to the main ticket booth and got us both a yellow band for roller skating and a ticket to both lazer tag and a go kart race. Before I could even get out my wallet, Edward told me he had prepaid everything because he knew how I was about someone else paying. I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn't complain. I wish he didn't have to spend money on me, but it was sweet nonetheless.

"So, want to skate for a while? Our race isn't for another half an hour and then our game is 15 minutes after that." Edward suggested. I was instantly nervous. I was the biggest klutz on the planet. If I could barely walk across a flat and stable surface without falling, how in the world was I supposed to roller skate?

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall" Edward said while looking directly into my eyes. I immediately felt safe and we went to put our skates on. I finished lacing them up and realized that I couldn't skate. I have never roller skated in my life. Klutz remember? Why would I ever subject myself to the kind of pain… or embarrassment for that matter. Edward saw my anxious face and grabbed my hands.

He led me out into the rink and brought me to the railing to hang on to.

"How am I supposed to do this?" I asked him, fear taking over my voice. He chuckled.

"Watch me" he said as he started to skate around the rink. He flowed flawlessly back to me.

"Show off" I muttered. He heard me and rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be perfect at everything?

"Here, all you do is push on your feet. Move them out a little bit every time you step. You can do it Bells. I know you can" He kissed my lips quickly, that made me smile. He pulled my hands so that I was moving out on to the rink. My eyes went wide and I got nervous again. I looked down at my feet then back up at Edward. I was looking directly into his eyes. I don't know how long I was staring at them but when I looked away, we were at the other side of the rink. Strange. You think I would have realized I was moving.

"How did we get here?" I asked stupidly. He started laughing and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We skated. And no one fell down. You did wonderfully." He said while smiling. Huh, I did do it. I skated halfway around the rink without injuring myself, anyone else, and it didn't take 2 hours to do. I smiled.

We skated around for a while. I was having a ball. Surprisingly I was a very good skater. Although I was looking at Edward a lot of the time, not at my surroundings. If I had, I'm fairly sure that I would have fallen or something by now. Edward held my hand as we skated around the rink. I felt like we were in a movie, you know, the cute date, holding hands while you roller skate? Yeah, totally as amazing as it looks on the big screen.

The next thing I knew, someone knocked into me, right in the middle of Edward and my intertwined hands, causing me to loose my balance. And knock me over. Damn, I was doing so well too!

"Hey!" I yelled as I saw the kid speed past us. He looked back and snickered. He was no kid either, he looked as if he was our age. He winked at me and kept on skating. I almost growled but stopped myself. I sighed and tried to get up. Key work there is _try_. Getting up didn't exactly work out for me. Have you ever tried getting up from a wood floor with shoes that each had four wheels on them? Yeah, heard it's not the easiest thing for _coordinated_ people? Try being _uncoordinated_. Not fun. Edward was now at my side, worry having taken over his eyes.

"Bella are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Cause if he did I'll go over there myself and make him wish—" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

"I'm fine. The only thing hurt is my success rate. I was doing really well!" I pouted. Edward smiled under my finger. I forgot it was there. I took it back and crossed my arms like a two year old. Edward held out his hand to help me up. After a second of struggling, I was back on my feet. Good mood over.

"Why don't we get our skates off? Our race starts in 10 minutes." I agreed, my feet were starting to hurt in these skates. I successfully got over to the opening of the rink by myself and get my skates off. Edward brought them to the counter and came back. He took my hand and we walked to the go kart door. We would have gone right in if someone hadn't stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" The kid who had knocked me over was standing in front of us. He was a fairly small kid, he had black hair and almost black eyes. He was looking at me with nothing but lust. I noticed next to him was a girl who looked like she could be his twin, they had the same hair and eyes, she was just a tad shorter than he was. She was staring at Edward like he was a piece of meat, it made me sick. He wasn't something you could eat, he was a person, and an amazing person at that.

"Who are you?" Edward snarled. Apparently he didn't like the twins either.

"Oh, well let me introduce myself. I'm Alec, this is my sister Jane."

"Hi" Jane said seductively. I hated saying it, but she succeeded in the seduction department unlike girls from my school.

"We were just wondering why you two were together—"

"and not with one of us" Jane finished. She was eyeing Edward again. I could feel the jealousy rising inside me. I knew that Edward wasn't giving this girl a chance, but the fact that someone actually thought they had a chance with him while he was mine was something I did not tolerate.

"Listen, Bella is mine. Not yours. She never will be. _Ever_. No matter how much you want it. And _listen_ when I say that she is not someone you just _use _one night and then leave out to dry the next day. She's someone who you will never in a million years be able to earn a chance with. Someone who you should already see as someone who you could never have, someone intangible. _Stop following her and get the hell away from her._" Edward growled the last part. I couldn't help but like Jealous-Edward. It was sexy the way he defended me.

"And as for Edward. Stop undressing him with your eyes shortie. You could never deserve Edward even if you knew every detail of his life, even if you were designed specifically for him. I can tell by the way you look at him that you could never in your entire existence be worthy of him. He deserves someone who is nothing like _you_." I snarled at Jane. She flipped her hair and walked away, towing Alec behind her. I took a deep breath and looked back to Edward. He looked at me with… was that love in his eyes? No it couldn't be… could it?

"Sorry if I sounded a bit possessive back there… I really don't think that you're _mine,_ like a possession is or like something that can't be taken from me, I mean I know what that's like because that's how Tanya was with me and I really didn't want it to sound the way although it probably did—" I silenced him with a kiss. He kissed me back with a bit of passion but there was confusion behind it. He broke the kiss and gave me a confused look. I went on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear,

"I thought it was… _sexy_… how you put your foot down" my lips were right up against his ear lobe, brushing it ever so slightly, causing his breathing to hitch. I smiled and walked into the room for the go karts.

Edward stood there for a second, dazed. I waved him forward.

"Come on, Edward, the race track won't bite… although I might" I said with a wink. I didn't know where all this confidence came from, maybe it was from Edward saying all those things about me. I didn't know, but I liked it.

EPOV (backing up a little to where Bella kissed him)

Bella silenced me with a kiss, and I happily deepened it a bit. I was confused though. I totally sounded possessive and clingy, how could she not be mad? I basically just told the guy that he couldn't have her cause she was mine. Bella can have whomever she pleases. Why did I think for even a second that because she was with me that meant she didn't want anyone else? I'm so inconsiderate. What Bella did next completely surprised me. She went on her tiptoes and brought her lips to my ear.

"I thought it was… _sexy_… how you put you foot down" her lips brushed against my ear and my breathing became ragged. Chills ran down my spine and I had to control myself from doing something ungentlemanly. I stood there for a minute trying to compose myself. I blinked a couple times and took a few steady breaths. That's when I heard Bella's voice again.

"Come on, Edward, the race track won't bite…" she called from the doorway, "although I might" she winked. Oh, God. This girl has _no _idea what she does to me. What did she call me before? Sexy? If I was sexy… I have no idea what she was. A million notches past sexy when she talked to me like that. I tried to keep only thoughts a gentleman would think in my head, but it just wasn't working. Bella was just too damn amazing for her own good. What did I do to deserve this angel?

After I composed myself I joined Bella at the track. We ended up getting two single cars, Bella really wanted to race me. But I was a fast driver. So she would have to watch out.

Bella was next to me in a blue car with the number 27 on the side. My car was green with the number 11 on the side **(a/n: that's my favorite number hehe!)**. We were staring each other down when I saw Bella's teeth push into her plump bottom lip. I loved it when she did that, she looked so damn adorable. Then all of a sudden, she was gone. I looked up and realized that the light had turned green. Cheater.

I sped up, trying to pass her. As much as I wanted her happy and to win, I wanted to beat her. I couldn't help it, I was a little bit competitive. She kept looking behind her to see where I was, which was still a little far behind her. We weren't the only ones on the track, but it felt like it. I swerved in and out of the other racers trying to get up to Bella. She was in the front of the group, in first place. I knew Bella was a good driver so I wasn't surprised. That and there were four twelve year olds in our race.

I was right behind Bella the next time she turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw how close I was and that was the last time she looked behind her. She kept her concentration on winning, I could see it on her face. I chuckled at her cuteness but she didn't hear me. I decided to play with her a little bit. We had to go around the track five times before the race was over. I kept on her tail, but didn't pass her. At the very last turn on the fifth lap, I sped up and passed her right before the end. I stopped the go kart and went over to Bella. Uh-oh, she looked mad.

"Bella…" I said slowly. She looked at me with anger in her eyes. Crap, why did I let my competitiveness get to me? Now Bella was mad at me. She was cute when she was mad… but not when it was at me. Why did I always get myself into trouble? "Please don't be mad…" I stepped back, getting ready for her rage.

"I can't believe it… I definitely didn't expect _anything_ that happened during that race…" Bella said, it sounded like she was working very hard to keep her voice level and calm. Ohhh I am so dead… why was I so _stupid!_

"I MEAN I THOUGHT I WAS WINNING!" She shouted with a smile on her face. Wait… smile? Now she was laughing. I'm confused.

"Edward… it's okay. I was just getting you back. You see I knew I was going to lose. You drive like a maniac. So I thought that if I distracted you long enough at the beginning it would give me a big enough head start. And I thought it did, but then you passed me at the last second and I couldn't believe I didn't see it. I knew you'd get me back so I decided to get you back for getting me back for getting you… if that made any sense… the point is that I'm not actually mad" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck. I took a deep breath and chuckled. She got me, she got me good. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at me.

We walked back into the main room where the food counter was. We got some food because I heard Bella's stomach growl right before mine did. We each got a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke. We ate our food quickly and proceeded to the lazer tag room. Luckily, Alec and Jane seemed to have left. In the equipment room, I put my green vest on and then helped Bella into her red one. I couldn't wait to be playing against her. Now that I knew that Bella was just as competitive as I was, I wasn't scared about getting her mad by playing hard core. The announcer's voice came over the speakers signaling that we needed to get to our bases. I gave Bella a quick kiss and proceeded to the green team's base. I had a couple 10 year olds, 14 year olds and a 16 year old on my team. The buzzer signaled the start of the game and I was on the hunt.

Lazer tag was maybe my favorite game in the whole world. I got into it. It was almost as if I was hunting an animal and I let myself to my instincts. Not that I thought about how to _kill_ but, hey its how I played. I ran around, hitting all the red people I could find. I was mainly looking for Bella, but that didn't stop me from defending myself from the little kids! I finally spotted her in a corner, using a mirror to hit people. It was clever, I knew she was smart. I hid behind one of the walls and aimed at her vest. The hit sound went off and she jumped. She turned around frantically looking for who shot her. I was cleverly hiding behind the wall so she couldn't see me. The sounds stopped so I knew it was safe to hit her again. I peaked out from the wall and she was still there, I aimed and hit again. This time Bella knew something was up. I didn't let her see me though. Once the sound stopped for the second time, I wanted to try for one more.

I turned from my hiding spot to hit her again only to find Bella right in front of me. I heard sound go off and realized that I had never hit the trigger on my gun. The sound was coming from my vest.

"Gotcha" Bella said right up in my face. I could feel her breath on my face. Then she turned and ran off. I stood there for a second and then ran after her. I ran over to the red base to try and find her but before I got there, I was ambushed by little kids. Who were on the red team. And were all boys.

"Ahhhh! Get him!" one of the little boys yelled. I was now surrounded by 12 year olds who were shooting me every time my vest reloaded. I couldn't escape and I couldn't shoot any of them because the second that my vest reloaded another one of them would shoot me, rendering me useless. I saw Bella not too far away from me smirking. I narrowed my eyes at her and she threw her head back in laughter. So this was all Bella's idea was it? Why am I not surprised that she could get all the boys on her team to attack me?

I finally just stood there and let the boys have me. It was useless to fight them. There were just so many! They all dispersed and I realized that Bella had called them off. Time for revenge.

I had an amazing revenge plan. I was going to sneak up behind her and then whisper in her ear like she had done to me before, grazing her earlobe. I'd snake my arm around her waist and start kissing her neck. Then she would turn around and I'd shoot her. It was genius.

I spotted Bella and just as I was about to begin my plan, the announcer's voice came on.

"Time is up. Return to the equipment room. Winners… Team Red!" Damn! I groaned and went back to the equipment room. I took my vest off and went to find Bella. She was taking hers off and giving hugs to the little kids on her team. It was so cute. Even the girls who were on her team were all around her, begging for her attention. She was so good with kids, I knew she'd be a great mom someday, hopefully to my children… wait WHAT? Did I just… _my_ children? We… she… I was shaking my head to try and shake that thought off but I couldn't.

I knew our relationship obviously wasn't ready for _that_ but, it was the concept that wouldn't leave my mind. If we _had_ children someday, that would mean that Bella would be my wife. She would be mine forever. I wouldn't ever have to let her go. It was then I realized that I didn't think I could ever let her go. And the reason that when I thought of her being a mother, I wanted them to be my children was because I didn't want her with anyone else. It nearly killed me to think that Bella would be gone from my life. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this so early in the relationship, but I guess my relationship started when my feelings for her began. So having liked her this long, I guess it was safe to have these feelings. At that moment, I knew it, I was so sure of it, I wanted to scream it on top of the world. I'm in love with Bella Swan

BPOV

All my teammates were coming up to me and demanding my attention. They were so cute. I've always loved kids, I wanted to be a mom someday, but maybe like one or two, no more than that. They had helped me win, or at least the boys did. I had told them that Edward was the ultimate enemy in the game, that he shouldn't win. They would have done whatever I asked. I told them to let him go after about 10 minutes of shooting him nonstop. I should give him a chance.

The kids finally stopped nagging me when their parents took them off and I turned around to look for Edward. He was leaning against the wall just staring at me, but there was something in his eyes, I couldn't figure out exactly what it was. He smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I lifted my head so I could see him. He dropped his head down for what I thought was a kiss, but I was wrong. He brought his lips right up against mine, so that if either of us moved the other would feel it, I was about to make it a kiss when he moved his lips to kiss my forehead and then walked around me and towards the door. I turned around and glared. He chuckled.

"Cheater" I muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Me? _I'm_ a cheater?" He said to me, walking back towards me now. I sighed, he was right.

"Okay… so maybe not. Lazer tag is kinda… my _game_." I said in a quiet voice. I looked back at him and he came over to me and scooped me up into a kiss. A real one this time not a fake one. The kiss was deepened as his hands snaked around my waist and pulled me up against his body. My hands immediately were around his neck and in his hair. His lips were urgent against mine, not as if we had little time between us, but as if I was the only thing he wanted, ever. I broke the kiss when I remembered that another game was going to come in and it would be fairly embarrassing if they found us making out.

We walked out of the lazer tag room and played arcade games for a while. Edward got an insane amount of tickets. He went to the prize counter and got me a stuffed bear with a blue bow around his neck. He was adorable. The bear, not Edward. Just kidding! They both were adorable. I named him Little Eddie. Edward didn't exactly approve of the "Eddie" part but too bad for him, it was my bear.

We got back to the dorms around 8:00. We didn't really want to leave each other so we decided to watch a movie back at my dorm. Alice and Rose were going to be with Jasper and Emmett at their dorm so we didn't have to worry about them being there. I got the keys out of my pocket with ease and into the keyhole. We decided to watch Liar Liar with Jim Carrey. I loved that movie, it was funny.

I snuggled closer to Edward and he tightened his arm around me. I loved sitting here like this. I felt so safe and secure when I was with him. I still couldn't believe he was mine. I looked up at him smiling, he looked back, mirroring my smile. He lowered his lips to mine and a shock went through my body. I deepened the kiss with hungry lips and he replied. He swiftly moved me so that I was now lying on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. His hands were in knotted in my hair and my hands were around his neck. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I gasped and granted him access. Our tongues danced around in perfect synchronization. I moaned in his mouth involuntarily.

He moved his lips from my mouth and I was breathless. His lips never left my skin, he moved from my mouth, trailing kisses down my jaw line and onto my neck. He moved over to the crook of my neck and was lightly sucking on the hollow located there. I sighed in satisfaction and my head moved to the side allowing him more space. He then trailed kisses up the side of my neck and to the space right below my ear. I gasped and my breathing became ragged again. His lips left my skin and I whimpered. He smiled and brought his lips back to mine. I started to slightly suck on his bottom lip and it was his turn to moan. That was by far my new favorite sound. I thought I liked his voice, I thought I liked his laugh, but they were nothing, _nothing_ compared to how much I loved his moan. His hands moved from my hair and to my waist. They went under my shirt and skimmed up and down my sides. It felt incredible. Just then we were interrupted by the door opening and the lights flickering on.

We quickly scrambled to avoid any awkwardness but it was inevitable.

"Oh! Bella I'm sorry!" Alice said while giggling. Jasper was behind her, trying to hide a smile. I sighed.

"It's okay Alice."

"We'll… um just be uh… going" she said as she closed the door. I groaned. Way to ruin a moment Alice. I looked back at Edward and started laughing. His hair was messed up worse than usual and his lips were slightly swollen. He smiled at me and I guessed that I looked just as bad as he did. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head into his chest. I sighed. Then I jumped a little from my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I leaned away from Edward and opened it to find one new text.

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

_That room was getting steamy! And don't think you won't get out of telling me EXACTLY what happened missy. I want every detail._

I groaned again and turned back to Edward. He was smirking. Any moment that is ruined can be brought back just as easily…

**A/N: Yay! So that was their first date… hit or miss? I personally loved Bella skating, because it is hard! And Edward realized that he loves Bella. Ain't that cute?Yeah, so review please! And there will be drama coming up do not fear haha. But I will go into their relationship more before I bring that drama. I don't want to go too fast so I will allow you to savor their relationship ahha. So please review!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight… hmm if I owned Twilight wouldn't that mean that Edward would be mine? Hmmm… **

**A/N: Okay so sorry about the wait for an update (haha that rhymed!) But track practices started like 3 weeks ago and that along with school, homework, dance classes, softball practice, and I now found out that I have acid reflux, yeah not so fun. So I have had very little time to write. So, updates won't be too frequent but don't worry they will come. **

**On another note, I saw the Twilight movie!! On November 21, thank you very much. I loved it! I thought it was the best interpretation that they could have done, granted there were a couple scenes I didn't really like and the Cullens could have had a couple more lines but I think Nikki Reed did a wonderful job as Rosalie, she portrayed her perfectly and I can't wait for the New Moon Movie so yeah that was my review, now its your turn to read and review!**

Chapter 12

It was a week later and I was still in awe from the date Edward and I had. Okay so I was still in awe of what happened after, but the date was pretty awesome too. Alice and Rosalie demanded the details later and I complied. I was "glowing" as they called it. I couldn't help it, I finally felt loved and I couldn't be happier.

Saturday morning I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. How rude. (a/n: from Full House! Love that show)

"BELLA! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Alice screamed while basically straddling me. She was standing on my bed with a foot on either side of my body jumping up and down.

"Alice! Go away!!!!" I groaned as I tried to roll over. I was unsuccessful since she didn't give me any space to roll over.

"NO! We're going to breakfast so you need to get up!" She said while still jumping.

"What time is it?"

"7:15" I heard Rose growl from across the room in her bed. I heard her moving around in her bed exactly like I was trying.

"Rosalie Hale do not go back to sleep or so help me I will make you wish you got up the moment I said to!" Alice stopped jumping to yell at Rose. I took this opportunity to push Alice off of my bed so I could try and sleep more. I mean really 7:15 AM on a Saturday? Who does that? And we didn't exactly go to bed early last night, the boys had come over and we ended up playing truth or dare for 3 hours then watching Juno. It was a very late night. Plus the boys didn't get here until 9:30.

Alice squealed and I opened my eyes to see a very angry Alice standing in front of me. I smiled and rolled over and covered my head with my comforter. The next thing I knew I was holding on to nothing. Alice had pulled my comforter off. I heard a "Hey!" from across the room and knew immediately that Alice had taken Rose's too. Alice was no where to be found in the room, neither were our comforters, she was probably hiding them, and I quickly moved to take her comforter off the top bunk above mine.

I felt around but found nothing. This confused me. I finally stood up and looked at her bed. The comforter wasn't there. Damn pixie.

I saw Rose give up and start to get out of her bed. Luckily for me I got cold in the middle of the night and wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants to bed. It wasn't as warm as it was with the comforter but I was content. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Alice yelled. If she wasn't disturbing my slumber I probably would have gotten up instantly, but I wasn't exactly a waking up person, so I ignored her.

After about 5 minutes of Alice muttering and not bothering me, I smiled, thinking I had won this round. The key word there was _thinking_.

"GAHHHHH!" I screamed. Someone had just poured a bucket of ice cold water all over me and that someone had a name. Alice. "ALICE!"

"Great you're awake. Now since you're already wet, get that pretty little butt of yours into the shower. You have 20 minutes." She said cheerfully. I scowled and glared at her. "Hey, I warned you, you'd be sorry."

I sighed angrily and walked, soaking wet, to the shower. I peeled the wet sweats off of my body and stepped into the shower, turning the water on hot. I shivered as the cold water from my hair drizzled down my back, but it was soon replaced hot water. I let the water relax my muscles, Alice had me pretty tense from her not so gentle wake up. I then remembered I only had 20 minutes and started washing my hair. When I was done I stepped out of the shower, dried off a bit and put my robe on. When I walked out, my sheets were changed so that they weren't wet anymore and my comforter was back. If I wasn't already so awake, I'd consider trying to sleep again, but I didn't.

"Well at least she changed the sheets for me" I said under my breath. On my bed was an outfit for breakfast. It was a white and grey stripped Hollister sweater with dark skinny jeans and black uggs. After I was dressed, Alice pushed me down on my bed and started with my hair and make-up. I had to admit, I looked pretty cute. By 8:30 we were all ready and went down to the lobby to meet the boys.

We waited for about 5 minutes before we saw the boys walk into the lobby. My eyes instantly went to Edward. He had snow in his hair from the walk over and his nose was a little red on the end from the cold. His cheeks had a rosy tint and his lips were a darker pink than usual. They made me want to kiss him, well everything about him made me want to kiss him, but it was like his lips were sending me a personal invitation.

He finally looked up and saw me and my favorite crooked smiled formed. He closed the short distance between us and picked me up in a hug.

"You look absolutely beautiful, love" he whispered in my ear. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I knew our cheeks matched in color now, although I hadn't stepped a foot into the cold. He broke from the hug and looked me in the eye. I almost melted in his arms from looking into those beautiful green orbs. He then softly pressed his lips to mine and I felt that shock go through me again. We broke apart and joined the others to head out to breakfast.

Edward paid for my breakfast despite my protests. When we headed back to our dorms Alice and Jasper made a detour somewhere, a surprise is what Alice called it. I just went with it, knowing that I would have no say in the matter.

Sadly I couldn't hang out with Edward during the day because I had a photography project that I procrastinated with and was due on Monday.

The project was to pick something from your life and make a collage from it, recreating it with pictures that we were taking. I chose Alice and Rosalie as my best friends. I had snapped candids of them doing things that could only be described as _them_. Like Alice digging through a closet, Rosalie working on her car, I even put one in that I set on a timer while they were both working on my hair and make up one day. I recreated a Thanksgiving picture and the gift giving pictures. I snuck pictures of them with Jasper and Emmett and even of them sleeping.

When I was done I took a step back to admire my work. Every picture held a memory, a precious memory. It made me think of my life before I came to Coleman's Academy and met these two.

They always pushed me even when I didn't want to be pushed. They brought out the best in me and I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky with them. I looked at the picture of them with Jasper and Emmett and couldn't help but think about how perfect they were for each other. It wouldn't surprise me if they ended up married. Alice had told me that she was going to marry Jasper someday. At the time she told me that I thought she had finally cracked, but just looking at the pictures I saw that there was no way she could be wrong. I know it's a long way off, but they loved everything about each other.

Jasper adored Alice's shopping addiction and her hyperactive personality. Alice loved Jasper's calming affect and the way he spoke his mind in a polite manner. Emmett loved the fact that Rose loved cars and that she didn't take crap from anyone. Rose loved Emmett's bearness and his crazy personality. They were perfect.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I was staring at my collage. I jumped a little when a finger caught it and that finger wasn't mine. I looked over and Edward was standing next to me with a look of concern on his face. He had my tear still on his finger and looked at it then looked at me.

"Why are you crying?" He asked while searching my face for some sign. I smiled and pointed to my project. "It's beautiful but…"

"It's a collage of Rosalie and Alice. For my photography class we had to take something from our lives and recreate it with our own pictures and collage the pictures together. I chose Alice and Rosalie because they changed me in ways I never thought possible. My life really started when I let them in and I don't know what I'd do without them. I was just remembering everything. They were good tears" I answered him. He was looking at the collage and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a bit until my stomach growled. Edward kissed the top of my head and led me out of the room.

He brought me back to his room and made me Easy Mac. It was my favorite. We just sat around watching tv for a while until Alice burst into the room.

"There you are! We need to go get ready for tonight!"

"What's happening tonight?" I asked. I don't remember making plans with anyone.

"Well… it's a surprise missy!" I sighed and gave Edward a quick kiss. An hour later I was ready for whatever we were going to do.

When we pulled up to a place called _Sunset_ I knew something was up. _Sunset_ was a bar.

"Um, Alice? We can't exactly go to a bar. We're only 17."

"I know we can't go to a bar silly. On Saturday nights it's a karaoke bar and it's 16 and up." Alice said with a devilish smile on her face. No way in hell was I getting up there and singing.

Alice had already reserved a table in the VIP section. We sat down and watched people make complete fools out of themselves trying to sing. Mike Newton was up there and I had to cover my ears he was so horrible. Lauren Mallory went up and sang 'Toxic' by Britney Spears and was looking at Edward the whole time. It was rather amusing. He looked like he was going to throw up the entire time. Alice announced that we were all singing tonight, and that meant me too. I was just going to ignore it as long as I could. Alice went up and sang Barbie Girl. It was pretty funny.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

_(uu-oooh-u)_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

She finished with a little curtsy and stepped down. We were all laughing because she really did look like a black haired Barbie. Rose and Emmett went up next in a duet. They sang 'Promiscuous Girl'

_  
__[Rosalie:]__ Am I throwin' you off?  
__[Emmett:]__ Nope.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Didn't think so.  
__[Emmett:]__ How you doin' young lady?  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy.  
You don't have to play about the joke.  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke.  
__[Rosalie:]__ You lookin' for a girl that'll treat you right.  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light.  
__[Emmett:]__ You might be the type if I play my cards right.  
I'll find out by the end of the night.  
__[Rosalie:]__ You expect me to just let you hit it.  
Will you still respect me if you get it?  
__[Emmett:]__ All I can do is try, give me one chance.  
What's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand.  
I be the first to admit it.  
I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent.  
__[Rosalie:]__ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it.  
Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute.  
__[Emmett:]__ Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours.  
What you waiting for?  
__[Emmett:]__ Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll.  
Are you ready?  
__[Rosalie:]__ Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kind of cute.  
__[Emmett:]__ Hey. I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at? Do you mind if I come through?  
__[Rosalie:]__ I'm out of this world come with me to my planet.  
Bitch on my level do you think that you can handle it?  
__[Emmett:]__ They call me Thomas last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down.  
__[Rosalie:]__ I'm a big girl.  
I can handle myself.  
But if I get lonely I'm a need your help.  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health.  
__[Emmett:]__ I want you on my team.  
__[Rosalie:]__ So does everybody else.  
__[Emmett:]__ Shit Baby we can keep it on the low.  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know.  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Oh. What kind of girl do you take me for?  
__[Emmett:]__ Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want. _

_[Rosalie:]__ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours.  
What you waiting for?  
__[Emmett:]__ Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll.  
Are you ready?  
__[Emmett:]__ Wait. I don't mean no harm.  
I can see you with my t-shirt on.  
__[Rosalie:]__ I can see you with nothing on.  
Feeling on me before you bring that on.  
__[Emmett:]__ Bring that on?  
__[Rosalie:]__ You know what I mean.  
__[Emmett:]__ Girl I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things.  
__[Rosalie:]__ I'm only trying to get inside your brain.  
To see if you can work me the way you say.  
__[Emmett:]__ It's okay, it's alright.  
I got something that you gon' like.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash?  
Is your game M.V.P. like steve nash?  
__[Emmett:]__ Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Promiscuous boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait. _

_[Emmett:]__ Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need.  
__[Rosalie:]__ Promiscuous boy  
We're one in the same  
So we gotta play games more._

They came back with smiles on their faces and it was Jasper's turn. He sang I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. He looked at Alice the entire time who had a smile on her face. His voice was actually very good.

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family.  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours

Oh I'm yours

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

Next I knew it was time for Edward to go up. I was anxious to hear him sing. I knew he was very talented musically but I had no idea if he could sing. He probably could I mean he was good at everything. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Hey everyone. My name is Edward and I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful girlfriend, Bella." My mouth fell open, he was going to sing a song for me? When he started singing, my breath was taken away.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

He winked at me and kept singing.__

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  


When he told me about Tanya, I kept his hopes up thinking she was lying. I helped him through it. A tear rolled down my cheek for the second time that day.

_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

He didn't look away from me during the whole song. I was full out crying now and he came down to meet me. He scooped me up and kissed me. Around me I heard people clapping and awing. I have no idea how I got so lucky as to have him. I smiled up at him and we walked back to our table.

"Damn, Edward. I didn't know you could sing!" Rosalie said as we sat down. Edward just chuckled.

"Bella it's your turn now." Alice said. A smile formed on her face as my face went white. No, no absolutely not.

"No, I am not singing. I can't sing and I have stage fright." Everyone kept bugging me to get up there. In the past, I've given in but not now. After Edward, I know I'll suck and I refuse to be embarrassed. "Alice if you allow me to sing I will promise to go shopping with you 3 times next month with no complaints and you can buy me whatever you want"

Alice's face lit up and she nodded. I sighed a breath of relief. I knew I'd regret that later but I didn't care right now.

We got home and I went straight to bed, seeing as I was woken up at 7:15 that morning after barely getting any sleep the night before. I dreamt of Edward that night, like every night.

EPOV

I was so tempted to tell Bella I loved her after I sang tonight, but it just wasn't the right time. I wanted to tell her but I didn't know how. I wanted it to be perfect. I didn't care if she said it back or not, I wanted her to know how I felt, so that there was never any doubt of my feelings towards her.

That night I stayed up late thinking about the perfect way to tell her and when. I thought about telling her before midterms next week but I knew that that would be too much for her. Especially if she wasn't sure she could say it back, she didn't need that on top of all the stress from studying.

I decided I would tell her sometime during the week after midterms, she would be much happier because the big tests were over and there would be absolutely no pressure on her part. I couldn't wait to let the world know that I love Bella Swan.

**A/N: The song that Edward sang was "Because you Live" by Jesse McCartney, such a cute song! So, that was sort of a filler chapter. And the reason for that was because I have plans for the rest of the story and am trying to pace myself. As you can tell it's not going very well at the moment, I actually have some of the things that I need picked out for those chapters, and those chapters won't be coming for like 3 chapters. Gah, I need to stop planning so much, I get ahead of myself. Anyway now that you've read this chapter and this author's note, could you do one more thing for me and review?? Please??**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah you know the drill, I don't own Twilight. I mean really, if I did, would I really be wasting my time here?... okay so maybe I would… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**A/N: Okay, I know last chapter I said the things I was planning wouldn't come for like 3 more chapters, but I decided to take a new route with the story. It's still going to be the same but some things are going to happen a lot quicker than I thought… okay you probably didn't really need to read this but oh well. **

Chapter 13

They were everywhere. Signs advertising the Winter Formal Dance. I really didn't mind going to the dance since I'd probably be going with Edward. It was the shopping and the getting ready that I was worried about.

"Bella!" Alice called from across the cafeteria. She ran over and pulled me up from my seat. "Come on we're going shopping for dresses!" and with that I was pushed into Rosalie's BMW and we were off to the mall. We were there for three hours before we found the perfect dresses. In the store we found them in, we even did a little fashion show before we found them. Rosalie went first.

She came out in an orange number and received "boos" and hisses from me and Alice, orange does not go so well with blonde hair. She tried on a blue one, a green one, a white one, and a pink one until she found the perfect dress. It was a black strapless and fitted until the bottom where the rest was chiffon and had a split down the middle, highlighting her legs. On the top were a bunch of gemstones that were clumped together at the top but spread out towards the bottom. She got black shoes to match.

Alice went next. She tried on a bunch of pink dresses until she decided she needed more of a wintery color. She tried on blues and purples and greens but nothing seemed to be right. Alice was getting very angry at the dresses until I forced her to try a silver dress on. Yes I know, me? Forcing Alice into a dress? You should have seen it; it had Alice written all over it. It was silver with a v-neck and white and multicolored gemstones at the bust with a intricate back and it flowed to the floor. She looked absolutely stunning in it.

I was the last to go. It felt like I tried on a million dresses but nothing seemed to work. Either I was too pale in the dress or it was too pale for me. Or the cut looked horrible with my shoulder structure. One blended with my hair too well and others washed me out. I sighed as I looked through the dresses, hoping I'd find my dress soon. It seemed unlikely. I picked up one that looked okay and told Alice it was the last one I was trying on in this store. She agreed and I changed. When I stepped out, Alice and Rosalie were speechless.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked them. Alice stood their with her mouth wide open. "Okay, next store…"

"NO!" Rosalie yelled as she pushed me in front of a mirror. I looked at my reflection and couldn't believe my eyes. I was wearing a dark rose colored dress that shimmered like silver. It flowed beautifully to the ground hugging my every curve perfectly. The cut had gemstones accentuating the bust and matched the straps. This was my dress.

**(A/N: dresses on profile!)**

Alice and Rosalie paid for everything, thanks to the deal I made with Alice at the karaoke night. We got some coffee and went home for the night.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was sitting in my first midterm of the year. History, not my strongest subject, but I felt I did pretty well. One of the things that was great about my school was that as a general rule, you didn't have more than one midterm in a day. And the rest of the day, after your midterm was done, you could do whatever you pleased. It was mainly studying for most kids. Alice and Rose helped me study for my midterms and I helped them study for theirs. We didn't get a chance to see the boys much because they either had a test when we were off, were studying or were sleeping. Some people took the time in the day to sleep because they would get so worked up at night that they couldn't sleep and would end up studying anyway.

Thankfully Friday came at last and after my Photography exam, Alice, Rosalie and I were going to our spa day. Alice and Rose didn't have an exam that day, lucky them, so once I got out at around 10:30, Rose rushed us to the spa and we got settled in.

The spa day was amazing. We got massages, manicures, pedicures, mud baths, facials, the works. I felt a million times better afterwards.

When we got back to our dorms we found the boys in there watching tv, awaiting our return. As soon as the door opened all the boys' heads snapped towards us. Edward's green eyes caught mine and I forgot what I was doing for a second. He got up from the couch and hugged me while kissing my neck.

"I missed you" he murmured in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I missed you too" I whispered back. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I'm going to steal Bella for a while okay?" he asked Rosalie and Alice. They smiled and nodded and turned back to their men. Edward led me outside and we started walking. I thought we were going back to his dorm but we passed it and started walking towards the school buildings.

"Where are we going?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"It's a surprise" he said with my favorite crooked smile. He led me to the music building and we walked inside. I was still confused… why would he take me to the music building?

He brought me into the piano room and sat down on one of the grand pianos. He started playing and it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. It brought tears to my eyes. The look on his face made it all the better. He was so into it, he had his eyes closed and his face was so serene. I didn't want it to end. His hands glided over the keys like magic. When the song came to an end he turned to me and saw the tears.

"That was beautiful, Edward"

"It should be… it was inspired by the most beautiful creature in the universe." He smiled.

"Really? Who?"

"You, silly." He said as he cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. As usual, an electric spark ran across my lips when his crashed down on mine. It started out slow and gradually got more passionate. When I realized something I broke it. Edward looked confused.

"You… you _wrote _that didn't you?" I asked as a smile crept on my face. He laughed a little and nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face.

We sat there for a little while just enjoying each other's company. I couldn't believe he had written a song for me, for _me._ It was so beautiful, I knew he was talented on the piano but I never would have guessed that he could compose too. Well I guess that shouldn't really surprise me, I mean he is good at like everything.

When my stomach growled we got up and went to the cafeteria to meet the others for dinner.

This would not be the first time we almost got kicked out of the cafeteria thanks to Emmett. For some reason he felt the need to stuff French fries up his nose. Then take 2 other French fries and put them in his mouth and go "Ur Ur! I'm a walrus!!!" I swear, I didn't know how Rosalie dealt with him. I mean I love him like a brother, but I could never date someone like that. When one of the lunch ladies came up and told him how unsanitary that was he just _had_ to say, "but how is it unsanitary when it's my own boogies? Now if it were someone else's I would understand. But these babies were made by Emmett!" So, that was how we almost got kicked out of the cafeteria.

Edward and I wanted to hang out afterwards by ourselves so the others decided to hang out at the boy's dorm for a while.

I told Edward I needed to take a shower and he agreed that he needed one too. We went to our separate rooms and I told him I'd text him when I was out, since I would probably take longer. Then he was going to come over and hang out. It was a perfect plan.

I got into the shower and allowed the hot water relax my muscles. I know I was at the spa all day, _relaxing_, but for some reason I was tense. I knew it had nothing to do with Edward but I couldn't shake it. It felt like something was going to go wrong and I was preparing myself for it… but what could go wrong?

I rinsed my hair out while thinking of the song Edward played for me on the piano. It was absolutely beautiful. Just thinking about the effort and the time and all that he put into that for me made me cry. I couldn't tell for sure if I had tears running down my cheeks or if it was just the water, but I could feel the stinging in my eyes. It was just so amazing. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact… it was written for me. _ME!_ No one had ever done that before, not even anything close. I had never gotten flowers from anyone before Edward, no one had ever treated me the way Edward does. I don't deserve anything he gives me, I don't deserve him. He's going to figure that out someday, I just know it. And when he did I didn't know what I would do. I wasn't sure if I could live properly without him.

I tried to shake off that thought as I stepped out of the shower. I dried off and put some Victoria's Secret sweatpants on and a pink tank top. I brushed my hair out and grabbed my cell phone and texted Edward.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**hey im out of the shower so you can come over now walk fast ;)**

I quickly put on a little make up and threw my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head so that it wouldn't get Edward wet… err I mean the back of my neck…

I walked out of the bathroom to find that someone was already in my room.

"Wow, Edward, that was fast" I said with a laugh. Then the person turned around.

"Edward may be fast, but I can do it _so_ much faster"

Ew, that disgusting voice only came from one person. _Mike Newton._

"Mike… what are you doing here?" I was very confused. Why in the world would Mike be in my room when Edward was supposed to be?

"Oh, just… giving you what you want…" he tried to purr sexily. I almost threw up in my mouth.

"And what exactly would I want Mike?"

"Me of course" EW! GROSS! I have never ever wanted him… EVER. And I never will… EVER!

"Mike… I don't know what made you think I want you… but I don't. I have a boyfriend remember?" One that will be here any minute so it would be absolutely perfect if we could move this along a little bit!

"Oh, you didn't, I just knew. And I know your 'boyfriend' is just a ploy to get me jealous. To make me want you more, but I don't exactly know if that's possible." I wanted to ring his ugly, sleeze ball, disgusting neck. I am not a violent person, but Mike seems to know how to get on my nerves. He took a couple steps towards me, causing me to back up.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry but you're completely and utterly wrong there"

He took another step towards me, backing me into my bed. He was a couple feet away now.

"Ooh. You're sexy when you're angry. It only goes better with the whole just got out of the shower look… you know I was actually thinking about hopping in their with you, but I decided against it. I mean what would your neighbors or roommates think if I came out of here with a wet head?" Okay, a little something came up that time. Thank god I lock the bathroom door when I take a shower.

"I think you should leave, Mike." I said while glaring at him. He had been a creeper for too long. Maybe I should talk to Charlie about a restraining order. This wasn't the first time he had thrown himself at me. He took another couple steps closer too me but I couldn't back up any more, he was practically on top of me.

"But, I don't really want to" he whispered. The next thing I knew I was on my bed and he was kissing me. After the shock wore off I realized that it was _Mike _who was kissing me and immediately became repulsed.

I started squirming under him, trying to get away, and he took that as encouragement. He tried to thrust his tongue into my mouth but he found I wouldn't grant him entrance. His hands were groping me as I tried to push him off. Again, he mistook disgust for passion and kissed me harder.

The next thing I heard was the door opening.

Mike jumped off of me and I sat up to find a very shocked Edward standing in the doorway.

"E-Edward… this… this isn't what it looks like" I said to him with pleading eyes. He had to believe me, he knew I hated Mike's guts.

"Oh, Bella, it's exactly what it looks like. Stop lying to the guy." Mike sneered from across the room. I shot a glare at him and then looked back at Edward. He still hadn't said anything but I could see the pain and the anger in his eyes.

"Edward… you've got to believe me" I begged, I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Why in the world… would I want Mike… when I have you?"

Edward looked at the floor and then looked back at me. All I could see was the anguish, the pain, the hurt, the confusion, the feeling of betrayal, in his eyes. Every emotion that flashed through them felt like a knife in my heart.

"That's just the thing Bella." He finally said, his voice thick with hurt. "You _don't _have me"

Those four words caused my heart to explode. Was he… breaking up with me? But I didn't do anything!

He turned around and walked out the door.

"Edward!" I called, for some reason unable to move my legs to chase after him, "EDWARD! COME BACK!" I cried for him to turn around and listen to me. But he never did, "Edward…" I said quietly now, tears falling down my cheeks. This wasn't fair, it was all Mike's fault. The hurt I felt was soon replaced by overwhelming anger towards one person. Mike Newton.

"Finally. Now we can be together sweetheart" Mike said as he walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I slapped him off.

"NO! Mike. I AM NOT YOUR SWEETHEART! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SWEETHEART! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE MY BOYFRIEND FOR _NOTHING_! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I screamed at him, my voice horse. I still had tears streaming down my face. Mike looked taken aback for a second.

"I know. Now you don't have to worry about him… you can love me without holding back. I know you want me Bella. That's why that kiss took place earlier"

"GET AWAY! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER MIKE _YOU_ KISSED ME. AND I WAS _TRYING _TO PUSH YOU OFF BUT YOU'RE SO DAMN HEAVY THAT I COULDN'T. AND IN CASE YOU COULDN'T TELL I HAVE NEVER WANTED YOU! I DO NOT LOVE YOU NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HAVE DELUDED YOURSELF TO THINKING THIS! I DO NOT LOVE YOU I NEVER WILL LOVE YOU!" How could he think that? I was screaming at him, with tears falling down my face like Niagara Falls, and he thinks that I _love_ him?

"Come on baby, you're just playing hard to get"

"No… no I am not. I despise you Newton. I hate your guts. If you left school tomorrow and I never saw you ever again. I would feel nothing. _Nothing_. Because I don't have any feelings for you in the slightest." I said somewhat calmed down. It looked like I had finally gotten through to Mike.

"Why. Why do you want him? Why do you want him when you can easily have me? Huh? He obviously doesn't care about _you_. I do. He didn't even listen to what you had to say. HE—"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, MIKE!"

I stopped dead after I said that. Did I really love Edward? It all made sense. The pain I felt whenever I wasn't with him, the fact that by just looking at me, he could brighten even my worst day, the fire I felt behind the smallest of kisses, the electricity I felt during his every touch, wanting to be absolutely nothing but his, only wanting to be with him, the fear of losing him, the pull I felt towards him. I loved him. I was absolutely and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"I love him… I love him" I said in a much quieter voice, to myself. I smiled at the fact that I had realized that, but that smile soon faded when I realized that he didn't love me. If he had he would have stayed and listened to me. I could hear Mike mumbling in the background but I couldn't make out the words.

"You… you LOVEhim?" He asked in disbelief.

"Get out Mike"

"But—"

"GET OUT!" I yelled and he scampered away like the little freaking puppy he is. I sat down on my bed and the sadness crashed over me. I had just realized that I love Edward, but it was a moment too late. If I had only realized this sooner… maybe I could have convinced him to stay. The water works started up again and I couldn't control the sobs that escaped my chest. I felt like there was a hole in my heart, a part of me was missing, and I knew exactly where that part was.

I pulled out my cell and called Alice. I really didn't want to take them away from Jasper and Emmett, but I really needed Alice and Rose now.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bells!"

"A-Alice…" I choked through the phone, I couldn't say anything else before sobs came again.

"Bella… Bella what's wrong?!" Alice asked frantically. I couldn't find the words to tell her.

"H-he… I-I… gone… done" I sobbed, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Bella I can't understand what you're saying, Rose and I are coming home right now. Don't move" I sobbed a yes and hung up the phone. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't want the taste of Mike in my mouth. I went back to my bed and sat back down. I brought my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth, trying to keep myself from falling into pieces. Without that essential piece, who's to say I wouldn't crumble?

After what seemed like hours Alice and Rosalie came through the door and were at my sides. Comforting me. They finally got me to calm down enough to explain what happened.

I told them of that feeling in the shower, my doubts towards him, what happened with Mike when I got out of the shower. I told them about him kissing me and about Edward coming in. I told them about my exchange with Edward, and then with Mike. I told them about my realization.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry." Alice said as she hugged me.

"I'll kill him" Rosalie said.

"N-no, Rose, d-don't." I said, my voice wavering.

"And why the hell not Bella? He didn't give you a chance to explain, he deserves it." She said with fierce eyes.

"No, Rose." Was all I said. She sighed and came back to comforting me.

We broke out the Ben & Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and popped in Ice Age. That movie always made me laugh. And it had no romance in it. Thank God.

EPOV (starting from Bella's text)

I was lying on my bed when I got Bella's text message.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**hey im out of the shower so you can come over now walk fast ;)**

I smiled at that and got up. I quickly threw on my coat and shoes and walked out the door. I was going to tell her I loved her tonight.

In a matter of minutes I was on Bella's floor walking to her room. I opened the door using the key she gave me and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

Mike

Bella

Bed

Kissing

I stood there for what felt like years, but I'm sure was milliseconds, before they broke apart. Bella looked shocked and scared, Mike looked smug. Oh how I wanted to beat him to a pulp. My mind went back to what I saw and a knife sliced through my heart. How could Bella do this? How could she cheat on me? Easy. She's beautiful and deserves better than me. But _Newton?_ I thought I was better than him but I guess I was wrong.

"E-Edward… this… this isn't what it looks like" the classic line flowed from Bella's mouth, words I wished I would never hear from her. I stood there, unable to find my speech. Bella's eyes were pleading and I thought I saw guilt flash through them. I couldn't understand what was happening. I thought Bella hated Mike, I guess I was wrong again.

"Oh, Bella, it's exactly what it looks like. Stop lying to the guy." Mike sneered from across the room. Bella shot a glare at him and then looked back at me. Pain and desperation filling her eyes and her face. I blinked a couple times, trying to find my voice, but I couldn't.

"Edward… you've got to believe me" she begged, oh how I wanted to believe her. But I couldn't. I saw the evidence when I came in. He was on top of her and she was moving—I couldn't even think about it. It hurt too much. "Why in the world… would I want Mike… when I have you?" Because you deserve better, and apparently it's Mike. I realized that I needed to let her go. As much as I would kill me to do it, as much as I knew how much it would hurt, I had to do it. For her. Because I love her.

"That's just the thing Bella." I said, my voice thick as I held back tears, "You _don't _have me". I turned and walked out the door. I barely got two steps before I had to lean against the wall for support. I needed her. She was the air I breathed. I couldn't even walk without her in my life. My breathing became ragged and I tried to steady it. I could hear Bella calling my name and it took every fiber in my body not to go running to her. I love her too much to force her to be with me when she so plainly loves someone else. Her voice started to die down.

That's when I heard it.

"Finally. Now we can be together sweetheart" mike's voice filled my ears followed by a slap.

"NO! Mike. I AM NOT YOUR SWEETHEART! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SWEETHEART! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE MY BOYFRIEND FOR _NOTHING_! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Bella was screaming. That's weird. She wanted someone else, that's why she was kissing someone else, why would she care if she lost me?

"I know. Now you don't have to worry about him… you can love me without holding back. I know you want me Bella. That's why that kiss took place earlier" He sounded smug, I wanted to rip him apart. What I heard next made my heart soar.

"GET AWAY! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER MIKE _YOU_ KISSED ME. AND I WAS _TRYING _TO PUSH YOU OFF BUT YOU'RE SO DAMN HEAVY THAT I COULDN'T. AND IN CASE YOU COULDN'T TELL I HAVE NEVER WANTED YOU! I DO NOT LOVE YOU NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HAVE DELUDED YOURSELF TO THINKING THIS! I DO NOT LOVE YOU I NEVER WILL LOVE YOU!" Bella's voice filled the hallway. She never kissed Mike. He came onto her. He _pushed_ her on the bed. When she was moving underneath him… that was to get away. She didn't want him. She would never want him. She doesn't love him. She never will love him.

I am so stupid. I just walked out on the girl I love because I was too stupid to hear the whole story. I was too into my own misery to think about this rationally and give her a chance. I acted like a girl in a movie that thought she had been cheated on but wasn't, and walked away too soon to see the guy push the girl off. What have I _done!?_ I just broke up with the girl I love because I couldn't see what was going on.

I could still hear them in the background fighting, Bella screaming, but I couldn't make out any of the words.

I could have gone back and begged for her forgiveness. But why would she forgive me? I didn't trust her when it counted the most. Deep down I knew that Bella would never do that, I know she wouldn't. But I was too caught up in my insecurities to think straight. I had lost her forever.

I felt the tears finally falling down my face as I walked down the hall and back to my dorm. She couldn't want to ever see me again, and I would comply to her wishes.

**A/N: I know sad! Oh my gosh I hated writing this, well not completely because this is the part I've been wanting to write, but it's so sad! Please, don't be mad for Edward breaking up with her, you know he would have done it! I had to do Edward thinking she cheated on her cause I've read too many with Bella thinking it so I switched it up a bit. And Edward knows that she didn't, but she doesn't know that he knows. Yes confusing. But it will all play out I promise you. Please review!**


	15. Author's note! So sorry please read!

**Author's note –**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I know I hate these especially cause you're like OH MY GOSH A NEW CHAPTER! And then you open it and it's like DENIED! And then you're all depressed and like "grrrrrr" towards the author for posting an author's note as a chapter and then you're stuck reading it when you could be reading another story but no they just have to go on and on and on about nothing really important which definitely isn't what I'm doing now.**

**So yeah, my reason for this author's note. My laptop has about 27 viruses on it at the moment. I am currently borrowing my brother's laptop and he won't let me write a chapter on it. Stupid brother (grumbles). And the stupid website for the antivirus won't let us renew the program because it's not our computer and my mother keeps forgetting to call the actual owner to get the information. So I probably won't be getting a chapter out for a little while, but I will write it down on paper so that I do have something for you guys to read the minute my computer is back which should be within the next few weeks so I am so sorry again and thanks for staying with my story!**

**~Dancerx11 **


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sadly, only this storyline belongs to little ol' me.**

**A/N: Okay yes I know I posted an author's note like what 3 days ago? Saying that I wouldn't be able to update because of my computer and it's viruses and my selfish older brother but…. HE'S IN MONTREAL FOR THE NIGHT! So, I get his computer to myself so I can sneak a chapter in and then delete it before he gets back and he'll never know! :]**

**So yeah, that's my story, oh and Happy New Year's Eve everyone!**

Chapter 14

BPOV

It had been 2 weeks since Edward walked in on me and Mike. Ew.

After that first night, I didn't cry, I didn't feel anything. I was numb.

I would wake up, put on whatever clothes Alice laid out for me and go to class. After class I'd come back and do that class's homework and then head off to my next class. The only places I ever was anymore was my dorm room, the cafeteria, and whatever classroom my class was in. I didn't even stay to eat my lunch when I would be in the cafeteria; I'd take my food to my room and eat it for every meal of everyday.

I didn't want to see him.

Much to my disappointment I did have to see him a couple times a week thanks to the classes I shared with him. I used the same tactics I used in the beginning of the year when I thought he was mad at me. Making sure I came to class just before the bell, and leaving as soon as it rang. I became a clock watcher in those classes.

Every single time I saw him; the edges of the hole in my chest would burn and ache. I found myself wrapping my arms around myself often in a poor attempt to hold myself together.

The part that hurt the most was knowing he didn't love me. He couldn't. If he did he wouldn't have thought that I would actually cheat on him with Mike. Why would anyone cheat on Edward in the first place is beyond me.

But I knew this day was coming. I knew he'd realize he could do so much better than me. I knew I'd have to give him up someday. I couldn't have been _that_ lucky to get to have him for longer than I did. Part of me wanted to be completely and utterly pissed at myself for opening myself up to that, all the while knowing it was going to end. But I just couldn't. Even though it hurt. Because when life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

Alice and Rosalie wanted to jump on my not-ever-going-to-see-Edward (wince)-again-on-purpose wagon, but I wouldn't let them. I didn't want to ruin their relationships with Jasper and Emmett, and I knew that Edward would be hanging around them. I told them to just leave me be and continue on with their lives. At first they didn't listen and kept trying to include me. But when it didn't work they finally just realized that I would come around when I wanted to and I knew that that day wasn't coming anytime soon.

I still saw Emmett and Jasper from time to time. But that was mostly in the classes I had with them or when they would come to our room to pick up Alice and Rose or just to hang out. I didn't go to the coffee shop anymore because I knew Edward liked to go there, I had shown it to him after all.

Every once in a while Jacob would stop by to see how I was doing, I always felt better around him. It was like the hole in my chest would throb a little softer when he was near. He just had this aura around him, like the sun. But I didn't see him too much because he _did_ have a girlfriend whom he was madly in love with.

It was about a week before the dance when Alice and Rosalie had finally had enough.

"Hey, Bella, want to go get some coffee with us?" Alice asked as she put on her coat. I sighed and looked at her. I shook my head. "And why not? You used to love going to the coffee shop."

I took a deep breath; it felt like I wasn't getting the oxygen I needed.

"I don't know, I'm just not in the mood for coffee." I said in a monotone voice. That's when Rose cracked.

"YOU ARE NEVER IN THE MOOD FOR ANYTHING ANYMORE!" She practically screamed. "Bella, seriously. Get off your fat ass and come get coffee with us. NOW!" Oh no. She was pissed.

"Rose, I—"

"NO! No, 'Rose' or 'Alice'. We are _sick and tired_ of you moping around. I know you're hurting and I know that you miss him but listen to me. _It wasn't your fault!_" She said angrily._ I_ was so _sick and tired_ of everyone telling me it wasn't my fault.

"Actually, Rosalie, it _is_ my fault. I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" I was crying now. Showing emotion. Something I hadn't done in two weeks. "THAT'S WHY HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! BECAUSE HE CAN'T BECAUSE THERE'S SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME OUT THERE FOR HIM!"

"You think he doesn't love you? Are you serious?" Alice asked scrunching her eyebrows together. I nodded.

"Bella, you don't know _anything_ if you don't think he loves you."

What is she talking about? There was no way he actually loved me.

"Alice, if he loved me, he-he would have listened. He wo-wouldn't have t-thought I-I would have cheated o-on h-him!" I said through sobs.

"Oh my gosh! You two are SO RIDICULOUS! Bella, he loves you there's no doubt about that. Everyone can see it. He is exactly the way you are right now. He just sits there doing nothing, rocking himself back and forth. He loves you." Rosalie said, fed up now. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not.

"Okay, say you're right, what am I supposed to do about it? He won't listen to me." I sighed. I wanted Edward to know that I loved him, even if he didn't love me back. I wanted him to know. I was already hurting so much, what more could the little pain of him not loving me back do?

"I've got the perfect plan…" Alice's face lit up. After she told us her plan and some convincing that I could do it, we started to put it into action.

We called over Emmett and Jasper, we would need their help.

"Wow, Bella is finally taking a stand against this! Finally someone is." Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I asked him, what did he mean by finally?

"Edward's moping just like you are and we're sick of it. If Alice and Rosalie didn't try and talk some sense into one of the two of you guys, we were" They agreed to help us and we started to map everything out.

EPOV

I promised myself that I would stay away from Bella. She obviously needed that. I could tell she didn't want to be around me because she would only show up to class right before the bell would ring and leave the second it rang at the end of class. She was rarely in the cafeteria, and if she was she didn't stay to eat. She was never with Alice or Rosalie unless they were walking to a class together. She never went to the coffee shop anymore. She was avoiding me.

And she had every reason to avoid me. I had told her that I could never ever hurt her, and there I went and broke up with her because I was too stupid to listen to what she had to say. Why did I even believe Newton in the first place?

I had broken her trust and I knew better than anyone that trust means everything to Bella. If she thought I couldn't trust her enough to know she wouldn't cheat on me, why should she trust me not to do the same? Or trust me for anything at all?

I knew I'd never find anyone else like Bella and it got me really angry at myself. I knew I could only have a limited time with her, I mean there is no way I got lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with this girl, I had my time with her and now it's someone else's turn.

Emmett and Jasper still hung around me even though I was completely emotionless. They were at the girls' dorm a lot too but I didn't want to take them from that. I was alone a lot but that suited me fine. I told the guys exactly what happened and what I overheard. They told me to tell Bella that I overheard her say those things, but I knew it wouldn't help. She'd be angry that I had to actually hear her say it to believe her. They dropped it.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled in my ear.

"What?" I sighed.

"Will you please, please, please play Halo with me?" He was bouncing like a 4 year old on Christmas morning.

"No, ask Jasper"

"But I always play with him. Besides… he always beats me, I want you to play so I can kick your ass" he said with a smile.

"No."

"Okay Edward, I know you're still wallowing in self pity over the whole Bella-sitch, but come on!"

"No, Emmett. She deserves better than me. She deserves someone who will trust her no matter what, who will make her happy, who will love her unconditionally, who will understand her, who will fight for her. Unlike me." I said as I turned away from him.

"Why _can't _you be that guy? You did trust her; you just thought that she wanted something more. You did make her happy, unlike that sleaze ball Newton. You do love her unconditionally and don't try telling me you don't cause it's written all over your face. You do understand her, more than even Rosalie and Alice do. And as for fighting for her? Well I'm still waiting for you to do that myself." Said Jasper, jumping into the conversation. Yeah, Jasper is the insightful one. "Listen, dude. You're one of my best friends, and Bella's like my little sister and I hate seeing the two of you like this. It kills me. Especially when everyone can see you two are so clearly meant for each other."

"Oh yeah? Mike didn't."

"Only after he realized that Bella definitely didn't want him. He hasn't even _looked_ at her since. And did you notice that both Lauren and Jessica have been laying off you. _Especially_ after the whole thing with Bella?" Jasper was right. Lauren hadn't come on to me in a long time and Newton didn't even look happy anymore. I never saw him look at Bella; I looked at her all the time. Maybe they were right. Maybe I needed to fight for her. But I just didn't know how.

Then Jasper's phone started to ring. It was Alice.

"Hey…really?… me and Emmett?…okay… yeah… we'll be right over… I love you" He closed his phone. "Well, Alice and Rose want me and Emmett over to watch movies. Bella's going to be there, so… I'm guessing you don't want to come?" I shook my head. They said goodbye and were out the door.

How could I fight for Bella? What would make her think… no let her _know_ that I still love her and that I'm sorry?

BPOV

It was now 2 days until the dance. A full 3 weeks since the incident. Rosalie and Alice were still making me go to it, even though I refused. They got me with the fact that I've been a zombie for almost a month and totally owe them. Whatever.

I was a little less zombish this past week because of our master plan that we put together. But it still hurt to see Edward. Now that I wasn't as numb, I was crying a lot more often, like when I would get back from a class with him in it. I started eating my meals in the cafeteria again but to my surprise, Edward was never in the cafeteria. He was obviously avoiding me. But I would get my say in this.

Over the next 2 days I practiced my part of the plan until I could execute it without a flaw. This was difficult because the easiest place for me to practice was a place where Edward is almost constantly present. I didn't want him to know what I was up to so if I ever wanted to practice there I always had to have a look out. To make sure that he didn't walk in on me and to make sure that I could get out in time without having to talk to him.

The day of the winter formal dance had finally come and I was as nervous as ever. Tonight we were going to execute our plan and hopefully, maybe I'd have my boyfriend back. But I didn't let myself get too hopeful.

Rosalie did my hair that night. It looked absolutely stunning. She put the front pieces of my hair back into a ponytail and curled them, leaving a couple of my most front pieces down and switching their sides and curling them. The rest of the hair under the ponytail was curled in about 1 ½ inch curls and very loose. The whole thing looked loose but was very secure. Alice did my make up very lightly with pink and red tones.

Alice looked amazing in her silver dress. She had long silver drop earrings and had silver sparkly make up that made her look like a star. Rose had smoky eyes and a shimmery lip along with diamond studs and necklace to match. Usually I felt like I didn't belong when I stood next to them, but surprisingly tonight, I felt like I belonged with them. I looked like it too. Emmett and Jasper came to pick us up, Jasper having a silver vest to match Alice's dress and Emmett with a complete black tux to match Rose. It was the sweetest thing when they showed up with a rose each for Alice and Rosalie. I smiled at that.

"Don't think we forgot you, Bella" Emmett said as he also handed me a red rose.

"What? You guys didn't have to do this you know" I said to them with a chuckle.

"Yes we did. Since a certain dumbass is being all… well… dumbass…ish… we decided that were going to share you." Emmett said with his goofy smile. I was confused.

"On the way to the dance you'll be escorted by Emmett on one arm while Rose is on the other. But on the way back, you will be sharing me with Alice." Jasper said as Emmett scooped my elbow in his. I was so touched by this, I even started tearing up. They were such great friends to me even when I was a zombie. And they still loved me now.

"Aww you guys!" I said as I grabbed them all in a group hug. "You are the best friends anyone could ever ask for."

We stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying our company, and I don't think it was just me, but it felt like someone was missing from the group, and we all knew who it was.

We walked into the dance and it looked like winter threw up on the gym. Everything was white and silver. There were fake trees on the sides, with fake snow all around except for on the dance floor. The music was playing and everyone was dancing around. We found a table and set our things down. The boys looked like they wanted to dance with their girlfriends so I told them to go ahead. I'd be fine. They left and I was alone.

A couple people came over to say hi to me and tell me I looked great. For some of the people I had to fake the smile but for some people it was genuine. Angela came over with her boyfriend Ben Cheney, she looked absolutely beautiful. They offered to stay with me but I declined and told them to go have fun. Normally I would have loved the company, but I just wanted to be alone. Jake and Leah came over and sat down for a little bit, but then their song came on and they had to leave. I was so happy that Jake found someone who he loved completely and she loved him back.

Towards the end of the dance I knew I had to start with our plan. I started looking for him, just to make sure that he was in the gym because if he wasn't, then this wouldn't work. I really hoped that Jasper and Emmett talked him into coming. When I saw him my heart stopped. Did he really have to look so good tonight? This would be hard enough as it is. But at least he was here.

Right on cue Alice and Rosalie showed up and I saw Emmett and Jasper talking to the person that was going to help us work this out.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked when she got to the table.

"A little nervous, but don't worry, I'm not going to bail out. I need this." They nodded and asked me if I was ready. I took a deep breath and walked to my spot. Well it was now or never.

EPOV

I am asleep. Correction, I _was_ asleep until Emmett decided to yell in my ear and wake me up.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled. I groaned and rolled over to see him in a tux and Jasper fixing his tie in the mirror. Right, tonight was the night of the dance. I had a tux, but it was for when I was going to take Bella to the dance. I had no use for it now. The dance was pointless to go to if I couldn't be with her. "Dude, get dressed, you're going to the dance."

"No, I'm not. I was going to go with Bella, but apparently that's not happening. And anyway Bella's probably not going either." I said as I rolled over, wanting sleep to take me over again. Sleeping was so much easier, in my dreams I could be with Bella. I also couldn't feel the pain that I was constantly in while I slept.

"Actually she is. Rosalie and Alice are forcing her to go. So, now you have a reason to go." Jasper said from across the room.

"_Actually_ no. That just gives me a reason not to go. She doesn't want to see me."

"You're going Eddie. Even if I have to dress you and drag you myself. Which really wouldn't be ideal since I'm escorting both Bella and Rose to the dance since _someone_ won't just go over and apologize."

"If needed I can switch escorting with you so that you have a free arm for Edward, you can walk Bella home."

I didn't want to hear them fighting over who would get to walk _my_—wait she's not mine anymore. Ugh! I didn't need to hear them fighting over who gets to walk with Bella. I wanted to be the one but knew that wouldn't help anything.

I finally just got out of my bed and went to go get in the shower. I really didn't want Emmett to dress me and then bring me to the dance. Especially the dressing part… ew. But the sad thing is I know that he'll do it too.

The guys left sometime while I was in the shower. It was 7:15 when I got out, 15 minutes before the dance started. I reluctantly took my tux out of my closet and laid it on the bed. Tonight was going to be a hard night. Bella would no doubt look amazing and that would only make the pain worse. Then I'd have to watch every guy in that gym fawn over her and hit on her and stare at her like she was a piece of meat for the whole night. This was going to be the best night of my life.

By the time I fully got into my tux it was 7:30. Yeah I know, it took me a little while but I kept getting distracted. Every time I looked at the tux it made me think of Bella because it matched her dress. I had never seen it but she told me it was a deep rose color. So I went with a similar color in my tux's vest and tie. I put some deodorant on and slipped another jacket on over my tux so I didn't freeze.

It was 7:45 by the time I walked over to the gym. When I walked in I didn't even notice the decorations because sitting at a table to my left was the most beautiful creature ever. She had parts of her hair up with some loose and it was all curled. The hair was a mahogany color. She was wearing a deep and shimmery rose dress that hugged her perfectly. Her skin looked like ivory against the dress she wore. She had perfectly plump glossed lips and long dark eyelashes. She was glancing around the room, sitting at the table by herself. Some people had come to talk to her but they left soon. She glanced over in my direction, not at me but in the same vicinity. It was then that I saw her luscious chocolate brown eyes that were masked with sadness and fake enthusiasm. It was Bella. The pain in my heart seared when I saw how beautiful she looked and when I realized that I had absolutely no claim on her anymore.

I sat down at an empty table and waited through the dance. I knew that there was some reason that Emmett and Jasper made me come but I couldn't think of any. It was nearing the end of the dance when the music stopped and the dj started talking.

"Hey now we've got a pretty girl up here who wants to say something to a special someone in this room. So if everyone could be quiet for a couple moments I'd really appreciate it. Now here's BELLA!" My heart stopped. Bella was up there. What was she going to say? Who was she going to say it to?

"U-umm. Hi everyone. You all have probably noticed that I haven't exactly been acting like myself lately. I've been emotionless, quiet, and… fairly anti-social. And that's all because of an incident that took place a couple weeks ago. My boyfriend at the time walked in on me and another guy, but the thing was. It wasn't my fault. He forced himself on me. I was trying to push him off of me when Edward came in" my head snapped up when I heard my name. She was talking to me. _Me_. I forced my way through the crowd so that I could see her properly. I didn't know if she could see me.

"And what I came up here to do was to tell you Edward. I –" she looked down and took a deep breath. "I love you" My heart went into hyperspeed. Did I just hear right? She… She loves me?

"I realized it when I was yelling at the guy who forced himself on me. I blurted it out, but I realized that… I've always loved you. And I wanted you to know that I do. And that I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone like you in my life. And I wish I still did." She stopped talking. I was about to go up there and confess my love to her but she started again. "This is for you, Edward" I cocked my head to the side and scrunched my eyebrows together. What was she doing? "Remember that night at karaoke? I refused to sing? Well, I was scared to sing in front of you. Scared that you were too perfect for me and that if I sang, you'd realize it. This is how I felt when we were together" Music started playing in the background. She was going to sing.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Some hearts They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts, They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

She had the most amazing voice I had ever heard. She must have practiced this. By the end she was in tears. The crowd erupted in applause. There was a faint smile on her lips. She stepped off of the stage and the music started blaring again. I rushed through the crowd anxiously, trying to find her. I had to tell her I loved her. She loved me, still cared for me, still wanted me.

I found Alice and Rosalie over by their table. They smiled as they saw me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked frantically.

"She just went outside… go get her, Edward" Alice said with a smile on her face.

**A/N: okay I know it's kind of a cliffy. But, if I kept going this chapter would be wayyyy too long and it's already 10 pages on word. So I'll keep writing and I may get another chance to put another chapter up before my brother goes to school but who knows. So please review! They make me happy :]**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: no none of these wonderful characters no matter how much I want to. But I do own the story line!**

**A/N: YAY!!! I am back and bader than ever! Okay so maybe not, BUT I do have my laptop up and running, although I don't know if the spyware thing I put on the comp is legit. I hope it is. Anyone know if Spyware Guard 2008 is legit or a spyware giver thingy like I read online? I really hope its not but if you know that it is please tell me so that my computer doesn't crash! And just incase anyone hasn't noticed by now, sometimes I write in fragments. It's not bad grammar, it's just how I write because sometimes I feel the situation calls for it. So sorry if that's been bothering anyone. Also, some people didn't really like that Bella was the one that was singing, since it really isn't something that she would do, but I'm sick of Edward doing all the cool stuff and felt that Bella should step up to the plate, but it also goes along with my story so yeah. Anyway back to the story.**

Chapter 15

I walked out of the dance and into the cold air. It was the end of February but I didn't feel the cold. I could still feel my heart pounding from what I just did. I couldn't believe I had just sung in front of my whole school, declared my love for Edward in front of the whole school. I didn't even know if it would work, that's why I ran. I sat down on a bench and looked up at the stars. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. It was then that I realized that I was sitting on the same bench I sat on at the welcome back dance. And that the last time I stargazed, Edward kissed me. I shook that thought off and stood up. What was I going to say to him the next time I saw him? Would it be awkward? Yes, it would, although I really hoped it wouldn't. I walked over to the side of the gym and leaned against the wall, hopefully not ruining my dress. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my thundering heart. When my breathing started to even out, I opened my eyes, then it stopped.

Staring straight into my eyes were two emerald orbs.

I blinked my eyes a couple times to make sure he was real and wasn't going to disappear the moment I closed my eyes. He was still there. He had a soft look on his face.

We stood there for a moment, no one saying or doing anything. Just staring intently at each other, like we hadn't seen each other in years.

"Bella…" He whispered as he took a step closer to me. "You look so cold" he looked at me with eyes filled with concern, did he really care?

"I-I'm f-f-fine." I couldn't tell if I was just stuttering because I was cold or because of the fact that it was sometimes hard to form a coherent sentence around Edward.

"Lets get you inside" He said as he gestured to the gym. I shook my head. I didn't want to go back in there.

"Would you prefer to go back to your room? We…we need to talk" Oh no. I hated those words. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

We walked back to my dorm room in silence. Once we got there I unlocked the door, stepped inside and got out of my killer heels. I told him I wanted to change and went to the bathroom. To be honest it didn't matter what clothes I was in right now, but I needed a minute to compose myself. I had no idea what was about to happen and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

After changing into comfy sweatpants and a tank top, I stepped back out into my room to find Edward sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and walked over. Yes, it was definitely awkward.

We sat there for a minute before either one of us said anything

"Listen, Bella I—"

"N-no… I understand." I stopped him before he could say those words that would seal my heart away forever.

"What do you mean you understand?" he asked, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"I knew it was pointless to try… you made your choice. But…" I took a deep breath, "I'm sick of wondering 'what if'. I… I wanted to know. I needed to know."

He still looked confused.

"All my life I've been so… shy and guarded. Every time something happened to me I would always think… what if? What if I hadn't ever liked Sam? What if I hadn't ever said yes to him? What if I could have stood up to him and his friends and all those who had mocked me? What if I gave in to what my mom's ex-boyfriend wanted? What if I was stronger and could have stood up to him? What if I had said yes to those guys who had tried to date me here? Where would I be?" I looked down at my hands. Edward said nothing.

"And I'm so sick of not knowing what would happen. If I said something different, if I acted differently… I had to know. I _needed_ an answer to the question what if? What if you knew that I loved you… would that night have gone down differently? What if I had the courage to tell you right then and there? What if I wasn't so… absurd that I could have figured it out sooner? What if I told you after… would things be different? Would you even care? And…" I looked up at him, I needed to see his reaction.

"What if you felt just as strongly about me? Would that have any effect on that night? Would you be able to forgive me…? What if… just… just maybe…" I took another deep breath, "What if you loved me too…? What if that could somehow… fix… or change something? I had to know."

Neither of us said anything for a moment, I was trying to recover from what I said, from what I had just confessed to him. There was no doubt, when Edward entered my life, as a friend or more, he had changed me. Made me stronger. He made me realize that I wasn't the _most_ plain girl in the world, I still didn't agree with anyone in the fact that I was beautiful. But I realized that I _did_ deserve to be loved, that there _would_ be someone out there for me. I just had to find him. I knew that I wanted that person to be Edward so badly. But I knew there was no way that was true. I knew that one day he would become sick of me, bored of me. I never knew that day would come so soon, but maybe it hasn't, maybe he'll give me a chance. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me intently.

It wasn't a good idea to look into his eyes, I became jello the second I did.

"Bella…" he looked at me with softness and determination in his eyes. Those emerald eyes made their way down my face and landed on my lips. I definitely didn't see what was coming next.

When his lips made contact with mine it was as if nothing had changed. The spark that shot through me every time he touched me blazed hotter than before. It felt good, perfect. It felt right. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, as if they were welcoming each other back. There was passion behind this kiss and not only from him, but from me. I knew there was something behind the kiss, and I knew it would hurt if he left. Well, if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.

When the kiss broke we were both gasping for air. We stared at each other for what felt like hours but were probably minutes. I heard him take a deep breath and he broke the eye contact.

"Bella… I… I have something to confess." He looked up at me with sad eyes. Oh, no.

"That night that Mike was in your room… well… after I left, I… well… I didn't exactly leave"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion… he most definitely left, I called out for him and he never answered.

"It pained me to hear you yelling my name over and over again, but I couldn't pick myself up and go back into that room, back to the hurt. Then I heard you yelling at Mike…" Oh, god. That's so embarrassing.

"I heard everything you said… how you were upset that he did this to you, how you hadn't done anything wrong… how I was completely wrong and how upset you were. It hurt me so badly to know that _I _did that to you. If I had just stayed and listened…" his eyes were so pained, it looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in weeks.

"Edward, it's not your fault. I would have done the same thing. And anyway… this way you didn't have to be tied down… you got rid of me anyway… you're free"

"Free? Free of what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Free of me" I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

"Free of you… why would I ever… why would I _ever_ want to be free… of _you?_" I looked up at him, he had confusion and pain all over his face.

"Edward… you could do so much better than me… you could find someone who is actually worthy of you, someone who deserves you… not a charity case like me." my voice broke on the last word. All of a sudden something in Edward's eyes changed. The confusion and pain were replaced by… anger?

"Bella" He said my name with authority. "You are _anything_ but a charity case. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. The sweetest, kindest, loving, understanding, _amazing_, woman I have ever met. If there is anyone who doesn't deserve the other in this, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

I shook my head. What he was saying wasn't true. I wasn't the best out there for him, and he's right, he doesn't deserve me, because he deserves better.

"Bella, look at me." I kept my eyes down. I felt a finger on my chin as he lifted my head up so that I was eye level with him. I still didn't look him in the eye. "Look at me… please" he breathed. I gave in. My eyes moved towards his emerald ones.

"How can you not see? How do you not notice how I react to you?" He took my hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. "Can you feel that?" His heart was fluttering like a humming bird's wings. Just like mine. I looked up at him with disbelieving eyes.

"That's what happens whenever you're around _me._ You are the only one who I react to like that. I have liked girls in the past, but none of them have ever been able to do the things you do to me. I have never wanted to make someone so happy, to care for someone so much in my entire life. The moment I saw you, I was under your spell… and I never want to come out of it. I never want to stop feeling like this. That day I saw you walk across the courtyard, I'll never forget it. You were so beautiful. You still are. The first time I heard your voice, it was like a chorus of angels singing. And your laugh, it's true to your name, it's the most beautiful bells that I always want ringing."

He took his hand off my chin. This was all wrong. All backwards. But somehow, I was believing it. I was swallowing up these words, wanting them to be true, and feeling like they were.

"Bella when I saw you with Mike" he spat the name "I wanted to rip his throat out. And I wasn't angry at _you._ I never have been. I thought he was what you wanted. That's why I ran off, that's why I… broke it off. I thought it was _him_ that you wanted. And I didn't want to hear you tell me it. Just seeing it, I thought, was bad enough. I didn't want you to feel like you had to keep something going with me when you obviously wanted something else."

He looked away and I saw the pain in his eyes from that memory. When he looked back I saw a glistening on his cheek.

He was crying… over _me._ Over what looked like a painful memory… of thinking _I_ didn't want _him_.

He took a deep breath.

"But then I heard you screaming at him. I knew you were telling the truth because you didn't know I was there. And then I felt horrible. I was going to go back in there, but I thought you'd be mad at me for not believing you. I told Emmett and Jasper about what I heard and they tried to get me to talk to you. I never would have believed they wanted me to talk to you because you were in pain too. I can't believe they didn't say anything to you. During those weeks I was dead. I always wanted to sleep; because that was the only time I couldn't feel the hurt. But I could rarely sleep. It hurt too much; you were always on my mind. I was always wondering where you were, wondering who you were with, and wondering if you were happy."

I looked into his eyes and saw something I thought I'd only see in mine when looking at him. I looked down at my hands.

"When I saw you up there on that stage tonight… God you looked so beautiful, and still do right now… when you sang that song… when you said you loved me. I came alive again. I could feel again. But Bella. _You_ are the only girl for me. I know that. I believe that. I know I will never care for another woman as I care for you. I love my mother but that could never compare with what I feel for you."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. His eyes were smoldering and his face was only a few inches from mine. He took my hands in his and held them to his heart.

"Bella… I love you… I love you with every fiber of my being, with every beat of my heart, with every breath I take… I love you. I love you and only you and I never want to be apart from you."

I couldn't take it anymore; I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips into his. He was shocked at first but within less than a second, was kissing me back just as much. There was love and passion in the kiss. During the kiss I had an epiphany. He loved me. _Me!_ He truly cared as much for me as I did for him. He had loved me. It did make a difference.

I swept my tongue across his bottom lip and he gasped, but granted me entrance. Our tongues dueled for dominance, never giving up and never giving in. He slowly pushed me onto my back and was hovering over me, not letting me feel an ounce of his weight. My hands went to his hair and clutched on for dear life. I heard him moan in my mouth and deepen the kiss, in return receiving a moan from me.

His lips left mine, but not my skin. "Did you mean it?" I asked him. He didn't give a response.

Instead his lips left a trail of fire across my jaw line and to my ear where I felt his tongue flick my earlobe before kissing the sensitive spot just below it, answering my question. I gasped and moaned, my breathing completely ragged, my chest gasping for air. I could feel Edward's chest lowering and rising quickly above mine. He made his way down my neck and started to suck on the skin at the hollow of my collarbone. He proceeded to take full advantage of my tank top, not leaving a spot on the skin he could see untouched. I whimpered as he was kissing, sucking and nipping at the hollow of my throat and pulled his lips back to mine, wanting to taste them again.

Our kissing eventually slowed, however, our breathing was still ragged.

"I meant every word I said to you. If I have to I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Edward said with such conviction, you'd think he was swearing in front of God.

"I believe you" I breathed. He smiled and kissed my lips one more time.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend again?"

I giggled. "Yes, if you'll have me."

Edward kissed my nose, then my forehead, then each cheek, then my chin, then each eyelid, and finally, kissed my lips with so much passion, I lost my breath again. He released my lips.

"Of course I'll have you. I couldn't imagine life without you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We sat up and I snuggled into his side. "So… now you know the answer to 'what if'… are you happy?"

He looked at me and I looked back at him. I smiled.

"As long as I'm with you… I don't need to worry about being happy." He smiled back at me and I felt whole again.

**4 months later…**

It had been 4 months since Edward and I made up. Mike finally stopped badgering me and the girls stopped bugging Edward… right. I wish. Girls still had high hopes that Edward would dump me, but I knew better. I knew that he loved me and I knew that he was mine.

Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic when they found me and Edward snuggled up and asleep that night after the dance. They woke us up screaming and squealing with happiness. Jasper and Emmett were just smirking as if they knew this was going to happen. I didn't care though; all I cared about was that Edward and I were together again. And that nothing could break us apart.

Lauren was not happy to find that Edward and I had gotten back together. She still tired to get in his pants and couldn't believe that he wanted me over her. I could believe it though. I still was a little unsure of whether I was worthy of Edward but I knew I was better for him then she was. But that's what love is all about right? Being so in love that you don't care what it does to you, only caring about if the other is happy. Believing that the other is so perfect that there must be someone else out there worthy of them. Thinking that there's no way you got that lucky. Thinking that something must have gone wrong in the universe, but being completely okay with it because you have that person. I didn't believe him when he told me that he didn't deserve me and he didn't believe me when I told him the same. We decided that we could never agree so we rarely talked about it.

It was now the last day of school. We'd be going home the day after next to start summer vacation as seniors. Luckily, today was a make up test day, so for us, it was a free day.

As always, Lauren didn't give up in her quest to make Edward hers.

"Eddie!" She called from behind us. I heard Edward groan next to me and smiled. I loved the fact that he detested her. She came in between us, breaking apart our hands that we were holding.

"Hey Eddie, geeze it's hot out here!" She said in her nasally voice, trying to be sexy. "You know, it could be very hot in my room if you know what I mean." She winked at him. I almost threw up in my mouth. "And I know you're a virgin…trust me… there isn't a better person to welcome you into that world then me" she said, getting closer and closer to Edward, I was about to snap.

"Actually, Lauren, not that this is any of your business, but I am _not_ a virgin anymore." I snapped my head towards him. _WHAT?! _This was news to me… who had_ he _been screwing? He winked at me and my face softened.

"Y-You're… WHAT? WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?" Lauren screeched.

"Who do you think?" He asked her, stealing a glance at my very red face. Lauren's head turned to me, only to see my red face. And obviously taking it as proof that he was telling the truth. She took a couple of angry breaths and stalked off. Obviously, we hadn't slept together. Although Lauren thought that. But that didn't mean _I_ had never thought about it. I was still a virgin and I wasn't itching to lose that any time soon, but I had the person that I would save myself for forever for. If and when he was ready, I would be too.

We walked back to my room. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had gone to the water park for the day and weren't going to get back till later. We laid down together on my bed and just enjoyed each other's company.

"You're not mad about what I said to Lauren are you?" Edward asked me. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I'd rather she stop harassing you." I smiled at him and kissed his lips. He kissed me back hungrily and I had absolutely no problem with that.

Within a couple minutes our breathing was ragged and we were still feverishly kissing. Edward was taking off his shirt from the heat when I lifted up my arms above my head to invite him to do the same to me. I was only wearing my bra and booty shorts now, so I was basically in nothing, and he was in basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Edward…" I breathed. I wanted him. I wanted him now.

"Bella…" he breathed, lying above me.

"I… I want…" I started, not sure how to say this, "You shouldn't have lied to Lauren."

His face scrunched with confusion. I took a couple deep breaths and found a new confidence within me. I brought my mouth up to his ear and whispered in it.

"I want what you said to be the truth. I want to be yours… completely." His breathing hitched again as he realized what I was asking. He locked eyes with me, obviously unsure whether to give me what I want.

"Bella… I… I want to be yours completely also, but you don't have to prove anything to me or to Lauren."

"I'm not… I want this." He checked over my face for any sign of doubt or uncertainty. He found none. I knew what I wanted.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you, Edward." He started kissing me again and then began the best moment of my life…

**(Don't worry, no lemons. They're awkward for me to write, I don't mind stories with them in it but I don't like writing them, mainly because I have absolutely no experience in that matter)**

Edward and I made love that day. I was completely happy with having given myself to him. I trusted him. I loved him.

Edward left before Alice and Rose got back, incase I didn't want them to know just yet. I did.

"Hey Bells! How was your day with Edward?" Alice asked as she skipped into the room and plopped herself on my bed. Rosalie followed suit.

"It was… beyond words" I said smiling. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Bella you're glowing… what happened?" Rose asked with growing curiosity.

"Well…"

"BELLA! DETAILS!" Alice yelled. I smiled wider; they were not going to believe me.

I told them about the whole Lauren incident and they couldn't believe Edward had said that.

"Well, he did. At first I thought he was telling the truth and had screwed another girl. But then he winked at me and I knew he was lying. So after that… well we came back here and we were making out… and it got really hot…" I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. My words and blush clicked together in Alice's eyes.

"BELLA! OH MY GOSH YOU DIDN'T!" She yelled with a smile on her face. I blushed deeper and nodded. Rosalie still hadn't figured it out. Alice told her to look around the room and I saw Rose's eyes lock on my panties that I forgot to pick up at the end of the bed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She looked back at me and her mouth curled up into a smile.

"Wow… Bells… I didn't know you had it in you! And before me!" Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Wait… What? Before you? You mean you… you and Emmett haven't…?" I asked. I was so sure they had.

"No… not yet. It just hasn't been the right time." She said quietly. "I _want_ to. But I don't know if he does. And I just don't know how to ask or bring about the subject."

I sat there shocked. I couldn't believe it. I had lost my virginity before Rosalie lost hers.

"What about you Ali?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope. Not yet. Same thing. It's just not the right time yet." Oh no, did I make a mistake? Was it too soon, oh no, oh no!

Rose and Alice saw the look on my face and started laughing.

"Bells don't worry. It was obviously the right time for you guys. Just because we haven't yet doesn't mean it's a bad thing that you guys did." Said Alice.

"Yeah, don't freak about it. Was it awkward when it was over?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"Do you still feel the same way about him?"

"Yes"

"Do you regret doing it so soon?"

"No"

"Then it was the right time and the right thing to do… just as long as you used protection. You are _not_ ready for a child yet Bells." Alice said with a laugh. I nodded my head in agreement. We had used protection and I was on the pill so it was alright. And if I did end up pregnant, I wouldn't be angry. Because I knew that Edward would support both me and the baby and to be honest, I wanted to have Edward's babies.

Things weren't awkward between me and Edward the next day or the day after. He had told Jasper and Emmett just as I had told Alice and Rosalie. He too had worried that because he was the only non-virgin out of his friends that it was a bad thing but they consoled him and everything was alright.

As much as I hated it, I was the first one to leave that day. Edward drove me to the airport for my flight back to Phoenix. We had the whole summer planned out. I was going to stay for two weeks in Phoenix with my mother and Phil and then Edward was going to come and stay with me for two weeks. After that we were both going to fly back to Forks and I would live with Charlie for a month and then fly back a week before school started up again to pack. This would give us equal time with our parents and with each other. The rest of the gang would come and visit us and we would visit them respectfully, promising that this summer would not be like the last and we would see each other as much as possible.

"They're boarding for my flight now." I said with sadness in my voice. Edward wrapped me in his arms.

"It's only 2 weeks. Then I'll be in Phoenix with you and well have a month and a half together." He said while burying his face in my hair.

"I know, but still… it's two weeks without you."

"I know. I'll call you every night before bed and every morning." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"That sounds good" I said with a smile. I hugged him a bit tighter for a moment and then let go. I had to go if I wanted to make the plane.

I sighed and Edward bent down to meet his lips with mine. We kissed for a bit and then I walked away to my plane, but not before placing three small kisses and one big one on his lips. I waved to him before entering the tunnel and boarded my plane. Only two weeks…

**A/N: Yay! They're back together. And this is really sad for me because… that was the last chapter… I decided against writing a sequel because I really have no more to write with this story. I'm going to write an epilogue though and then I plan on trying to finish up my other story The Vampire that Shouldn't Exist. After that I'll put a poll up on which story I should write next. So, this isn't the last you'll hear from this story but it's nearing a close. So please review and I'll get the epilogue out as quick as I can.**


	18. epilogue

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight… this is a sad day**

**A/N: Gah I know I've been really bad about updating but I'm going to try and be better with other stories. So yeah this is the epilogue. This is really sad for me because this is the first story I've ever finished, cause I've only written 2 stories and I've been worse about updating with the other one than with this. So yeah, read on!**

Epilogue

It was the night after graduation. College graduation. We had all gone to the same college, Dartmouth, not being able to be separated. College life was easy; we had had practice at Coleman's Academy. Alice, Rose and I were roommates again and so were the boys. We liked it that way.

I had a major in journalism, and was going to start as a journalist for a New York paper in the fall. Edward was a medical student, he was still going to med school but soon his dream would be accomplished. Rose had already opened her car repair shop where she could work to her hearts desire fixing up cars for people. Emmett was on his way to opening a new night club that was to be called _Eclipse._ Alice was interning for a fashion designer and she was hoping to be able to open her own line sometime in the future. Jasper was going to become a psychologist; he was always good at reading other peoples emotions.

We were spending a couple weeks in New York City before we ventured out into the real world. We decided to stop by _Sunset_, the club we would visit during high school, for old time's sake. Of course, Alice planned so we would go on karaoke night, again.

We were sitting in a booth, watching drunk men sing horribly and laughing at them. Of course the drunks loved it because they thought they were wonderful. I could remember a night like this a while ago, when I refused to sing in front of Edward after he sang _Because You Live_ by Jesse McCartney. I smiled at the thought of Edward singing to me, not that he hadn't sung to me plenty of times since then but the memory was nice.

Obviously, Edward and I had stayed strong through the rest of high school and all through college. Like normal couples we had our ups and downs and there were some doubts here and there but what's a relationship without a little fight right? I still couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten with Edward, to have passed our 6 year anniversary a few months ago and still feel so strongly about him. He still looked at me the way he did when he first laid eyes on me, if not the look was stronger, more sure, and that was how I liked it. I was completely confident that he loved me as much as I loved him, if not more…. No definitely not more.

Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose were still couples and the three of us girls couldn't be happier. We were all just as much in love as we were through high school and college. This had to be a dream, everything was too perfect. Well, if it is, I hope I never wake up and I have this feeling that I never will.

Alice and Rosalie had just been up on the stage singing off key and got a huge round of applause from the drunks. They came down laughing with huge smiles on their face and I sat back into Edward's chest with a smile of my own. I felt his lips touch my hair and I sighed, I was home. In his arms was my safe, my comfort.

The night grew on and I knew I had to do something for Edward…

Next thing I knew I was up on the stage, doing something I never did without Alice and Rose at my side.

"Hi everyone. I want to dedicate the song I'm about to sing to my boyfriend of 6 years… you showed me how to love. And I love you" I said with a smile before taking a deep breath. The song began…

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

_  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand

… all those years I tried to find how to break down my own walls, built up by problems in the past…

_  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands_

… Edward was right there all along, always faithful, never deserting me…

_  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

… oh do I know that all too well…__

Yeah, Yeah

I looked up and my eyes met two emerald ones. They were filled with happiness, wonder, adoration, excitement, and… love. I smiled and set the microphone back on the stand. I walked down the steps off the stage and was practically knocked over by my best friends.

"Aw Bells! We knew you had it in you!" Alice squealed as she hugged me.

"Yeah, and you said you couldn't do it!" Rose laughed. I joined in on the laughter and walked back to the table with them.

Edward immediately stood up and grabbed me before crashing his lips down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Remembering that we were in public, the kiss slowed and our foreheads were resting against each others. We heard an "awww" behind us and Edward turned his head. He nodded and turned back to me. I had no idea what that nod meant.

I looked at Jasper and Emmett who took Alice and Rosalie by the hands and walked them to a spot a little ways from the table, they started to kneel down and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I heard a throat clear and my eyes went back to Edward.

He was a lot lower than usual. He was down on one knee… my eyes widened in realization, he just grinned that crooked grin I love so much.

"Isabella Swan… Ever since I met you I have been under your spell. You are the most beautiful, caring, loving, sweet, _amazing_ woman I have ever met. No one in this world could ever compare to you and _no one_ in this universe could ever match my feelings towards you. You are my other half, you are my strength when I am weak, you are my voice when I can't speak, you are my eyes when I can't see, you see the best there is in me, you give me strength because you believe, I am everything I am because you love me…"

I couldn't believe it, he was quoting Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me._ It was so romantic, it was so… _Edward._

"… Bella you are my heart and soul, I love you with everything I have and will always love you with my whole heart, I will always, always, _always_ love you with everything I am. Isabella Marie Swan… will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened a little black box which held a beautiful diamond ring. It was a simple circle cut with smaller diamonds all around it. It was beautiful.

I was stunned. Edward Cullen just proposed to me. _Edward freaking Cullen just proposed to ME_! My mouth was agape and my eyes started to water. The corners of my mouth turned up in a smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Edward!" His face lit up and he smiled. He straightened up, picked me up and kissed me. We broke apart and I turned around to see my friends in the same state as I was. They squealed and we ran over to each other hugging and laughing.

I never thought someone would love me the way Edward does. I never thought I would ever get married. I never thought my life could be this _perfect_.

Well, call me crazy, but I _love_ being wrong.

**A/N: And CUT!!! The end!! So sad. Okay well I've actually had a lot of people asking to write a sequel not just an epilogue and my reasoning for that is this: I really don't have anymore to write with this story. I don't want to ruin the storyline by writing a sequel just to write a sequel. The only way I would write a sequel was if I could come up with a plot for their married lives, and at the moment I can't. So as always ideas are welcome but I probably won't write a sequel to this. I'm also trying to wrap up another story I have that was completely neglected while I wrote this one so I'm going to finish that and then put a poll up for which story I'll write next. I'll post the summaries to each of them so you can decide which one you want to see first, they will all get written just in a matter of time. So thank you thank you thank you to all my faithful readers I know I haven't been the best updater but I thank you anyway!**

**Love you all!**

**Dancerx11**


	19. new story choices!

Hey guys, okay so I told you I'd post a poll with all my new story ideas so that you guys could vote to see which one you wanted next. I also told you I'd do it when I was finished with The Vampire that shouldn't Exist, and sadly, no I am not done with that one yet, still having major writers block, but it's starting to become less blocked… I have no idea whether that made sense or not. Anyway.

My idea was that I would figure out which story everyone wanted so that I can get some chapters written in advance and have a couple chapters already done each time I update. This way I will hopefully improve my awful updating skills. Whichever story that's picked still won't be posted until my other story is done, but maybe if I start writing a new story it will get my creative juices flowing. So here are three of my ideas for a story. All of them will eventually be written so don't worry if your favorite doesn't get picked.

**Stranger :** When Edward moved to Forks in 4th grade, he and Bella became best friends. Two years later, Edward has to move again and he and Bella are separated. During the summer into junior year, Bella goes to a camp and is reunited with a certain bronze haired boy. But why is Bella upset with the boy she sees and why is she so cold towards him? All Human.

**It's Nice To Smile:** Bella Swan has always loved to sing. Despite her stage fright, she becomes a famous singer. Being a celebrity wasn't always Bella's dream, but she accepts it and is fairly happy. With every celebrity there comes a personal assistant right? What happens when Bella starts to fall head over heels for him? What about his cold shouldered sister in law who seems to hate Bella for no particular reason? All Human.

**Run To Me:** What happens when Bella's parents die in a car crash and she's whisked away to an orphanage, far away from her next door neighbor best friends? Now living with horrible foster parents and a frustrating foster sister, where will Bella run the night of her 18th birthday when she is finally free? And why is this green eyed boy so closed off to the world? All Human.

So vote for your favorite please. I'll post again when the winner is picked. Thank you!

~Dancerx11


	20. And the winner is

**Hey everyone! Okay, so it's been a week since I posted my poll and I figure that well, the people that really cared which story I write would either have voted or reviewed with their request by now. Plus, I'm itching to get those couple chapters written!**

**So for the winner… Drum roll if you please….. (burrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) that was a bad imitation of a drum roll….**

**The winner is STRANGER!**

**It came in first with a total of 10 votes on the poll and 4 votes from reviews. Run to Me came in a close second with 9 poll votes and 3 votes from reviews. It's Nice To Smile obviously was last with 5 poll votes and 2 review votes. Once I am done with Stranger I will write Run to Me. After that I'm not completely sure whether I'll write It's Nice to Smile, only because I feel like it's been done a lot. But, who knows, by then I might be on an all vamp-spree. Again, I won't actually post the story until The Vampire who Shouldn't Exist is done but I will start it and hopefully be able to finish TVWSE. So thank you for all who voted and told me your opinions. I will post again when it's up. **

**~Dancerx11**


	21. New story!

**Okay so I said I'd send out an update when the new story was going up and today is the day people! =]**

**So I finally finished my other story, I knew that if I started writing my new story I'd be able to finish it! So if you want you can read that, if you already haven't that is of course. And please read the prologue and first chapter of Stranger **

**Thanks again for all your support and the wonderful reviews and everything! I love all you readers!!  
**

**~Dancerx11**


End file.
